Secret Identity
by Ryrylove09
Summary: Princess Isabella wanted to enjoy her last year of hiding her true identity. Her parents agreed to let her study at LA, she'll meet someone she'll hate not knowing that was the guy she was engaged to. ALL HUMANS :
1. Chapter 1  Introducing Me

Hi everyone!

This is my new FIRST story

And I hope ya'll have the patience on this

And I'll really appreciate if you'll let me know what do you think on this by reviewing :D

Ok so, this is the characters, for you not to be confused. Just a short definition

Bella - a.k.a Princess Isabella Marie Swan of Costarica

Edward - a.k.a Prince Edward Masen Cullen of England

Queen Renee of Costarica - mom of bella

King Charlie of Costarica - dad of bella

Queen Esme of England - bestfriend of Renee and mom of Edward

King Carlisle of England - dad of Edward

Princess Alice Brandon - or Alice. Younger sister of bella

Prince Emmett - Older Brother of bella. Destined to be the King of Costarico

Princess Rosalie - princess of England and sister of Edward

Prince Jasper - prince of Monaco

Angela and Jessica - personal maids of bella

Jacob and Tanya - villains who wanted to get Edward & bella's money

If there are character that will be added….i'll let yah know =]

**Chapter 1**

Introducing me

**BPOV**

**Monday.**

"Your highness, please wake up. The Queen wants to talk to you." Angela, my personal maid told me.

I opened my eyes and got up.

"Tell her I'll be right over. I'll just take a shower" I yawned. I hate it when they have to wake me up so early just to say something. Can't it wait?

"Yes princess Isabella"

"And oh…please tell the cook to make some waffles for me. Thanks. And bring it here after I talked to my mom…. "

She nodded and quickly got out to my room. I took a bath and picked a simple pink gown. I wore some ballet shoes instead of high heels that makes me tired all day, besides no one will know, I'm wearing a long gown. I was about to get out of my room when someone knocked.

"Yes?"

"Princess Isabella, your mom wanted to tell you to hurry. She said it was important."

"Angela, Tell her I will, I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

She went out without saying something. Maybe afraid my mom will get angry at her…telling her why did she made the Queen wait for so long. I wonder what does my mom wants. I wore a necklace; it was the necklace my fiancée gave to me. Yes. Fiancée. I've been engaged since I was born, to the guy I haven't seen since I was 6. Fixed marriage. I always wore this necklace; it makes me feel so safe.

I went downstairs to see my mom and dad waiting for me.

"Isabella, why did it take you 30 minutes before you got here?"

"Mom, I'm a princess remember?" everybody chuckled including me.

"If you're a princess then why are you not wearing heels?" Alice scowled at me.

"How in the hell did you knew that?"

"Your smaller. duh"

"She's not acting like a princess..ahaha" Emmett laughed. Everybody just stared at him.

"That's not funny em, and alice I hate heels remember?"

"Stop it. We're here because I wanted to say something" Charlie said. Everyone became silent.

"Bella and Emmett, me and Renee decided to hide both of your identities for 9 years because we wanted you two to experience to live like a normal person should, to walk In the streets without anyone noticing you, to went out the palace without paparazzi following you and for both of you to study at a school having good grades because you've worked on it. But next year, we would introduce you to the media." Whoah. That was the longest thing Charlie said to us. Wait what?

"ok fine" Emmett accepted it easily, well not me!

"WHAT? No way, 20 I will…why 19 yrs old? I still want 2 years being not popular!"

"Bella, people are starting to think you and Emmett are already dead that's why we're hiding both of you. People on our land are demanding. They wanted a picture or your presence!" Renee said.

"Why now? Its been 9 years! Mom please!"

"Please bella, just agree to this. You still have a year to enjoy being free and if you'll agree, me and your dad will accept your wish to study at Los Angeles California."

Wait. Is this for real? They're going to accept my wish? But I really wanted to have that 2 years free from media. Ok ok. Like a have a choice or something…Early morning, I'm half annoyed.

"Fine but you'll let me go there without bodyguards this time"

"I don't know bella" Mom and Dad said.

"Please?" wish my puppy eyes will work.

"Ok. But Emmett will come with you this time"

"Thanks Dad and Mom!"

"I'll be with both of you too!" Alice said…No way! She's hot on paparazzi….!

"What are you thinking alice, do you want me and em to be known too?"

"Why? Who says you'll be known. You can pretend to be my friend. Our parents already said yes"

"Arghh alice ok ok! But I won't share a room with you!"

"Of course you won't. I need my own room for my clothes and stuff! Yay! This will be exciting!" She told us while jumping.

I really wish so. I really wish it would be exciting for me.

**Thursday. **

Everything is already fixed. I already have a big room reserved at the school. My Parents decided to come with us so they'll be able to talk to the school about our identity and for principal to let my parents have some bodyguards outside the school who will pretend as school guards. 2 more hours and I'm at school. I really hope this year would be special. My last year to be unknown as princess.

**RPOV**(Renee's Point of view)

Everyone is already sleeping. I was staring at the Royal Plane's window when I remembered something.

*******Flashback*******

Bella is only 6. We were waiting for King Charlie's visit. Bella looked so happy cause I know she can't wait to see her playmate. After some minutes a limousine arrived. Eddie stepped out the car and run towards Bella.

"Hi bells" He smiled at her and she smiled back. They really are happy seeing each other again.

"Hey!" Bella replied with so much happiness.

"Wanna Play?"

"Sure, what are we going to play?"

"How bout hide and seek?"

"Cool. I'll hide first"

"I'll count now, 20,19,18…."

On the other hand, I saw Emmett and Rosalie chatting at the bench. They're just 9 but they looked like a couple. Queen Esme, my bestfriend walked towards me and gave me a hug.

"Renee, I'm so glad me and my husband visited here! We have so much to talk about!"

"Yeah me too! I've been bored here…hahahaha"

"Look at Edward & Bella and Rosalie & Emmett, I think they can be couples someday"

"Of course. They're engaged remembered? Because of us! Hahaha they are really happy to see each other."

"Ahahaha yeah. Hey renee, how's the baby?" She said touching my tummy.

"I think I'll give birth to her this week."

"Wow that's nice! Well I can stay here for a week. My country doesn't need me much. Only my husband. ahahaha " We both laughed.

"Mom, did you see bells?" Edward asked Esme.

"No honey, go find her" He run quickly and later on they came back laughing and holding hands….How sweet. They knew they're engaged but they don't know what does it mean. They're too young to understand.

"Bells this is a gift. A necklace. Open it" Edward told Bella when they stopped walking.

"Wow. There is a picture of us inside. Thank you Eddie" She hugged her then saw Edward have the same necklace too.

They played again, this time Edward's going to hide. They played all day while Rosalie and Emmett went fishing with their dads. Me and Esme chatted inside the palace.

*******end of flashback*******

OK please tell me if its ok! review please!


	2. Chapter 2  New Start

**Chapter 2 - New Start**

**EPOV**

"Mom, I already told you, I'll be alright. I've been doing this for who knows how long. I told you, this will be my last year." I told my mom, Esme. She's really nervous when me and Rosalie went to the University of Los Angeles to study. We've been hiding the "prince and princess thing" at school.

"Are you sure you'll be safe?" She gave me a hug then at rosalie.

"Yes mom. Don't worry, We'll visit you sometime."

"Ok. Take Care Edward, Rosalie. Be sure to have good grades. Say hi to Tanya for me."

Tanya. Tanya again. Ever since I said yes to Tanya and mom started to know about it, she can't stop talking about her. Tanya just wanted me to be popular because I'm the team captain at school eversince I started studying there. I'm a heartthrob and her being with me make her became the it-girl. I never knew why I said yes to be her boyfriend. But I can't just let go of her. I can't hurt a woman so quickly with a no. I have to have some big reason to break up with her, and until now I don't have one. She doesn't love me. I know that.

"Mom be safe too. Bye!"

I got in the plane and within 1 hour I'm back to the normal me. Good thing this is my last year here. I accidentally dropped something, I looked for it and saw the necklace. I opened it and saw me and bells there. I miss her. So much. I wonder what she looked like now. I wonder if she still knows me. Ever since I'm 7, I never heard of her. No news, no pictures, no all, Its weird. I never visited them because I'm busy with studies. I just closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

**BPOV**

At last. We finally arrived at the University of California. After an hour, the three of us said goodbyes to our parents. They promised us they'll visit. Not that we will miss them much. Hahaha Alice was surrounded my lots of people…tsk tsk. I told her, she'll be recognized. She already explained to the paparazzi that she wanted to study here that's why she's here. She was having fun posing at the hungry cameras.

"Em, just tell alice I'll go to my room and fixed my things. I'll just see her later"

"Sure."

I looked at the map and got in the campus. Wow. This really am a nice school. Its just 3 am but people are already awake. I was really having a hard time finding my room when I saw someone looking at me.

"Hey, can you help me?" I asked her.

"Yes?"

"Uhmm, I'm bella sw-spilner and I'm new here. I can't find room 204"

"Hi. Your sure bout your name?" She laughed.

" yeshhh."

"I'm Rose. Lucky for you, your room is just beside my room"

"Oh great"

We went to a hallway which says room 201-205.

"Your rich right?" She suddenly asked.

"What makes you think I am?"

"Only rich people can afford to pay for room 201-205. These are luxury rooms. Besides, your wearing a prada shoes and a dior bag" She gave me a wink. Wow. She's a fast looker.

"Kinda. My dad…." Is the king. Haha "My dad owns a company"

"Really? That's great. I'm sure we'll be bestfriends cause your wearing designer things like me!"

"You'll like my younger-" oh wait I can't say alice is my sister. "I mean my friend. She definitely am on fashion."

"That's great! What's her name? I might know her?" She smiled and I told her

"Princess Alice" She doesn't looked like shocked.

"Oh Alice. I know her. How'd you became her friend?"

"long story. How bout you?"

"Not personally but well you know, everyone knows her. You should get going. You only have 4 hours before class started."

"Yeah. Thanks Rose. See yah later. Bye"

"Bye."

I went inside my room and got really shocked. Its big. Not like my room, my room is bigger. But still the place is so nice. I started to open some boxes when someone knocked. I opened the door when I saw em looking excited.

"Em what is it?"

"Who are you talking earlier? She's hot." Whatever.

"Rose. She's my first friend here"

"Can you introduce me to her?"

"Fine whatever. Just get out my room please"

"Bitter much." He whispered before going out.

I opened my diary and wrote:

_Dear Pink Diary,_

_I'm going to try my best to fit in this school and be happy this year._

_Later, I'll audition for the volleyball team. I hate cheering. _

_I met a girl named Rose. She's really nice. Alice, same as always, got happier being popular instantly at school. Me on the other hand are looking forward not being popular. I hope no one will know I am a princess =]_

Really hopes so.

**JPOV **(Jasper's Point of View)

Whoah. What's happening here? why does this room so crowded? Its 5 in the morning.

I suddenly saw someone so beautiful.

"Excuse me, excuse me"

Once people saw me, they gave me my way. I'm popular here. The captain of the football team.

"Hey" I told the lady.

"Hi"

"I'm Jasper, you can call me jazz" smiling at her.

"Its alice, princess alice of costarica" Smiling back at me.

"really? that's cool" She's from a royal family too? like me?

"kinda."

I stand up at a chair and shouted "Everyone, please give princess alice some space. She's new here, i ask all of you to please get out this room or i'll tell the principal something"

"Like what?" some random guy shouted.

Alice giggled.

"Like you don't know how to follow rules. Like you pooped at your chair when we were 8 NEWTON!"

Everyone laughed and got out the room.

"Wow. Everyone follows you, are you something here?"

"Just the captain of the football team"

"Cool! hey i gotta go, here is my number. I'll text you when i need company" She handed me a paper with her number there.

"Please don't tell anyone about that."

She was about to get out the room when i told her the truth

"Wait-i have to tell you something"

"Like what?"

"I'm also from a royal family. i'm a prince"

"You kidding me?"

"nah..."

"well what country?"

"you have to stay to know"

She stared at me then smiled.

"Ok then Prince Jasper, enlighten me with your stories."

"Yes your highness"

We both chuckled and started to chat.

She's one of a kind. I think i'm in love.

Oh well! is it nice? please review! i'll appreciate it really!

xox. ryry!


	3. Chapter 3 Long Time, No See

**Chapter 3**

**Long time, no see**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Its already 6:30 am. The start of school would be 7:00 am. I got out of my room and try to find my first class. I suddenly bumped into someone. I expected to fell down but someone caught me.

"I'm sorry. I was looking at the map"

"You don't have to explain. I know you just wanted to touch me"

"huh?"

"Just admit it."

"No, its not like that."

"Whatever."

"Who are you anyway?"

He just stared at me like I was insane.

"Uhmm. Hello? I'm asking you….are you deft?"

"You. Don't. Know. Me?" What's wrong with him?

"Will I ask you if I really knew you? Duh."

"No one told you about me?"

"What's the big deal?"

"I'm the most popular guy here. I can't believe you don't know me."

"Well sorry to tell yah, I just got here this morning. I'm a transferee."

"That Explains. Well I'm the most handsome here. The coolest and the-" I don't wanna hear it so I interrupted me.

"If you'll excuse me for a second. I have to go to my class" I was about to get away when he didn't say a word. Instead he walked away.

He's so arghhhh! I can't find the wrong word. Annoying. Yes that's it. He's super annoying. He thinks of himself as a perfect person.

Wait-what's his name? oh. Nevermind. I don't care.

Suddenly Rose saw me and asked me where am I going.

"uhmm to my English class….having a hard time finding it"

"ahaha what a coincidence again! My history class is just beside your room. Come on, we'll be late"

We talked so much on our way. She told me she hang out with alice this morning. She said Alice is fun to be with. I told Rose goodbye then I got in our class. I am not late, thanks to rose. I went into the teacher and asked him where will I sit. He pointed a chair at the back.

I sat and later on, just before the bell rang, someone sat at my chair. I looked up and saw the annoying guy there.

"Hi" He smiled at me.

Gahhh this year is so going to be annoying year.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I am really shocked she doesn't know me. Wait a second, what's her name again? I have to know it. Well no. Why do I have to know her? She's just someone that made me curious. This afternoon, I'm sure someone will mention me to her.

"Hey jazz"

"Ed, whazzup?" Smiling so wide.

"Nothin cool really. Why are you smiling?"

"I met princess Alice. Yah know, she's really cool and pretty"

"What? Ahahaha there's another royal student here?"

"Yeah. Cool right? The bonus thing is I already had her number!"

"Good for you."

"Hey gotta go….i have to be at my art class"

"art class? Since when did you took those class?"

"Since I heard that's Alice's first class"

"ahaha ok. I gotta go too."

He ran towards his building while I walked to my class. I was really shocked when I saw that mysterious-new girl I met this morning sat beside my chair. She was reading something when I sat beside her. She looked up.

"Hi" I put my best smile.

"Hey"

Class started and ended soon. I can't help but stare at her all the time. Its like I knew her so much. But no, she's just new here.

"Didn't your mom told you staring is rude?" She suddenly spoke, not seeing my eyes.

"Sorry, I just thought I knew you"

"Well I don't know anyone who is annoying like you"

So she found me annoying? Hilarious. Every girl loves me.

"Your eyes are so familiar"

"Well mr. who-ever-you-are, I'm not the only one in the world with this eyes"

She's really annoyed at me.

"Its Edward, and yeah sorry for annoying you"

She looked at my eyes "Edward? I know someone close to your name"

"Well ms. Annoyed-at-me, I'm not the only one in the world with the name edward"

She chuckled making me laughed too.

"Bella, its bella." Bella? Very close to the name of bells. I really don't know the whole name of my fiancée.

"I gotta go bella, thanks for the talk"

"Yeah thanks."

I got up and went to my next room. Now, I know she's not annoyed at me anymore, she'll start to like me and like any other girls, fall in love with me. Nice one Edward!

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE LET ME KNOW ITS OK! =]<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Library Things

**Chapter 4**

Library Things

**APOV **(Alice Point of View)

It was the school break. I never saw any school having a homeroom to all classes at the same time.

"I just saw the hottest cutest guy I ever saw in my entire life ALICE!" She told me on our way to the library.

"And he's name is?"

"Emmett! Hot isn't it?"

I chocked. "Emmett Swa-Spilner?"

"YES! Why? Don't tell me you like him too?"

THE HELL! He's my brother! What's with Rose? He's not cute or hot!

"No, of course not" NEVER!

"Yah know him ghurl?"

"Family friend" actually family. Only.

"Can you introduce me to him?"

"Yeah sure. Oh hey bella!" She closed her book and try to find us

"Yah knew bella?" she knew bella too?

"yeah, family friend too."

"Oh yeah, she mentioned she knew you. Hey BELLS! Wanna join us?"

She walked towards us and said hi. She acted like not my older sister. Such a normal actress. ahaha

"Where are we going?" Very shy sis.

"Uhmm bella, we were about to go to the library" Rose said.

"Really? I wanted to go there earlier but I'm afraid I'll be lost. This campus is so big." Bella said.

"oh well, come on."

We walked there and found an empty table.

Bella went at the second floor of the library finding some book I never heard while Rosalie keeps pretending on reading a book when all I can see is she stares at my brother.

"Rose, if you want I can introduce you at him now. " She looked at me.

"What? I don't know."

"Come on!"

"Alice not yet!" she whispered at me

"Em, can you come here?" He walked towards our table

"What is it Al?" Moron. I gave him the moron look. He shouldn't call me Al. No one should know we're close! He seemed to recognized it but good thing rose didn't recognized that. She's too busy staring at Em.

"This is my friend Rose, Rose my br-Friend Emmett"

He took her hands and kissed it. YUCK! "Honor to meet you rose"

Rose on the other just giggled. EWW!

Guess that's my cue to leave.

"Hey Rose, Em…I'll just find some books"

They both said sure. I walked downstairs of the library. It was kinda dark and scary and I was singing super bass when someone touched my arm. I almost screamed when someone covered my mouth.

"Shh…its just me, Jazz"

"Jazz? Whatcha doin here?"

"I wanted here. No one likes here so I have alone time"

"Want me to go out?"

"No I like you here, Nice voice anyway"

"Thanks Jazz"

"Yah know al, we should go out some time"

LIKE A DATE? YAY! I kinda like him.

"no, I don't think I date my brother's friends"

"brother? Who?"

"No, I mean family friend. Em is a family friend"

"That's too bad, guess I'll kick his ass then"

"That's good. I would love to see that-no I would pay to see that" I chuckled.

"Please?"

"What?"

"Can I take you to a date?"

I stared at him trying to search if he's joking.

"Ok fine"

"Thanks."

We sat at a table there. The lights are dim but I'm not scared anymore. We chatted and I forgot bella might be looking for me.

"Jazz mind going upstairs. I'll just check if my friends are looking for me."

"Sure"

We went to the table and saw Rose and Em chatting. NO bella. Where the hell is she?

"Jazz mind sitting here?"

"S' ok"

I'll just wait for bella here.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I went at the third floor of the library. No one is here.

"Hmmm….where the hell is that book?"

I finally saw it when someone got it at the back of the shelf.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Edward? Why are you here"

"This place is a public place right?"

"Are you going to read that book? I kinda need it"

"Yeah I will."

"Can I have it first? I'm a fast reader and I can give it to you before night"

"I wanted to read it now"

Really annoying. Arggh!

"If you want we can read together…" Edward suddenly told me.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah"

"Ok fine"

"There's a table there, let's go"

We shared the book. All the time, I caught him staring at me again and again. What's with him?

I looked back but saw his green eyes. I suddenly remembered eddie. How I miss him.

I sighed.

"what was that for?"

"what?"

"the sigh"

"oh I just remembered something"

"ok…I'm finished. How bout you?"

How did he finished reading if all he did is stared at me? He can't read the book by that.

"how?"

"uhmmm reading?" I'm really annoyed.

"funny"

"Just take it with you. I don't need it anymore."

"Ok. Thanks. You should have said that earlier" I whispered but he seemed to heard it.

"Just be thankful. Want me to get it again?"

"No."

I went downstairs suddenly Edward is going with me too. I was about to ask why when I saw Alice with jasper laughing together and Em and Rose chatting and giggling.

"What did I miss?" Me and Edward both said it

They looked at me then at Edward then at each other. Oh no. Please don't tell me they're thinking I like this annoying guy beside me.

"No bella, what did we miss?" Rose and al said while jazz and em said "No Edward, what did we miss?"

Ehhh. This is a long explanation especially to alice.

Thanks Edward. That's really great.

* * *

><p>I'll update soon!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Interrogation

**Thanks for ****Bluepcake for the first review I ever had! =]**

**and yeah sorry, forgot the anthony :]**

**Chapter 5**

**Interrogation. **

**APOV** (alice)

Ok. So I'm really in love with jasper, not that I'm gonna say it to anyone. He keeps on telling my interesting stories, well not really, I've been having a great time staring at him pretending I'm listening. Me and Jasper enjoyed each other's company. Him and Emmett were long time friends. How come I didn't know that?

"al, I'm gonna tell you a secret but please don't tell anyone" Jasper mumbled.

Please don't tell me your gay. "Sure, what is it?" He smiled.

"I'm a prince" WHAT! No, it can't be! I haven't seen his face on magazines!

"Are you serious jazz? Its not a great joke"

"Yes. I'm a prince of Monaco, it's a not-so-popular country but its very special to me"

Aww. Well, its good to know I'm gonna spend some time with a royal like me on school.

"How come no one told me?"

"I've been here in school since I was a kid. No one seems to care anymore. You're the thing to talk about"

"Well I guess its cool to have someone like me here"

"I'm really shocked there is a princess in school, and when I saw you, I'm even more shocked"

"Does my face miserable?"

"No, its close to perfection" He looked at me in the eyes.

"Thanks jazz"

"I know you and Emmett are siblings"

"How? Who told you?" He just looked at Emmett

"HELL Emmett! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE!" I shouted at him. I suddenly realized I'm at a library, everyone stared at me.

"Sorry" They minded their own businesses, back to reading.

"Why?" I repeated my question at my brother

"Its no big deal Al, He's a family friend besides Rosalie knows too, Like me, she's a hidden royal princess"

Rose giggled while I felt my hanged my mouth open.

"What country?"

"England"

"How come you never told me? You're my bestfriend!"

"Relax, and Sorry" I pouted but let it go.

"Fine. Where's Bella anyway?"

"And Edward, he's supposed to be here" Jasper said.

Just after Jazz asked, Bella came up with Edward asking what they missed. I think they spend some alone time together. In the library! Ahaha

"No bella what did we miss" Rose said the same thing while the guys asked the same to Edward

"Nothing" She mumbled while Edward seemed not to care.

"Then why are you two together for a long time?"

Edward looked at me and I just looked at him. He stared at bella. That's something.

"Can we talk outside the library, people are staring" My sister really don't like crowds. The staring and stuff isn't her thing which I found hilarious. She's a princess and will be known in a year. She should get used to it.

"Ok" Rosalie said as we went outside and sat at a bench in the school's garden leaving the boys with Edward.

Once we are outside, me and Rosalie flooded her. We are so excited to know!

"Ok ok! How did you two met?"

"Did he wait for you there?"

"Do you two have plans to meet there?"

"What did you two did at the library?"

"Did he hugged you?"

"Or kissed you?"

"STOP! Let me explain!" Bella almost shouted.

"5 minutes!" Rose said.

**BPOV**

This is a long explanation. Hmmp.

"I went upstairs to find this book which I searched a good book called Passion. When I saw it, I reached for it but someone get it from the back of the shelf. When I went to see who, It was Edward. I was shocked of course. I asked him if he's going to read it first and he said yes. I told him if I can read it first because I am a fast reader and I'll be able to give it back to him before night, he replied to me he wanted to read it first. He suggested for us to read it together and I accepted it. But he didn't read it."

Ok I won't tell them he keeps on staring at me because they'll think he likes me which is not. I have to lie.

"He got another book and read it after 30 minutes" Ok that's the only lie. Acceptable I think.

"I asked him if I can go and he said yes" That's the second lie.

"I went downstairs not knowing he was beside me and we saw you Alice with Jasper and you Rose with Emmett, care to explain?"

They stayed quiet. "This is SO unfair! I explained and you two did not!"

"You are lying bella!" Alice suddenly mumbled.

"What?"

"Edward will never talk to a girl who is not popular. Girls even beg for him to talk to her. Even if he did, he won't be nice to you. He'll hug you or kiss you! That's Edward! I know him my whole life!" Rose said.

He wasn't that nice to me. But something she said bothered me

"Whole life?" She became quiet then told me "Not really, he's my schoolmate since I was a kid. Well that stuffs and he's popular you know!"

"Ok. But I'm telling you the truth! Believe it or not!"

They looked at me in the eyes.

"We believe you"

"Thanks, Can I go now?"

"Where are you going?" Alice, my sister said.

"Canteen, kinda hungry. Then to my next class which is P.E. Swimming I think, then back to the dorm"

"Your not going to the part tonight? My party?" Rose asked.

"What party?"

"My birthday party! YOU CAN'T SAY NO because I'll be sad! Alice will be there! Time 9 pm at the building beside the canteen. At the rooftop"

"Your going to held a party at school?"

"Principal already allowed it as long as its not a wild drinking sexy party. Besides I have a good grades here so they don't think it will be bad"

"I don't know Rose, I have tons of homeworks and I'm sure I'll be tired after the swimming class. I need sleep for tomorrow"

"All classes ended at 4. You can do your homeworks before 6 then eat dinner and sleep. Alarm your timer at 8. You can go to my birthday party. You can go back to your room at 12"

"Ok! As if I have a choice" We all laughed.

"Thanks bella, we'll go now, see yah! BYE!" She drag Alice as they return at the library.

My stomach suddenly hurled. Canteen, Here I come! Haha

**PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE! Thanks! Xoxo, ryry!**


	6. Chapter 6 Sweet Cupcakes

**Chapter 6 **

**Sweet Cupcakes**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

After this 4 people namely Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett interrogated me why am I with bella, They wouldn't believe a single word I said. Why am I explaining to them anyway?

"Fine, Don't believe me! No one did!"

I ran to get out of the library. I heard them called my name but I'm glad no one followed. I went to the canteen to meet Tanya. Tanya isn't my girlfriend or anything. She's just a girl who happened to have a big crush on me since we were 9. She's the type of a girl you'll like, not that I feel something for her. Its just that when I needed her to be at my side to comfort me, she's there. Always available and when I don't want her beside me, she's not angry. She have patience on me. She knows I know she likes me and she also knows I don't like her. But she still stayed as a friend at me.

Just as I entered the canteen, she smiled.

"Hey Edward" She told me as I sat at the chair.

"Bad day. Can I have some of your ice cream?"

"Sure, why is your day bad?" I ate some ice cream before speaking.

"My friends won't believe me. No one does! What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you. You know I believe you. I always does" She smiled.

One thing I hate about Tanya, is when she uses my bad mood to take advantages. She's just like every girl in this school besides my sister Rosalie and her friend Alice and the new-comer Bella who is always shy and stuffs. I don't like Tanya to flirt with me. I just wanted someone to listen to me, not to use it to be close to me.

"I'll be listening if you wanted to tell me what really happened, Only if you want" She's sometimes the root to all the wrong issues about me at school.

I suddenly saw Bella eating 3 slices of chocolate cake and a cupcake at the corner, reading the book she was reading earlier at the library.

"Tanya, I really appreciate it, Thank you but I gotta go"

Before she can even reply, I stand up and went to bella's table. I can feel her stare at my back.

"Mind if I seat here?" I gave her my best smile.

She just stared at me. No, glare at me. What did I do wrong? She always hot-tempered when she saw me. Weird.

"NO, I'll be really happy" Ohh. She's mad? Why?

"Is the seat taken?"

"Yes"

I still sat.

She looked at me as if she wanted to punch me.

"What did I do?"

"First, Your annoying. Second, I spend my time explaining to my friends why am I with you. Third, You're the reason why I'm only at the page 19 of this book. If you didn't talked to me I might be on the middle of the book"

"Well, I didn't do that all intentionally" What's the matter with her?

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Just wanna say sorry" She suddenly looked at me, searching for a lie she can see.

"Apology accepted. Mind going away?"

"Thanks, why?"

"Your girlfriend is glaring at me as long as her friends"

"who?" I followed her gaze and saw Tanya.

"Tanya not my girlfriend bella, she never will be"

"whatever. I don't want any trouble" she whispered

"Trouble?"

"All the girls looked at me as if I'm they're my long time enemy" I laughed at that.

"What's funny?" She frowned.

"Your afraid of them?"

"No, I just don't want trouble"

"Your afraid"

"Why did you asked if you won't believe my answer?"

She's back to the mad-mood again.

"Your unbelievable"

"Ha ha" She faked her laughed that made me laughed more

"So, your going away now?" She still wants me to go away.

"Nope"

"What else do you need?"

"I want you not to be angry at me before I go away"

"Just go"

"Your not angry"

"I'm not"

"One more thing, can I have some of these cupcakes"

She laughed. She looks so cute laughing.

"You know, you should always smile"

"Why is that?" She still are laughing.

"You look cute" She stopped then blushed. She's even cuter now.

"So can I have it?" She came back to laughing.

"Ok ok!" I took a bite.

"Hmm…sweet"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Can I have some?" She looks interested.

"Naw, You already gave it to me" She pouted.

I called for a waitress who happened to be watching us. I ordered a box of the cupcakes.

Bella just stared at me the whole time.

"Here's the cupcake you want"

"A box of it?"

"Yeah. I guess one isn't enough of you. 3 slices of chocolate cake? ahaha" We laughed again.

"Kinda hungry"

"Eat one. Its delicious" She took a bite then smiled

"Yeah. Its my favorite now"

"Surprisingly, I've been here for years and its my first time to eat this"

"Why's that?"

"I don't eat here much"

"What do you mean? We're not allowed to get out of the school in school hours"

"Delivery"

"Ohh"

"Bella, I guess I have to go to my next class"

"Ok"

"What's your next class?"

"PE which is the annoying swimming class"

"Its my third class. Its not annoying. The teacher is nice actually. Got to go"

"What's your next class Edward?"

"Biology"

"OK" She smiled.

"Bye bella, see you later"

"Bye"

I can feel Tanya is looking at me as I passed her.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I had a good conversation with Edward. Surprisingly, He's not annoying much. I came back into reading. I still have 15 minutes before my class start. Suddenly someone sat at the chair in front of me.

Tanya.

"So, your new here?"

"Yes"

"From where?" What's with her?

"Costarica"

"How did you and Edward meet?" I thought she wasn't Edward's girlfriend. Why is she acting like one?

"School"

"Don't answer like that. Be specific"

"Why do you care?"

Suddenly two girls sat beside me

"Answer it or you'll be hurt" Now I'm in trouble.

"He's my seatmate at History" I won't tell her I bumped at Edward and that was our first meet.

"He talked to you?"

"Just asked my name"

"How bout today? Why did he brought you a cupcake? A BOX OF IT!" She looked angry. I have to make a story. I have to lie.

"He owned me. He ate the box of cupcake I was supposed to give to my brother that's why she gave it back to me"

"Bella, I'll give you some warning" She suddenly hold my wrists tight. I can feel my wrists aching.

"Stop Tanya, I don't want fight"

"STAY AWAY FROM EDWARD! He's MINE! If I saw the two of you talked for 5 minutes or long, I'll bite your head off!" She let go of me and go away with her friends laughing. I almost cried. My wrists hurt so much.

I gathered my things and went to PE. This is bad. I already have enemies.

I have to stay away from Edward to avoid this kind of trouble. I don't want this. After our class, I saw Edward. He walked to me. Tanya was there. Glaring at me.

"Hey Bella"

"Hey"

"Whazzup?"

"Actually I got to go"

"Can we talk for a minute" Tanya was still glaring at me. Edward seemed to realized I'm not looking at him. He looked at Tanya then back at me.

"What is it bella?"

"Nothing. Uhmm, bye."

I ran and went to my room and did my homeworks. It still bothered me about the cafeteria thing. I manage to sleep. I woke up 8. I get some shower and picked up a nice outfit. As I'm walking, its kinda dark here, someone from my back covered my hands and drag me somewhere I don't know.

* * *

><p><strong>OHH! BELLA's in trouble? Gonna update soon! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Sad Story

**OK SO EDWARD'S REAL NAME IS ****Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!**

**SORRY if sometimes I have wrong grammar! =]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Sad Story**

**BPOV**

I tried to shout but it is useless, there are hands on my mouth. He let go of me once we were at the back of the library. No one was here. I was about to shout for help when I realized who was it.

"Stop it Bella, its me Edward" He whispered then chuckled.

"What the hell? What's wrong with you Edward"

"Shhh. We have to whisper"

"Why was that?"

"Tanya might here us"

Ok. So I understand all of this. He knows what happened.

"If you know what happened, you should also know we should not be talking to each other"

"I don't know exactly what happened. All I know is that people are talking about it, they said Tanya hurt you for you to stay away from me"

"Why won't you leave me then?"

"I don't want to"

"Your just going to make my life miserable! I'll have enemies here!"

"I'll talk to them"

"You don't have to! Your just going to waste your time!"

"Bella, You're the only person I know who likes to be my friend not because of my popularity or my money. Your real bella. You don't flirt with me or anything. "

"Edward just stop, How can you say that? Huh? We've known each other for how long? 2 days!"

"It feels like I've known you my whole time"

"That's hilarious. No, that's crazy"

"I'm serious bella"

I have to lie to make him go away. He's just a person who happened to be a friend of my friends. Yeah, I'm not angry at him but I really don't want any trouble.

"Edward, I don't want you to be my friend"

He just stared at me. He won't be hurt, I'm sure of that.

"Can I go now Edward?" He still won't speak. That's weird.

"Ok bye" I told him as I left him.

He had the same face when I leave my fiancée Eddie. The real truth is I don't know his real whole name. That's just his nickname. We were little but I can still remember that face. Its like he doesn't want me to leave but he don't have a choice.

I went to Rosalie's party. I have to excuse myself and she told me to be safe. I left the party earlier than I planned and went back to my room seeing flowers and a chocolate at my door. I opened the letter.

"_Bella, I'm sorry I have to make annoyed all the time. I completely understand you. I'm going to stay away from you if that's your choice. I promise you I won't be your source of trouble anymore. I'm not angry and I hope you're not too. Sorry about Tanya, I'll talk to her and ask her to stay away from you. Thanks for the time earlier at the canteen. I enjoyed our little conversation. So sorry"_

_Edward._

Well at least he won't try to talk to me anymore. I tried to sleep that night but I felt so sorry for Edward. Why am I thinking about him? Gahh. Starting tomorrow, I'll focus on my studies. That's it.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I gave bella flower and chocolates as peace offering. It makes me feel miserable knowing she was hurt because of me. I have to say a word to Tanya. I went to the party, I didn't saw bella there. Maybe she skipped it. I saw Tanya dancing.

"Tanya can we talk?"

"Sure, how bout let's dance first"

"No, NOW" She looked at me then agreed.

We went outside the building.

"What did you told Bella?"

"I told her to stop seeing you"

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"because Edward, she's like every other girl here! She just wanted you for money! For popularity!"

"JUST LIKE YOU?"

"No, Edward! I'm already rich! I'm popular!"

"You don't have the right to do that! Your not my girlfriend or something! You don't have to make choices for me, SHE'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK TANYA!"

"EDWARD! I'm your friend! You've known me since we were 9! Of course I care about you, I searched about bella spilner and there's nothing about her in the web! How will you know she's not what I think? "

"But still Tanya-" I was about to protest but she cut me off

"Let's just forget this Edward. I'll say sorry to bella. You and her can be friends"

"She doesn't want me to be her friend"

"Sorry for that. At least you already know. Its not your fault"

Yeah it isn't.

"Tanya, thank you, but promise me you won't do that again"

"Promise" She gave me her best smile and I believed her.

We went back to the party, later on its already 2 am. Students are going back to their dorm. I went to my dorm which is next to bella, Her room is 204 while mine is 203. I suddenly remembered something when I went to bed.

********flashback**********

I'm 6 yrs old.

Its my last day to visit bells. Mom told me we can't go back because I'm going to study and I won't have time to visit her anymore. I woke up early to visit Costarica. When I saw bells I ran towards her and hugged her. I saw her wearing the necklace I gave. I smiled. We played that day. Its already 8 pm and her family wanted us to have dinner.

Shona, bells's maid suddenly came towards us

"Princess, Prince, Your parents wanted you two to go and eat now"

"We'll be there in a minute" I told Shona

She nodded then get out. The moment she walked away I drag bella into our little garden at the back of the palace. We're laughing while running.

"Bells, Promise me you won't forget me"

"Of course Eddie. You're my bestfriend" She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Don't worry, We'll gonna see each other after I study. I'll be back, Just wait for me"

"I will, always" She smiled.

We went back to the palace to eat dinner. The last thing I remembered is me crying as well as Bells. We hold each others hands while our parents tried to break our hold. I hugged her last more.

"Bye bells. I'm going to miss you"

"Bye Eddie. I'm gonna miss you two"

I ran towards the limousine. I hate this.

*********End of Flashback***********

I remembered bella's face. Why am I thinking of bella when I remembered is my real friend Bells. I guess they have one same thing. They make me smile. Suddenly my phone rang

"Edward, Its your mom"

"Mom, its 2 am here…what's the rush?"

"Sorry honey, just wanna make sure your ok. Say happy birthday to your sister for me"

"Everything is alright-" Except my friendship with Bella "-Ok I will. Bye"

"Bye, love you both"

"oK mom."

* * *

><p><strong>OK! Hope you like it! Xoxo, Ryry! Mhuah!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Avoiding You

**Chapter 8**

**Avoiding you**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

**Wednesday.**

For years, It is my first time to have an enemy at my second day at school. My wrists are alright now. I didn't got a chance to sleep last night. I've been thinking if Edward will really keep his promise. I wanted to start again today. Its not that late, I'll be meeting more friends and I hope they'll like me. I quickly cooked my breakfast then before I leave my room, I didn't forget my necklace Eddie gave. It was like my lucky charm. But I don't want anyone to ask about it so I always place it under my blouse.

Once I got out of the room, someone from Room 203 went outside too. It was Edward. He looked surprised too but he quickly smiled then got away.

"Ok, that's it. No talk. That's what I wanted. But why am I sad?" I told myself.

School hours passed like a blur to me. I managed to get good grades and a nice recitation. The principal also talked to me. He told me that my mom called to check if I was safe. It's kinda weird; I've been seeing Edward almost everywhere I go. In the canteen, In our history and music class, In the park, in the library. It's like we both like to hide from each other but we always accidentally saw at each other. But you can really feel there is this huge space between us. We are just smiling or one of us will pretend we didn't seen each other. Tanya on the other hand, kept smiling at me. Devil smile. She's also running for School Committee President that's why she pretended to be my friend. She said sorry and "let's forget about what happened yesterday". She walks to the school with two girls at her back pretending she was very popular. Whatever Tanya. I really wanted to trash her. If all she can know, I'm much more popular at her when my 18th Birthday comes.

"Gosh, speaking of birthdays…..its my birthday next week! GOSH! I have to be back at the palace by Saturday next week!" I agreed to my parents I'll have a masquerade ball for my people in Costarica to know I'm still alive. Suddenly someone from my back spoke.

"What? ADVANCE HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA" Rose greeted me while holding hands with Emmett.

"Yeah…advance" Jasper and Alice said then both giggled.

"What are the plans?" Rose said

"Masquerade ball but just wanna tell yah'll its next week not this saturday"

"Cool, I always wanted one" Alice whispered

"You should tell Edward" Rose spoke

"Why?"

"He's our friend, wouldn't you invite him?"

"I'm trying to hide my identity remember?"

"Yes but I've seen you two act together. Something wrong?" Al said.

"Naw"

"Ok if that's what you said so" Jasper mumbled.

I told them goodbye and went to eat dinner at the cafeteria. I went back to my room to watch Pretty Little Liars and to do some homeworks. I unintentionally slept. I woke up with a beep on my phone

"Hey Bella, It's your mom. Everything is fixed for your birthday. We'll wait for you on Saturday! Love you!"

Mom. She really is excited for this. I rang her back to say thanks and I'll be there but I'm not expecting her to call back because the time difference here and there is huge. I also remembered her my birthday is next week not this week.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV (Rosalie)<strong>

The moment after we greeted Bella super advance happy birthday and asked her about Edward, we knew there is something wrong. Maybe my stupid brother hurt her. Em and Jasper went to get some ice cream.

"Hey Alice"

"Yeah?" She's reading a magazine.

"Do you think Bella should know that I'm her fiancee's sister?"

"I don't know Rose, Things might be complicated" Thanks for the answer Al.

"You think so? Well Do you think Bella should know that Edward is her long time bestfriend/fiancée/childhood sweetheart? And also for Edward to know that?"

"Look Rose, You and I both know Edward and Bella are avoiding each other. They're kinda cold to themselves. They should know it when they are close enough. I mean, once you tell them today or tomorrow, They're feelings when they're young might changed due to the happenings today"

"Well ok. Its not my job anymore. Hey, If Bella's 17 birthday is on Saturday, Do you think she will invite Edward?"

"I'm sure my mom already send the castle an invitations. Now, those letters addressed to you and Edward will be delivered here. When they do, Edward will read it and he will be excited to attend. They'll have nice time together even though they can't see each other's face. The wrong thing is, if bella will fall inlove with Eddie she knows who is actually Edward, She might continue not talking to Edward here in school or even outside the school…. And when the time comes for them to see each other's face, They will feel some difference and that's bad. They'll destined to marry each other."

"WOW al, longest thing I ever heard from yah, but you know what? Your right"

"Always am" We both laughed.

"Hey what are you two laughing about?" Jasper asked

Me and Al looked at each other then mumbled "BOTH OF YOU"

"Ohh, really huh? That means tickle time!" Emmett and Jasper almost killed us because of laughing….

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I managed to do what I should have done. I didn't talk to bella even though It killed me. I wanted to talk to her because I enjoyed her company. I am really sad bella doesn't want to be my friend anymore. This day sucks. I'm kinda mad at Tanya, if she didn't did what she did yesterday, Me and Bella should be friends now. Tanya keeps on flirting on me, I swear once she touched my hand, I'm gonna make her regret it. But I wanted to change this year so I won't do that. I left Tanya without saying a word. As a team leader, I went straight to my basketball team. Practicing is a good distraction for me. I slept as soon as I went to my room because I am so tired.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV <strong>

Mom called again. She's been bubbling about her excitement on my coming party which I find weird. She's so excited as well as my people in Costarica even though they won't see my face. Hmmp. She also told me everything is already fixed although its too early. My presence is what they were all waiting. Gahh. This is a long stressful week for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Yah like it? PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 BuhBye for Now

**Chapter 9**

**Buh-bye for now**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

**Next Morning. Thursday.**

A letter was given at me at my room. There's a logo of Costarica. I quickly opened the envelope. There are two letters inside it. One is an invitation to a masquerade ball for Princess Isabella Marie Swan's 17th birthday on Saturday next week.

"ATLAST! I ALREADY KNOW HER NAME!" I shouted at my room suddenly remembering my room is not sound proof and that my roommates can hear me even bella. That's embarrassing.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

**Friday.**

Two days have passed and I didn't even felt it. Me and Edward haven't said a word to each other since Tuesday. It was good. I'm not avoiding him. Ok, To be honest, I am. But He will be my partner at my Lab class. We still have to talk. Our first lesson is easy. It was something I already studied because I'm a princess. Princesses must know much more than a normal teen. Surprisingly, Edward too. We finished it by 5 minutes but my classmates isn't even finished on Test I.

"How'd you know this?" Edward suddenly asked. Of course. There is nothing to do but to talk.

"How bout you?"

"Don't answer me with another question"

"I'm on advance lessons on my old school"

"Well me either"

"Ok" That's it. I ended the conversation or not.

"Are you mad at me?"

"What? No. Why should i?"

"I don't know. I just thought you didn't want me to be your friend" Ohh.

"Guess I changed my mind" I smiled at him but he didn't saw it.

"What makes you change your mind?"

"Its not your fault someone hurt me, but I still want to avoid you"

I was just being honest.

"Well thanks for clearing it up"

Our conversation was ended because Mr. Valmer asked us why are we already finished. We explained it and he understood. That was the last longest conversation I had with Edward.

**Saturday and Sunday.** I went outside the school for shopping and to buy some new things for my room. I even bought groceries so that my foods won't be from canteen always.

**Monday. Tuesday. Wednesday. **

Due to Mr. Valmer knowing there are two students in his class who already know his lessons, he taught us new lessons. I was having hard time with it because I need a partner but Edward is always absent for 3 days. I got angry with Edward messing my grades. If he didn't show up tomorrow, I swear I will kill him.

**Thursday.**

I waited for Edward during our lunch. Not that he know, I was just going to see if he still goes to school. And yeah, He was with Tanya. I didn't mind that. But what made me angrier is he was in school but he's not here at Lab. HE IS REALLY MESSING AT MY GRADES! After class, I went to the garden where I expected Edward to hang out. Once I saw him, I went into him.

"HEY YOU!" He looked at me surprised.

"What?"

"What the hell? WHERE WERE YOU?"

"What's your problem?"

"YOU'RE MY PROBLEM!"

"DON'T SHOUT AT ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" He shouted back at me.

"DIDN'T DO ANYTHING? You skipped classes!"

"SO? I thought you were in advance placement on your old school? You don't need a partner!"

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM! NEW LESSONS!"

"well, that's not my problem anymore if you can't understand it"

I calmed myself before speaking.

"I don't care if you wanted not to have high grades. But please, I need high grades. Your messing with it. All I need is your presence and your cooperation."

He just laughed at me

"I thought you wanted to avoid me?"

"Leave the personal things outside this. THIS IS MY GRADES EDWARD! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

"Let's just say I don't wanna see you"

"Then please drop the subject so I'll have new partner"

"I won't do that"

"PLEASE DON'T MAKE MY LIFE MISERABLE!"

"Look at yourself bella, your begging. I didn't know someone like you can do that"

"If your angry with me, FINE! I wish you will be happy because this is the last time you'll see me!"

"What are you saying?" He looked curious.

"I'm gonna stay away from you"

"Good" I wasn't expecting that. The Edward I knew vanished. He was just very nice to me last Friday and now, He was changed.

"Just wanna say thank you for all our conversations and for making my life miserable. I've only been here 2 weeks but I think no one likes me anymore. Sorry for the entire thing I did that hurt you. "

He looked hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! No more romance? Ha ha. I'll update soon! Promise! Xoxo!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 The preparation

**OMG! I can't believe 6 people already recognized my story! I'm so happy because you guys love my first story! Natashar, ****the ectprincess****, ****. CullenLuvr**** , ****BlueAppleMousse**** , ****RobSten4ever****,****vampireheiress13**** thank you for reviewing! OK so starting today, I'll have longer stories per chapter =]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**The preparation.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

**Friday.**

I didn't told Edward I'll have to go away from this school. I just told him I'm going to stay away from him. I have my plans. Today, I'll pack my things and wait for Allan, who is my personal bodyguard since I was a kid. He is 30 years old and my family trusted him. No one knows I'll be out of LA today and after my party at Costarica even Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper. I won't come back here.

_Knock. Knock._

I opened the door seeing Edward. I slammed the door closed without speaking.

"Bella, Let's talk please" He told me. I can hear he leaned at the door. I didn't answer.

"Ok, I completely understand your angry at me and you don't want to talk to me but I just wanna tell you that I am an idiot, jerk, mean, dumb, coward, dork, fool, ridiculous stupid, and insane to do that to you. I'm sorry. I…I can't tell you why I did that. I just can't"

I can feel tears on my eyes. Why am I gonna cry? Gahh. I didn't answer back because I know he can hear me crying once I talked.

"I'm really sorry. Don't worry, I'll be at the class starting Monday. And I won't be your problem anymore" I don't know what to say. I'm so coward. I can't talk to him.

"I'll give you time to think if you can forgive me. I won't be here in the town this weekend, Bye for now"

I then started to cry. I don't know why but my tears just keep on falling down. I stopped crying after 30 minutes. What's wrong with me? I composed myself when Allan came. Good thing they parked at the back of the school. No one will see me go. Before I went inside the limo, I had the last look at the school.

"Bye LA, Bye University of LA, Bye bad memories, and goodbye….Edward"

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Too sad bella will not come back anymore. Damn you brother! Well its time to make him be sorry. I knocked at his door and he told me to come in. I sat at his bed.

"What?" Bad mood eh?

"Did you say happy birthday to bella?"

"WHAT?"

"any word than What?"

"She didn't told me"

"Why should she?"

He looked I don't know. Not good with faces.

"So you came all down here just for that?"

Oops.

"No brother, I'm here to remind you we should get going. I mean its Princess Isabella birthday today"

"Yeah right"

Gosh. I'm insane. I hope he won't recognized that…that I said its birthday of bella and Isabella. Now I'm dead if he will knew that.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

It was Bella's birthday and I didn't know. Bella still won't talk to me. I didn't even hear her say a word. I can't blame her. I just…..I just don't want to see her every Lab class and pretend we are alright. She is hurt because of me that's why I avoided her. I felt hurt too….seeing her but knowing she don't want me as her friend. And all of this ends badly. She is mad because I'm messing with her grades. I'm a dumb not to realize that! Now she's angrier and I know there is nothing I can do to erase that! STUPID ME! I…I think I'm falling in love with her. I don't know but I wanted to be with her more than my fiancée Princess Isabella. I will try to forget her….for my fiancée.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

**Saturday.**

"Mom!" I run to her hugging her the moment I saw her!

"Oh honey, I miss you!"

"Miss you too mom"

"So how was school?" Well mom, I met this guy Edward but he made me annoyed and angry and stuff.

"Everything is ok" I faked a smile. Hope she didn't saw it

"Met some new friends?" There. She didn't realized my lies.

"Met Prince Jasper of Monaco, Princess Rosalie of…oh I still haven't asked her what country is she from"

"I didn't know there are lots of royals there"

"They are hidden like me"

"Ohh, well you better go to your room now. Your personal designer is meeting you at 2 pm and people are starting to arrived at the airport. If they saw you, all our hard works for this masquerade ball will be vanished"

"ahaha, yeah"

I went to my room. I miss my room even though I'm only gone for 2 weeks but I felt like it was years. Enough with the DRAMA Bella. It's your birthday today. I need a distraction. I went to get my diary. I didn't got a chance to use it at LA because of heavy schedule.

_Dear Pink Diary,_

_Sorry for not talking to you since I was in LA_

_I felt so hurt and sad I have to leave LA._

_Its just that I am so stressed and I hate it._

_I just don't want to mingle with that annoying Edward. _

_Mom and Dad still don't know my plan to not to come back at LA._

_I'm gonna study at New York. I wanted to enjoy my last year there._

_And hey, Its my 17__th__ birthday! For a very long time, I'm having a big masquerade ball!_

_Hope everything will be alright. Hoping to see Prince Eddie._

_Much love, Bella._

**2 pm.**

"Can I come in?"

"Gustavo?"

"Princess Isabella?"

"Yes"

"My honor to finally meet a very young beautiful lady. I can't believe your all grown up. The last time I designed your gown was when you were 6"

"Yeah I remember"

"I'll make you prettier today. Even though you were wearing a mask, guys will drop their jaws seeing you come out for the spotlight"

"Thank you Gustavo"

"No no no! Thank me later. We should start working! I only have 6 hours working on you"

He picked a black and pink gown matched with a pink mask to match my cake **(go to my profile and click Secret Identity Link) **Before I wear my mask, I wore my necklace. Gustavo told me it matched my outfit. Good thing he didn't have to replace it.

"Ok, about the dress?" He asked.

"Am I suppose to be able to breathe?" It is really fitted.

"No" What?

"Oh well then its perfect"

"Just kidding. Ok I'll adjust it. I don't want the princess to faint in the middle of the dance"

"HAHAHA yeah"

Gustavo helped me wore my mask. He left to change too. It was really nice to be a princess again. Then someone knocked. To my surprise, It was Rosalie.

"Rosalie!" I hugged her.

"I thought you can't come?"

"It's a surprise I guess! You are sooooooooo beautiful"

"Thanks, Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Birthday girl"

"What country are you from?"

There is a long pause before she answered

"Denmark"

"Ok…you should go now, party will start soon"

"Bella, don't trip! See yah later!" I laughed at that.

"I'll try" I closed the door just for safety. What if someone will see me before the party? A paparazzi or something?

Then there was a knock.

"What is it rose?"

"Its me Bella, Your Eddie…"Oh my gosh. My heart was beating fast the moment I heard that name. I even don't know if I'm still breathing. Is this for real? I want him to see me so badly and me to see him but he have to wait. It will be just minutes. I have to wait.

"Yes?"

"Come on, Its just me, can't I come in?" He laughed. Its weird. His laugh is so familiar.

"Nope"

"Why?" I can hear the sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry, you'll see me later"

"Can we just talk?"

"We are"

"Bells, if you won't let me see you this time, you won't be able to see me later"

"Eddie-"

"Edward." Edward? No no no no…..It all came to my head. That laugh, that voice and what a coincidence that name. Edward can't be a prince. Edward is annoying while Eddie is fun to be with.

"Edward, are you still studying?"

"Yeah why?"

"At a school?" No answer.

"Edward?"

"Sorry. No bells, at the palace" Well that's the confirmation he's not Edward. Its just so weird. BELLA! Relax. He's not what you think he is.

"How bout you?" Oops.

"Look Edward, I think we have to chat later"

"Busy much?"

"A bit"

"Ok just wanna tell you, I'll be angry if you won't pick me to be your first dance tonight"

"That's unfair! I don't know what you look like"

"There is something you'll see that will make you remember it is me"

"Edward!"

"Got to go. Hoping to see you"

That is so unfair. How can I know it is him? What if I chose another guy? He'll be angry at me. Gosh!

"Your highness, It is time to go at the throne room" That is where my party will be held.

"Ok Angela. I'll be there. Make sure no one is at the hallway"

"Everything is fixed Princess"

Two palace guards opened my door and led me to the room. I took the deep breath. The moment they opened the room, Hungry flashes of cameras and full of applause welcomed me.

I'm home.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHHHH! THIS IS IT! PLEASE REVIEW! And hey, let's see if Edward will realize bells is bella! Ahaha xoxo, love you all 3<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Mybestbirthdaypartyever

**OK! Here's one of my favorite chapter I made :)**

**Hope yah'll like it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**My best birthday party ever**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

The moment I heard the host said bells name….i knew she's here. Cameras flashing and clapping is all I can hear. Then it's like my world stopped when I saw her. She's so beautiful even though I can't really see her face because of that mask but still….you can tell she's heartbreaking. Her long hair reached her waist and her brown eyes made me melt. And I can't believe this angel is the girl I knew and I will marry. This made me forget bella at school more. THIS girl in the door is a goddess.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

This makes me uncomfortable. My eyes hurt. Good thing half of my face is covered. No one will see me blushing. I looked around while walking to the front. I can't find Edward. How can I find him if all I see is Masks.

"I welcome you all, your highness, Princess Isabella Marie Swan of Costarica" It was really noisy. Even outside the palace. I know there is a large Screen near our palace filming this for my people to see my party live.

She gave me the microphone. Gosh….I didn't know I have to talk. Ok, calm down Bella….just say something. Then my mom made me sit at the table. It was like a press conference BEFORE the party. Never had one like this.

"So, Princess Isabella, what are you feeling right now that you are finally known" One of the reporters asked.

"I'm really grateful my people welcomed me again. I miss being in front of them. Its been 11 years"

"Can we know why did you vanish?"

"Personal reasons"

"What is a princess for you?" Whoah. No one ever asked me that.

"Being a royal is not like being famous or being rich. It is something much much more. It is a way of being that can only be learn from birth. It is an embodiment which requires you to sacrifice who you are for what you must be"

"That's very nice Princess Isabella" A reporter said

"Changed Subject, Is it true you are engaged to Prince Edward of England since you were a kid?"

Everyone became silent. Ohh.

"Yes" I have to admit it. Everyone became noisy and happy again.

"So, Where is he?"

"I haven't seen Edward since I was 6 until now. But I talked to him earlier and he's here"

"Princess Isabella, may we ask from where did you get that very beautiful necklace your wearing?"

"It was a gift from Edward" Full of applause came to the room…there are others outside yelling sweet! This is embarrassing. I know Edward is looking at me right now

Questions were stopped because I have to give my first dance to start the party. As a tradition, I have to pick a guy. Once I get out of the chair, I was crowded by guys. I looked around…crap, can Edward please speak? Suddenly I remembered our necklace. I searched for it and I only saw a guy sitting on the table. It was him. His necklace gave me answer. I walked towards him…

"I hope you don't mind but can I have this dance, Edward?"

People heard that…..and all the cameras came to us. He took my hand and led me to the circle of the room. "Of course, Bells"

I was looking at his eyes…I'm gonna remember this, because I won't see him again for a year.

He put his hand on my back making me melt.

"What are you thinking?" He asked at my ear. I know we should be whispering for us not to be heard my others in this room.

"You"

"Same"

"Your thinking of me?"

"Yes. I think every guy in this room are thinking of you right now…too bad your already taken"

"Silly, you know I can back out"

"You won't. You already met me. You won't forget about me, I know that and I also know I won't forget you"

"Ha ha. That's sweet….I can't believe I'm actually talking to you"

"me too.. I'm sorry I have to leave you"

"Its alright. I did the same"

"What do you mean?" I forgot he didn't know

"It's not just you who studied at a school. I did too, but I stayed here at the palace since last year" The second sentence is the only lie.

"Hmm"

We danced there cherishing the moment.

"After we danced, I'll get your number"

"Sure"

"I don't wanna lose touch on you. Can't I see your face? You know you can trust me. I won't tell it to others. You can see me too"

"Sorry, but as much as I want to, I can't…guess you have to wait for a year"

"Year? That's too long"

"Me and My mom have a deal. One more year of staying hidden"

"Aren't you bored staying at a palace for studies?"

"Sometimes. I guess that's our life"

"Let's go at our little garden behind this castle if you still remember"

"Of course. But we have to finish this dance so that no one can see us and follow us"

"Yeah…I want privacy too"

The song ended a few minutes after our conversation. We ate then he got out the room first. Then I followed. Once I was at the garden, I was finding me. He's not here…where is he?

Then someone from my back hugged me.

"I miss you" His breath tickling my neck. I actually know it was him. I don't have to look to check.

"Eddie, I miss you too"

"Edward." He corrected it. We laughed at that

"Years have passed and things changes…but I'm glad our closeness is not gone"

He kissed my cheek. "Just like kindergarten" He told me.

"How are you?"

"I spent my years thinking about you and I'm thankful you had this party"

"Me too"

"Can't I really see your face?"

"It hurts me not seeing you on my birthday but I really can't." He didn't speak. He just hugged me tighter. He led me to our bench where our names were engraved. We became silent. He put his arms around me then spoke.

"I met this girl at our school-" I know he doesn't love me anymore. I know he will find someone else

"-who is very beautiful and smart and she makes me happy." Ouch.

"But things changes. She got mad at me because I'm rude-" I cut him off "Your not"

"I am. And now there is nothing I could do to make us become friends again"

"That's sad. You know…I met this guy too. He makes me happy but like yours, its too complicated. I have to let go of him…well we are not together but I have to stay away from him without saying goodbye"

"If I were on his place, I wouldn't give up on you" He told me

"But what if he didn't have a choice?"

"Everyone has a choice. It's just our decision whether to give up or not"

"I guess you're right. But I have you now, I don't have to think about him" I told him

He hugged me tighter again. "I have you now too. I won't replace you. Promise"

"Edward, Don't promise me that. You know you can't pick who you love"

"Yes but since we were child, I already know I love you" Aww. This makes me blush

"hmmm"

"No I love you?" He asked.

"Wait for the day you'll hear it…."

"Unfair"

"Edward-" I was going to protest but he cut me off

"I have the patience. Wait for me ok?"

"Where are you going?"

"Just wait" He left me. I stared at the stars….Then when he came back, He gave me roses.

"Thanks, they're beautiful"

"Just like you"

"I'm very flattered"

"Come on bella, we have to go back before someone noticed" He hold my hand on our way back

People are dancing happily, enjoying the night like me. I hope Edward from my school is happy right now. My mom and Dad were dancing too. Me and Edward were stopped by the media for pictures.

I smiled happily holding Prince Edward's hand. Funny thing is, I got another room for my gifts….It was loaded and I think we needed another room. The "after conference" came. This time with my family beside me.

"Is it true you and Prince Edward already kissed tonight?" Edward smiled.

"I think that was personal matter"

"Come on princess Isabella!" Everyone shouted even my sister Al.

"No, Its not true" They looked sad

"But I kissed her on the cheeks as a birthday gift" Edward said, Everyone was back to happiness. Hilarious.

Lots of Lots of questions were given that night. I also met the Duke of York, Princess Beatrice of York, Princess Madeleine of Sweden, Queen Silvia and many more royals. I left the room even though there are still so many people dancing. I was about to enter my room when someone caught my hand. To my surprise, it was Edward.

"Bella"

"Yeah?"

"I have to go back at the palace today" My heart stopped. He'll leave again?

"Can't you stay for a week?"

"I'm sorry. I wanted to but I can't"

I stared at the ground, I can feel my eyes are starting to have water. I don't wanna cry in front of him again. He touched my face with both his hands making me look at his eyes. He stared at me for a very long time then suddenly he leaned in and pressed his lips on me. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I was crying now, I won't see him again for a year…or more. He looked at me again like he is very hurt he have to leave. Good thing I still have my mask on, he can't see my whole face hurt like his.

"Bella, Promise me again, you won't forget me"

"I promise, how bout you?"

"I promise not to forget you and replace you at my heart" He hugged me.

"Guess this is the goodbye?" I told him…hugging him back tight.

"No bella, there's no goodbye on us. Hey, you can come to my birthday too"

"That's good" I smiled.

He left and promised me he will keep his promise forever.

I entered my room crying heavily. I went to have some shower even though it was 3 am in the morning…..I will miss him more than he know. How can I enjoy another year without him? I didn't know this was so hard. I opened my diary before sleeping:

_Dear Pink Diary,_

_I'm still crying. I have lots of reasons to cry. Being happy for having this party, for holding Edward's hand for a long time, to have his hug, to have his kiss…..it was my first kiss and I'm glad it was from him. He left again…and that made me cry much more. Why can't a year be tomorrow? I love him but I didn't told him. That sucks, I know. But at least we both know we have each other and we promised we will not forget each other. I still count this as my best birthday party I ever had because I spent it with Edward._

_Xoxo, Bella :'(_

I went to bed and sleep. I was so tired….

* * *

><p><strong>At last! They met each other as princess and prince!<strong>

**And if you are confused why did they not recognized each other as Edward-Eddie and Bella-Bells**

**Is because they are very distracted that night.**

**It was their first time to see each other again for a very long time.**

**They are so happy together not to think about that…well let's just see on my next chapters!**

**Thanks for reading my story,**

**Hope you like this! REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Xoxo, Ryry!**


	12. Chapter 12 Too many tears

**Hope you all will enjoy! =]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Too many tears**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I came back at school Sunday afternoon. I quickly went to my room and lie down at my bed, thinking about that night. I was happy to finally meet my fiancée and she didn't forget me. I will never forget every second of that party. Her sweet eyes behind that mask, her soft lips, and her cute smile….I wish I saw her face. Me I replace my picture at the little frame and put the picture of me and Isabella together at her party. I was disturbed by some noise beside my room. I went to see what's happening to Bella. I knocked.

"Everything ok there?" She opened the door but to my surprise, I saw a girl arranging her things from the box. It's not Bella.

"Yeah"

"Uhmm where is the girl who are staying here?"

"I don't know. I'm new here. Think she's gone….but you know, I'm here" She smiled.

I shuddered and went back to my room. That's the one thing I'll never forget at my classmate Bella, she didn't flirt with me even at once. She's even annoyed at me. Where was she anyway? Maybe her family cannot afford to pay the luxury room…and she has to be transfer to another room? I don't care but I'm very curious. I went to the school office to check what room is Bella, I made an excuse that my sister left something at her. I was shocked by Ms. Taylor's answer. She told me that Bella just called this morning saying her family and she decided to transfer her at another school because of personal reasons.

After all my happiness last night, I'm feeling different. Why am I hurt? Hurt like when I left Princess Isabella yesterday. Bella will never come back anymore. She left without forgiving me, without knowing I care about her, without us fixing our problems, without us being friends…..or more than friends. I know it is wrong for me to feel like this when I already have the Princess of Costarica….

That night, I spend my time watching a movie to distract me, but suddenly I remembered something

********Flashback***********

The night me and Bella had our last conversation.

"PLEASE DON'T MAKE MY LIFE MISERABLE!" She shouted at me.

"Look at yourself Bella, your begging. I didn't know someone like you can do that"

"If you're angry with me, FINE! I wish you will be happy because this is the last time you'll see me!"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm gonna stay away from you"

"Good"

"Just wanna say thank you for all our conversations and for making my life miserable. I've only been here 2 weeks but I think no one likes me anymore. Sorry for the entire thing I did that hurt you. "

The last thing I heard from her.

********Flashback***********

I didn't know that she meant on "staying away from you" is leaving me. I stopped the DVD to watch some news, of course the first thing on the news is me and Isabella but what caught my eye is there is a picture of us, me hugging the birthday girl and kissing her cheek at our garden. I didn't know someone followed us. I really hate paparazzi. And I hate that I can't have bella and Isabella. Wait a minute, Bella and Isabella? Bella and Bella? Why didn't I recognized they have the same name? Then I remembered the way Bella talked, the way she eat, she smile….her eyes. I know Isabella's face even with her mask on, I can totally remember her eyes and lips….I compared it to bella….No way. Can bella be princess Isabella?

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I called the school the moment after I had breakfast. My mom and dad still didn't know I won't come back to LA anymore.

"Mom can we talk?" I told her as I went to her room

"We have to"

"Yes, we do?"

"There are pictures of you and Edward being cozy together. Good thing no kissing. Isabella Marie Swan, I know people knows your engaged with him but you should have known paparazzi will get this…This isn't good for the palace. We have traditions here and your acting not like a princess….I never saw a princess letting a prince kiss her cheek at a dark place! You have to think first before you act"

"Mom, what's the big deal? Of course he'll hug me, we haven't seen each other for 11 years!

"You told the media you haven't seen him in 11 years,yes. And all of the sudden you and him being sweet together? I'm not saying you shouldn't do this, what I mean is if you want to do that, at least not in public"

"Mom…okay. I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to see him again"

"I understand"

Dad came into the room and asked me why I'm here.

"Dad, Mom…I don't want to come back to LA anymore"

"I told you want another year free?" Dad asked.

"Yes I do but I don't want to study at LA"

"Why?" Mom asked.

"Things are pretty complicated" She raised her eyebrow.

"Someone is angry at me. I don't want trouble. I won't be able to enjoy my last one year if I'm going to stay there" and to see Edward.

"So where do you like to transfer?" That's the one thing I love about my mom and dad, once they saw me really decided, they'll agree that fast.

"New York"

"Ok, This evening, your all fixed. Pack your things and tomorrow morning, your already enrolled"

I hug them both and thanked them. I went back to my place…I packed my things and I'm ready for tomorrow. New start.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I searched the net to look for pictures of Isabella, The only pictures I saw are from her 17th birthday party and when she was young. I also looked for Bella Spilner. No facebook, No twitter, no tumblr, no youtube account, no yahoo account, no myspace, no nothing. Not even a single picture with a friend. This makes me drag more to prove my theory is correct. I sneaked to the office, their back door is always happened. I knew that because I once did this before. I looked for files about Bella Spilner, no file? How come? I searched for Isabella and to my surprise, Her real name is on the file of the school. So that means Isabella is Bella. But why did the school have her real name? What I did is I faked my documents into my fake name. That just means the school knows she's hiding her identity. I went back to my room and lie at my bed.

"I'm so stupid. Why didn't I know that? I should be happier with her now. So the guy she told me at our little garden is me?"

"You're not stupid Edward, I am" Someone speak.

"Who's that?" I looked around and saw Tanya

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know where to go. I don't want to stay at my room…I'm worried"

"And you immediately thought of me?"

"Yes, sorry"

"What's your problem?" Its too late and I have to make her out of this room faster.

"My mother called me telling me my father is ill. He stopped working couple of days and now we don't have money for his medicines! My HEAD hurts so much! I don't know what to do? I can't work outside the school! I'm worried about father!"

Tears fell down her eyes, but I don't feel sad for her. Not even a bit. I went to another room and get a cash. Its no biggie for me, she needs it more than me.

"Here" I handed it to her

"What is this?"

"Money"

"Of course I know that, but why?"

"You came here telling me your worried, what do you want me to do? Of course I'll give you"

She will hugged me but I stopped her.

"Thank you Edward! Thank you! I'll return this as soon as I can!"

"Welcome"

The moment she went out of my room I heard a knock.

"Forget something?" I thought it was Tanya, but it was Rosalie

"You seen Bella? She was not in her room"

I know Rosalie and Bella are close, so that means she knows bella is my princess?

"Why did you hide it from me Rose? I thought you were my sister"

"What do you mean by "hide"?"

"YOU HIDE THE TRUTH! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TOLD ME BELLA IS THE GIRL I WAS WAITING TO SEE FOR A LONG TIME!"

"I don't know what your talking about! Don't shout at me!"

"you and bella are close! You know it and I know it now!"

"You mean bella is Isabella?"

"keep on lying"

"Let me explain! She didn't know I know!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"She was hurt by you! Things will change if you both knew the truth!"

"Get out of my room"

"Edward I -"

"GET OUT!"

She stared at me but went out.

I know my bestfriend for a long time Jasper knew it too, Emmett and Alice.

Why does everyone lying on me? Now I won't get my princess back. Once we saw each other's face, she'll avoid me and even though we have to marry each other, she won't be happy. I won't be happy.

I'm stupid to let go of Bella. I know she didn't want to talk to me but I shouldn't left the school without her talking to me. I'm stupid!

I slammed all my things…Now my life is ruined. I'm sorry Bella…for all the things I said, for all the reasons to hurt you…I'm sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV <strong>

Hello New York! I promise myself I won't be in any trouble starting now! I managed to find my room which is a luxury room again. I fixed my things and when I got out of my room someone looked at me

"New here?" She looks like she don't know how to sleep

"Yes"

"I'm Jessica by the way"

"Bella"

"Nice name, hey sorry but I think I need to go to sleep. I'm drunk" That explains her look.

* * *

><p><strong>To <strong>**deathnoteuser07**** : thanks for reading my story but just wanna tell yah, she is not rebellious princess…she's hiding for her privacy.**

**This is something I made for a day and so chapter 13. I didn't rush it so please review and tell me if you like it! ****Thanks for reading! Love ya'll! xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13 Trying to forget you

**Chapter 13**

**Trying to forget you**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

First thing I visited around the campus is their library. Of course I'll remember Edward. Erase it Bella.

I have to know if they have good books here, my luck…all my favorites are here.

I went to canteen too to eat breakfast. It is Monday and in a matter of minutes, classes will start and so my first class went ok as well as the others.

On my English class.

"Is the seat taken?" I asked.

"It is available" He smiled at me.

"Your new here right?" He asked as a sat.

"Obviously" He laughed at that.

"My name is Jacob, How about you?"

"Bella"

"Beautiful name"

"Thanks"

Class started and after it, Jacob introduced me to the school, making himself a tour guide.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I'm still searching everywhere where did Bella stayed. I even wanted to go to Costarica just to talk to her parents, to ask where is bella living now but my parents did want me to be like this. They told me to finish my studies first and not to leave the campus until they told me so.

This isn't the end of my life. This isn't Edward for the past 11 years. I should be going out with my friends. I shouldn't waste my time finding her…If destiny will make us see each other, then so be it. I won't be worried of what will Bella say to me until we met again.

I went to Tanya and asked her for a date…We went to a mall since its already Saturday. We ate dinner then watched a movie. This shouldn't be Tanya, this should be Bella with me. After the movie, she dragged me for her to shop. She picked all she touched, and I couldn't say no…She'll be hurt and I'll lose another friend.

This is the worst date I ever had. I shouldn't have done this. Now I'm dead to my parents telling me where did I spend that huge amount of money.

"Edward, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really appreciate this day" She told me as she went inside her room. Of course you'll be happy, You have free items today.

I went to the park that same night. Why can't I forget her? I can earn her trust back when she knows I'm her prince but why am I feeling this? I miss her and I can't explain it…I wanted her because I…I like her, no I Love her much more than my own life. I need her.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Months passed and me and Jacob became close friends. He told me things about his life, his hometown Forks and about his ex-girlfriend what-so-ever. I told him things about my life, not the royal thing…I told him about my childhood sweetheart but I didn't tell him the name. Sometimes when Jacob told me his parents forgot to send an allowance at him, I gave him.

Jessica on the other hand is just a flirty girl. She's not my enemy nor my friend. I don't wanna be friends with girls like her.

"Bella" Jacob called after me

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Can we…yah know"

"Just say it"

"Can I invite you on a dinner tonight?"

"Why?"

"Just a friendly date. I think"

"Sure, pick me up 8" I smiled at him then turned my back and went inside my room

I know Jacob likes me but I don't feel the same. As much as this hurts, I'm still confused. I don't know if my childhood sweetheart/fiancée is my love or the guy who hurt me but made me smile too Edward. I know I promise myself not to think of Edward anymore but I just couldn't help it. 2 weeks with him made me remember him so much.

_Dear Pink Diary,_

_Jacob is a lot more different than Edward and he's good for me but why does_

_I still like Edward? Why can't it be Jacob?_

_It's unfair for Jacob that's why I accepted his date request._

_I just hope this day ends happily for me._

_On the other hand, I'm not really happy to be honest. _

_I have so much in my mind._

_BELLA! BE BACK TO THE OLD YOU! _

_The old bella when you don't have to worry about the things around you!_

_When you don't have to suffer like this!_

_I'm still trying. I only have 3 months free before I expose myself as a princess..._

_I should enjoy this. And I will._

_Love, Bella_

Its already 7 and I went to get some shower. I changed my outfit and heard a knock exactly 8 pm. I opened it and laughed seeing him with a car.

"You have a car?"

"Burrowed it" He smiled.

"ahaha let's go"

We went into a restaurant I once saw at a magazine.

"Jacob, isn't this restaurant kinda expensive?"

"Don't worry. I can afford it"

"Ok"

The waitress came and I ordered a lobster. Jacob did the same but when the lobster is served, he surprised me because he didn't know how to eat it.

"Jake, why did you order a lobster when you don't know how to eat them?" I laughed at him

"I just wanna try"

"Like this" I showed to him how and soon we both have fun together…

We ordered a dessert too, I picked banana split and he picked a gelatin what-so-ever.

We talked about the people around us and made fun at them.

Jacob called the waitress.

"We're ready for the check"

"Here we go"

Jacob looked at the receipt and he suddenly looked nervous.

"Bella, I forgot my wallet" He whispered at me. Really? Or you don't have the money to pay it?

I opened my wallet and give the waitress my credit card. Gosh, I'm not a money spender but this will make my mom think I am. If only Edward was on Jacob's place…I might be happier.

The waitress gave me back my credit card and thanked me.

"Bella, I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise"

"Yeah sure"

Instead of being happy, this night became annoying. I had a date before when I'm a child, just a little play date with prince Edward, that was a lot nice than this night.

I went to my room and just before I went inside, i turn around to tell Jacob goodnight but to my surprise, he hold my wrist and leaned down to kiss me, I quickly backed up and he kissed the air. He tried again but I used some self defense. That's it. No more friendships.

He opened his eyes in surprise and looked at me. "I'm sorry bella"

"No Jacob, You did it twice! Gosh! You made me pay tonight and you will return me that?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't meant it! And to be honest, your not beautiful, I just want your money!"

"Is that the reason you always told me about your parents thing forgetting your allowance? Just to get some money from me? HOW DARE YOU!" I am so angry I slapped him in the face…I saw him wanting to punch me so I quickly went to my room and locked the door.

I cried that night.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I was cleaning my room when I saw something, something that made me smile so much…to my excitement I quickly went to find my phone even though I'm not yet finished cleaning my room. It was Bella's number, she gave it to me that night on her birthday..I dialed it and a sweet voice answered.

"Bella"

"Who is this?" she forgot me quickly?

"It is your prince" I don't want to say to him it was Edward from her old school…

"Edward? How are you?" Something is wrong. She's always excited hearing it was me.

"Not so good..how about you my princess?" She giggled

"Same…" I can hear her sadness.

"Something bad happened?"

"Someone tried to kiss me last night, and he was my bestfriend! He even confessed to me he was just friends with me because of my money!" I felt anger at that guy whoever he is…how dare him hurt her!

"What the-" Before I even say a bad word she cut me off

"Relax prince charming" she chuckled.

"Bella…I can't wait to see you again but I think I'm afraid you won't like me anymore"

"Eddie, what are you saying? No matter what you look like, I'm still your princess" she laughed.

"Its not my face, I can't explain it to you right now…"

"Edward, I gotta go..classes will start, just call me when you can okay?"

"Of course"

"I'll see you soon! Hahaha! Bye! Really sorry!"

"Bye bella, Take care! Miss you"

"Miss you more" She ended the call.

I wish she'll be like this until the day she have to know that me and her prince is the same.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I was so shocked Prince Edward called. Well the sad part is I have to end the call because the boring class will start. On the other hand, I was avoiding Jacob and I think he did the same. Good, because I don't want fake friends in my life. I'll be with my Prince after 3 months…I just have to wait.

It was Alice's birthday next week. I have to be back at LA and surprise her one of this days or else she'll be mad at me forever…but where? I never miss a birthday of Alice even though that day is very important. Well maybe she'll make a huge party and I'll be able to see my Prince again…this time without mask. I can show him who I am or what I look like now that we only have 3 months privacy before the PUBLIC life.

**APOV**

"Hey Alice, Advance Happy Birthday!" Jasper told me giving me chocolates…Jasper is now my boyfriend. We've been together for months now!

"Thanks Jasper!"

"I'll give you presents everyday until your birthday!"

"Aww…thanks!" I kissed him and Emmett and Rose said "Yuck…Eww!"

"Get a life both of you!" I told them and laughed.

"My brother still won't talk to us, we shouldn't hide this from him" Rose said.

"Its not our fault now Rose"

"Whatever Alice, he's my brother…It's my first time to actually be treated by him like this…cold, not speaking"

"OK! Change topic! My birthday!" I told them

They all said "Again?"

"Yeah…what kind of party? I need a huge party for your brother to come and my sister so they'll be able to speak to each other again and to know the truth"

"You think so?"

"I need something different this time, how bout I rent a camp?"

"OMG alice, that's nice!"

"I know" telling them while smiling at myself.

This is my fault and I have to fix this or else there's no happily ever after at my sister's life.

* * *

><p><strong>XOXOXOXOXO! Thanks for the reviews! Mhuah!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 Friends Again

**Chapter 14**

**Friends Again**

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

I was in Rose's room with Emmett and Jasper browsing the nets and the magazines for good camp to rent. My friends even suggested non-sense names.

"How about Camp Burger?" Em said

"No, sweet camp" Jazz mumbled

"Pink Camp" Rose told us

"Gah…please look for something nice!"

"Hey Al, look at this"

"Camp Sassy"

"GOOD! That's it! Super girly like me!"

Em and Jazz just raised their eyebrows.

"Hey, Camp Sassy is a very old camp…we should redecorate it"

"What?"

"My birthday, my choice…next the theme!"

"Argh" They all said.

"Any problems?"

"No madame" That made me laughed.

"We still have 2 months!"

"2 months isn't enough!"

After our plans for my birthday, I treated them frozen yogurt and a burger. We even watched a movie.

"Thanks guys, we got to visit the camp this weekend and associate with the camp. No paparazzi, no uninvited guests. I wanted this to be the perfect birthday of mine ever!"

"Sure Al, as long as it's your treat" We all laughed.

I suddenly remember my sister is not happy now while I am. Its my fault. All of this…and the bad thing is, even if I invited Edward at the party, 7 days party before my birthday…I wouldn't be so sure that him and bella will be okay. I know my sister so much. Once you break her trust on you, its impossible for her to trust you again…I just don't know with Edward. I mean, it's a different story, Edward is her prince. GOSH! What am I gotta do?

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Me and my Prince talked in the phone so much. Texting there and here. Maybe we are just excited that we gotta see each other again at Alice's party but there's something disturbing him. I can hear it on the way he talk. Its like he have this big problem he's hiding for me. I don't know if it involves me or not but its like when he talk to me, there's this thing that when I laughed, he won't. I think he's having a hard time right now but I really wanted to know what is it. If I were his friend, more than that, he will tell me. I even think he don't wanted to see me.

And then I remembered something he said on the phone:

_I can't wait to see you again but I think I'm afraid you won't like me anymore_

What does that even mean? I won't like him anymore? That will never happen, I like him, I just don't know how much. 2 more months and boom! Me and him together again.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

As much as I can, after classes, after studying, after my practice…I called Bella. 2 months isn't enough for me. I wanted to hear her laughing, I wanted to feel she's not mad at me because I know when the time comes that I have to tell her who is the real me, she will be mad at me.

I can't tell her I'm a prince through a phone. She will never talk to me again. She will change her number and maybe, she won't go to Alice's big party. Alice confronted me she will invite Bella for me to talk to her but if Bella won't forgive me, there's nothing she can do. But I was still glad that Alice will do this.

**APOV**

"OMG! Isn't this the prettiest and one-of-a-kind and i-don't-know-the-right-word camp? I LOVE IT! How come I never knew this?" I told my friends as we visited camp sassy.

Mom and Dad approved my request, no parents allowed. At first they thought it was a bad thing staying at a camp all by ourselves…but at the end, they just agreed to send guards who will keep us safe all over the camp. They already talked to the school about that. School agreed as long as we keep their students safe too.

"Let's get started" Everyone cheered! Some of them are my classmates I never knew. The funny part is every group has a to-do list without me telling them. Guess they just love me. The geeks are getting woods from the forest beside the camp, the football team is cleaning the canteen, the basketball team is placing some stuff on the camp rooms, and the cheerleaders are painting the walls of the rooms…and so many more. At the end of the day, we all ate a dinner and we are all happy about the result. Camp Sassy became a new high-class camp.

Hope all our undertakings will not be useless for my sister. It is my first time to have a birthday for a cause. I mean, I wouldn't be happy if my sis will not forgive Edward. I will always blame myself

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Saturday.

I woke up and picked a paper to list what I will do today, now that my best friend is gone for good.

_Bella's way not to get bored:_

_8:00 - find something in the refrigerator and cook it for breakfast_

_8:15 - eat the food_

_8:40 - wash the dishes_

_9:00 - shower_

_9:30 - laundry_

_11:00 - fold clothes while watching _

_11:40 - cook for lunch_

_12:00- lunch_

_12:20 - wash dishes_

_12:40 - watch DVD _

_2:15 - at the town for groceries_

_3:30 - assignments and watch TV_

_4:20 - if Edward will call, I'll talk to him until what time he wants_

_4:20 - if Edward will not call, clean the room!_

_5:40 - snack_

_6:15 - cook for dinner_

_6:35 - eat dinner_

_7:10 - wash dishes_

_7:35 - shower again_

_8:00 - sleep_

That's it. I looked at the clock and it's almost 8:00 am…got to go cook some breakfast for myself.

Time passed by and like what I thought, Edward will call me but not in the time I knew he will call, he called me 9:30 am.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV <strong>

After my practice for my basketball team, I called Bella. I knew it was early but I just can't resist hearing her voice…because I know, once she knew the real me, she'll go away from me. My friends keeps on teasing me "Edward got a new girl" or "Edward's changing? Not a badboy anymore ehh?" I just laughed at them but honestly, I changed a lot. And that's because of Bella. I became afraid of my future if things won't end nicely for me and Bella. Even if she has to marry me, she'll be cold and I don't like that. That makes me eager to earn bella's trust and forgiveness.

I decided to tell her I knew everything and to tell her who am I really.

"Bella"

"Yeah Ed"

"I wanna tell you something"

"What is it?" There was this sound I don't know what

"The prince Edward you knew is also the guy-" But she cut me off telling me

"Hey Ed, I really can't hear you..I'm real sorry but I'm doing laundry right now, can you call me later? If that's ok?"

"Sure"

"Ok bye!" She ended the call.

Am I really going to tell her? But what about Alice's plan?

I called her again 11:00. But this time, she's laughing so much.

"Bella?"

"Yeah? Hahaha…sorry, I just….hahaha" She just continued laughing.

"May I know why are you laughing?"

"The-the hahaha"

"Relax"

"Ok ok..so it's not really funny but it was funny for me, I was turning the channel up when it stopped to this horror movie with this freaky face and freaky voice that made me shout and ran away screaming, my classmates even thought something bad happened to me….but I went back here, turning the TV off without looking at it…I'm hilarious today!"

"I wonder what you look like"

"Ed you wouldn't want to know…its embarrassing!"

"hahaha, I'm always interested about you"

She giggled.

I can't ruin Bella's mood. She's so happy, I can't tell her the truth.

"Hey Ed, what is it your saying lately? When I was doing the laundry?"

"Nothing"

"Really?"

"Alice, your sister, gave me an invitation, I was just wondering if you'll go too"

"Of course" I hope not. Because that would be the day I'll lose you. I know it. I didn't thought I became so silent until she said "Ed are you okay?"

"Yeah"

"Its strange for you not to say anything"

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"I'm worried about you. I hope whatever problem you've been experiencing, you'll get over it"

"What makes you think I have a problem?"

"I can feel it"

"Just don't worry about it…It's nothing"

She became silent so I tried to distract her.

"Bella, are you busy?"

"No why?"

"Nothing, I just taught maybe your getting mad at me…or irritated I mean calling you everyday"

"Edward that will never happen"

"Don't be so sure"

"What do you mean? I'm happy and I'm not mad. I'm glad you call every day, I really am excited to see you at Camp Sassy..Hahaha"

"Hmmm" That's all I can reply

"Aren't you excited?" There's the sadness in her voice

"I am" Well not so much

"Great, I got to go cook lunch…call me later when your available okay?"

"Sure, Take care"

"You too…bye"

"Bye"

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

What's wrong with Edward? Is that mood change? No. It's not. There's really something wrong. He told me not to worry…how could I? It's like he's afraid of something…and I'm afraid too. Afraid he won't like me when we met without mask…I'm afraid of what might happen to us.

"Bella, it's all in your mind. Relax. He told you it was nothing"

I continued doing what should I do. I even shopped for new outfits I'll use at Al's whole week birthday party. At the end of the day, Edward called until I slept…

That night, I dreamt of Edward.

He was staring at the moon. I was on his back…He spoke "I'm sorry, I hope you'll forgive me"

The I woke up…not seeing his face

"What does that even mean? Gosh. Maybe I just think of him too much. I'm so stressed out here!"

Sunday, I went to the church and back to school, I packed my things. Time passes and like yesterday…Me and Edward talked. I was already excused at school. They know I'll be going to Alice's birthday.

I went to get my diary and wrote:

_Dear Pink Diary,_

_I even told Edward my dream hearing him saying sorry and forgive me_

_but all his reply is a silent hmmm. He's really weird. Gosh, Tomorrow is my flight for Al's birthday._

_I'm actually kinda excited. But despite all of this, I'm feeling something strange will happen tom._

_BELLA! What's happening to you? Don't think like that!_

_Tomorrow will be different. I'll know his face atlast. _

_Xoxo, Bella_

I can't sleep that night. I've been thinking if he'll like me or if I'll see someone I don't wanna see. If tomorrow will be a great or bad day for me. I slept 2:00 am. Good thing my flight is in the afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

In less than hours, Bella will be at a plane to here. I already have hours waiting before I saw her again. But I wasn't planning on telling her the truth until Friday night before Alice's real birthday. I still have to earn her forgiveness as Edward at school and not as Prince Edward.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry if I was off 2 days, Its just that my laptop is broken and I have to use the computer where my mom is always using it! But I'm making all of you sure I'll update as soon as I can! Love you all! Please review! Xoxo, Ryry<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15 Reconcile

**Chapter 15**

**Reconcile**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I was at Alice's Camp Monday afternoon. I went straight to my cabin to fix my things then I gave Alice her birthday gift. She just raised her eyebrow when she saw a key on my hand, but when I said it's a Porsche 911….she jumped and screamed like a baby!

"Thank you so much Edward! This is the best gift I ever had today! YAY!" She went to see her car, leaving me and jasper.

"Dude, and here I am, still thinking what should I give to Alice to make her look like that…Any ideas?" Jasper said.

"Sorry jazz, I don't have anything on my mind today"

"Besides Bella?" He mumbled.

"Hmmm"

"Dude, I know her…She'll forgive you eventually…just wait"

"Yeah? I'll wait forever?"

"I know she loves you" Jasper whispered. There are lots of girls around us

"She loves Prince Edward not the Edward from school"

"But they're both the same person"

"Exactly. Her feelings will change!" I told him.

"And how will you know that Ed?"

"I just know it. People's feelings change when they're angry"

"Look, let's just have a deal"

"A deal? I don't have time to have games"

"Come on dude…just one simple game"

"Fine, what game?"

"You owe me a car when Bella forgives within this week, if not, I owe you a car"

"Great. When will you want your cars?" I told him

"You are always giving up Ed!"

"I just know she won't forgive me"

"Dude, trust me. You'll eat those words"

"Yeah right whatever" I told him as I went beside my cabin, the lake…No one was here which is a good thing for me. Nice view anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Alice! I miss you!" I told Alice once I saw her at the camp.

"Miss you too Bella! How's NYC?"

"Great" I faked a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Ok keep lying"

"Silly…just boring"

"Your fault! You shouldn't' have gone there"

"Don't worry…I won't. After this, I'll go back to the palace"

"Boring!" We both said and laughed.

"Ok here is my gift Alice, just don't abuse it! Ok?"

She opened the box and everyone around us gathered

"A pet?" She's teary eyed already!

"OMG! THIS IS SO CUTE! IS SHE A GIRL?"

"Yes"

"I'll name her kisses"

"Ok? You like it?"

"I LOVE IT! SECOND BEST THING I GOT TODAY!"

"What's the first one"

"Porsche 911"

"Really? From who?"

"Prince Edward"

I maybe looked shocked that moment.

"He's here?"

Alice think and told me "I guess he went back to England, he was waiting for you but someone from the royal family called him…he said he'll be back."

At the exact moment, my phone rang. It was from Prince Edward

"Excuse me for a moment Alice"

I went at the big rocks beside the lake. It was quite there

"Hey?"

"Bella…I'm really sorry but I have to go back to the palace, some important issues and I can't be back until Friday. I'm really sorry I mean it! But don't worry, we still have 2 days together when I came back"

"So sad I didn't catch you this afternoon"

"Yeah Are you mad at me?"

"What? No Edward. I'm ok"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Like what you've said, Don't worry"

"Ok I won't. Take care there. I'm sure someone will make you happy there"

"Like Alice's bubbling?" We both laughed.

"Maybe? I got to go Bella. Bye"

"Bye"

I stared at the sunset.

Few moments after the sun was gone, someone moved which makes me gasped. I looked at it, It was a guy sitting beside the lake with his feet in the water. He still didn't saw me. But in the instance, He glanced to me and…I still can't see his face, because it was already dark.

I went to find my cabin which is beside Alice. It was already 2 am and everyone is sleeping when I went outside, just wanted to walk. I saw a bench near the forest then someone from my back talked.

"Why are you still awake? Can't sleep" I know this voice, I smiled to myself.

"Hey" I told him looking at my back

"Hi" To my disappointment, it was Edward from school and not my prince. Grr.

"Why are you here?"

"I didn't know this is off limits. But if you want me to go away" He started walking and I felt guilt. He is nice to me today, why not forget everything that happened? I kept up on his pace.

"Bad mood? I didn't told you to go away, I was just asking"

"Sorry for that then"

"For what?"

"Everything" He told me.

"You don't have to, I forgot that already" I smiled. We went back to the bench and sat.

"Thank you…do you really mean it?"

"Yes"

"Thanks again" He smiled.

"Hmmm" That's all I can say.

"Why are you still awake?" He suddenly asked.

"I can't sleep. It was my first time to sleep in a cabin"

"Haha" cool laugh anyway…

"You? Why are you still awake?" I was just curious.

"Just thinking"

"This early?" Weird.

"You know, when something is bothering you, you can't sleep peacefully. You'll think of that, again and again until you resolved that problem" Ok. That is not weird.

"To be honest…I thought I'm still angry at you when we meet again but I don't know. Maybe I'm not a kid anymore to be angry with someone else"

"You're an angel" He laughed and I chuckled.

"Not so much. Sorry if I didn't talk to you before I left, maybe I was deft" We laughed at that. I miss this, us laughing. Us not having problems, I mean forgetting problems when we are together.

"I understand why. You don't have to be sorry"

"So we're even? I forgave you, you forgave me"

"I'm afraid yes"

"What's your gift to Alice?"

"Nothing special, how about you?"

"Puppy"

"Cool"

"Yeah, Now that she invited almost half the school's population, I don't know what will I give to her next year that she won't have this year"

"She didn't like repetition right?" He asked me.

"Exactly"

"In less than hours, we will have so much activities here, see that booths?-" He pointed it "-Your sister decorated those and that cabin, that's where the dare game will happen"

"Hilarious…really like a camp"

"There's also lessons like dancing, singing…etc."

"What will you join later? When the sun rises?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Yeah"

"Won't you be bored then?" Cause I am.

"I got thing to work out. Have fun!"

"Won't alice be mad at you?"

"She can't check every person here to do something"

"Good point. I don't want to join any either…not my thing"

"How bout you come with me tomorrow" I think about that.

"I don't know"

"Trust me, I'm here since this afternoon and I saw a very good view here and I think no one ever saw those yet…"

I looked at him and he was telling the truth. And he's not the guy who is going to take advantages at girls like me.

"Ok, I'll meet you here 8"

"Sure, go sleep"

"And you?"

"My cabin is right here beside the lake"

"Ok"

"Take care"

"Sure thanks" I told him as I walked away.

I went back to my cabin. And before I sleep I get my diary.

_Dear pink diary,_

_I met Edward again. This time, I think no arguments will happen._

_I agreed on going with him tomorrow just to hang out._

_It will be a good distraction for me not to think of my prince._

_I was really sad. I just didn't tell him._

_When will I see his face?_

_Gosh. Well anyway, I gotta go sleep._

_I need energy for tomorrow!_

_Goodnight!_

_Xoxo, Bella_

My phone suddenly rang making me jump.

Just a text message.

_Sorry if it was really late for me to text you, I just wanted to tell you have fun tomorrow and I miss you. Really sorry and Goodnight. Sweet Dreams Bella. Love, Edward._

Well that just made my day.

I got my alarm and set it 7:00. I still have 5 hours left. I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe I can update more tomorrow! <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! Xoxo, ryry**


	16. Chapter 16  Feelings, Feelings

**Chapter 16**

**Feelings, Feelings**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I woke up exactly 6:00 am, thanks to my alarm clock that always kill my ears. I went straight to eat some breakfast and get a shower. After a few minutes, I decided to get out of my cabin. There I saw someone named Edward eating popcorn.

"Want some?" He told me as I step forward to him. I raised my eyebrow and he answered me "Your sister gave me this, I can't complain" I laughed at that "No one can't complain"

He put the popcorn at the table near us then looked at me.

"Why are you leaving that?" I asked him.

He just laughed and held my hand then dragged me to the forest.

"Hey hey wait" I pulled my hand…good thing we are already in the forest, no one will look at us.

"Where are we going?"

"I told you yesterday I saw a very good view here and you agreed to come with me to see it" He told me.

"Yes but why here at the forest?"

"You looked afraid…it's not that far from here Bella, and I won't do anything. If you don't want, it's ok"

I took a deep breath. Why am I afraid of being along with him? I know self-defense and if he tries to do something I don't want, I can apply it.

He looked at me and I don't know what he saw, he just started to go back at the camp. I don't know why but I felt something like I'm hurt. It is like I'm hurt seeing him sad and disappointed that's why I run towards him and hold his hand. I didn't even look at his face…

"If you want be there before Alice noticed we're not at the camp, you should lead the way"

We walked together and I think he didn't notice he's still holding my hand. How I wish it was my Prince in this moment but I liked the way it was Edward. He's really changed since I left, maybe?

Later on, I heard a loud splashing of something then after a few seconds I finally saw the view he was saying…I felt like my mouth is hanging. It is really a beautiful falls. I just stared at it when I saw Edward jumped. I waited for him to come up and he just didn't.

"Edward? EDWARD? THIS IS NOT A GOOD JOKE! Come on!" Gosh! What will I do?

I removed my jacket and my shoes then jumped, not thinking if that jump will make me drown myself. "EDWARD?" Suddenly someone hugged me from my back…

"Worried much?" He told me

He let go of his hug for me to look at him

"I HATE YOU! Why did you do that?" I punched his arm

"It was fun…I didn't actually thought you'll jump for me" He smiled at me.

"I didn't have a choice! I don't want someone to blame me your death" He looked sad then smiled

"What now?" I asked him…

"I won't come out on the water until you take those words back"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Everything"

"Mind to explain?"

"So you don't care about me? You just care about your reputation? How sad"

He told me then swam down in the water leaving me speechless.

"Why do you care if I don't care about you?" I shouted. No reply from him.

"Yeah right as if you will reply to me" I mumbled. Still none.

"I will leave you here if you won't talk to me, Mark my word Edward! In 1…2…and 3"

I thought he was gonna show up but he just didn't.

"Edward?"

"Edward!"

"Come on! Don't blame me if I won't save you" Still no presence of Edward.

"I HATE YOU EDWARD! Is this what we're going to do all day? GAHH! GET OUT THERE!"

I waited and I think he's been in the water for minutes. I swam but I can't see him.

"Ok I take those words! Come on Edward come out!" Still no Edward.

"Ed! This is not funny! You're unfair! I already took those words back!"

I quickly began to feel nervous. What if something really happened to him?

"EDWARD, I MEAN WHAT I SAID. OK I TAKE THOSE WORDS BACK! I WAS JUST KIDDING! OF COURSE I CA…CARE ABOUT YOU! SO DON'T MAKE ME CRY OR I'LL LEAVE YOU RIGHT NOW AND ASK FOR HELP"

I was on teary-eyed moment when he came out. Choking.

I frowned at him. "How dare you do that to me? DO YOU REALLY WANTED TO MAKE EVERYDAY OF MY LIFE MISERABLE?"

"No" He told me seriously.

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"for fun? You should have heard yourself…"

I just looked at him then started to get out of the water but he grab my hand and said "I'm sorry, I won't do it again"

I forgave him and we spent all day at the falls, talking about what happened when I was gone, but the weird part is, When I told him about the "Jacob-date thing", he didn't looked surprised, as if he already knew that.

When we came back to the camp, everyone is laughing and shouting about their games and how fun they are. Some said "No deal, let's do it again" Some said "" We ate dinner at a booth there. I'm so glad none of my siblings noticed my absence. On my way back to the cabin, someone grabbed me and Edward dragging us to a jail booth. Bad luck! They said we can't go out not until someone pays for us…

Edward wanted to punch the guys who put us here.

"Hey, hey Relax! I'm sure alice or rose will saw us and pay for us"

He just sit at the corner of the jail booth, I too.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

Rose and Em went to me and jasper laughing like crazy!

"HEY! What's funny?" I asked them

"We video everything that happened with bella and edward at the falls" Rose spoke.

"WHAT! Really? COOL!" Jasper said.

"Yeah, but the cooler part is we paid the students owning the jail booth to get bella and Edward and don't let them get out!" Em said.

"wait, wait…so you mean?" Jazz asked.

"THAT THEY ARE GOING TO STAY IN THE JAIL BOOTH THIS NIGHT because-" Rose said

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO PAY FOR THEM!" We all said and laughed!

"Nice one guys!"

We went to have some fun at the falls too! Laughing and chatting!

**BPOV**

There are students caught but someone paid for them as soon as they stand inside the jail but me and Edward? We waited for hours but still no one wanted to pay for us. Where the heck is Alice? Or Rose and Em? Or jasper?

Gosh, its getting windy and my clothes are still wet, its chilly.

**EPOV**

Darn booth. If I know this will happen, I shouldn't asked Bella out but what happened with us is a very unforgettable moment for me. People are going back to their cabins and the guys who locked us here didn't mind us. They just ran away. I looked over Bella and saw her head on her toes. I think she was sleeping but I suddenly realized she was shaking. Then I noticed her clothes are still wet. God, Edward…you're so stupid not to see those!

I went to her side. "Bella are you okay?"

"Yeee-ss" She really are shivering.

I went to get my bag and offered her the polo there. "Here, Change your top. I won't look"

After a few seconds she said it was okay now. She thanked me and I can see she stopped shaking.

I saw that it was already dark and no one was here. "Hello? ANYONE STILL AWAKE NOW?"

Still no one answered and I guess it a no.

"Bella, it looks like we're not gonna see anyone now. We have to stay here for a night"

"Geeh, I hate Alice so much! She's the reason I'm trap here!"

"Are you sleepy?"

"Kinda" She yawned.

"Sleep then"

"I can't. I don't have any pillow and I can't sleep without any pillow."

"Rest your head on my shoulder"

She hesitated but did it.

"I'll just wake you up tom"

"Hmmm"

After a few hours, I fell asleep too.

**EPOV (Emmett)**

"GUYS GUYS" Me and Jasper jumped on Alice and Rosalie's bed

"What?" They yawned and stretched their arms!

"You have to see this! FASTER!" They jumped of their bed then both looked at clock

"AND IT REALLY HAVE TO BE 4:00 am? GAHH EMMETT!" THEY SHOUTED.

"B and E, remember" Me and jazz both said.

"b and e?" they asked.

"BELLA and EDWARD! Duh!" They laughed then dragged me outside to the jail booth. They are sleeping and it was a really sweet scene. Bella's head at edward's arm wearing Edward's polo!

"FASTER FASTER! THE CAMERA!" alice whispered through her excitement.

Rose ran back to the cabin then went back getting pictures of them.

"Come' on. Open the jail booth; it is bad when people woke up seeing them like that. Rumors will spread!" I told them. They got the key and opened it then shouted "HEY" It really hurts my ears.

They dragged me to a cabin to see their reaction. This is fun! Very fun!

We saw them starting to wake up…this is exciting!

* * *

><p><strong>Real sorry for a week no update! its just that i had a 15 limit in uploading a chapter and i thought i have to wait for 60 days before i have to remove it...well everything is ok now, thanks to my friend vampireheiress13! ok guys...hope you'll love this 3 chapters i uploaded =]<strong>


	17. Chapter 17 The truth

**Chapter 17**

**The truth**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I opened my eyes, irritated by the sound of a young girls from school shouting. I suddenly remembered I was on a jail booth. I straightened my head and saw Edward beside me sleeping. To be honest, he's kinda cute. I smiled and I don't know how long I've been smiling then saw he was starting to wake up. I pretended to yawn and stretch like I just woke up.

"Morning" He told me

"Hmmm"

"Let's go try to open the jail booth, maybe we can go out now"

I stand up and pushed the door; to my surprise it was open.

We looked at each other. It was a prank. Someone tried to have fun of us.

Then I heard a giggling and a sound of a camera on a cabin near me. I looked at Edward and into his expression, I actually know he heard it too. I winked to him and went on the left side while him on the right. We're gonna corner the guy/girl who did this to us.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV (Rosalie)<strong>

A few minutes later, we saw bella went to the left side and Edward to the right. After remembering their face, we burst into laugh. This is one of the best days ever! We went out the cabin, still laughing but to our surprise, Edward and Bella are there.

"Hi?" I told them, kinda nervous.

"Explain" Seeing Bella's face like that makes me wanna die! She's really are scary.

"Ok, it was fun we saw you two this morning looking like that. We opened the booth and shouted for you guys to wake up then we laughed at yah'll faces! No biggie"

"NO BIGGIE! WE SPENT A NIGHT SHIVERING AT A JAIL BOOTH BECAUSE OF YOU FOUR!"

"hey bells, chillax-" Em said but Bella cut him off.

"CHILL? HOW COULD I? GOSH!"

She walked out and looked at Edward. He looked like he wanted to punch all of us. He just closed his eyes then walk out too.

GEEH. This is the second time I hurt my brother. First is when I didn't told him about bella as princess Isabella and now! I SHOULDN'T AGREED TO THIS! But it was funnn!

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I stayed at my cabin all morning. At afternoon, I did my laundry then I went back to my cabin again.

7:00 pm, someone knocked at my door. I opened it and saw the "Annoying-Four".

"What?"

"BELLA WE ARE SO SORRY! WE PROMISE NOT TO DO IT AGAIN! IF YOU'LL FORGIVE US, WE PROMISE YOU'LL HAVE FUN HERE AT THE CAMP!" They all said it.

And I burst in laughter. They asked why and I told them:

"you all memorized that right?" I asked them

"YEAH!" they honestly said, still curious about my sudden laughter.

"GOSH! Its funny! Ok ok I forgive you all, just don't do that again!"

"PROMISE!" jazz said.

"yeah promise" al too.

"PROMPROMPROMISE" Em said.

"PROMISE. Just like we said, you'll have fun here. It's Wednesday! You have to come with us!"

"where?" I asked.

"just come with us" Al said.

I went to get Edward's polo in case I saw him, I'll return it.

We went into a cabin 3x bigger than mine.

"This is the "Dare cabin". I invented it and many people loved it! It's only open at 7:00 pm so let's go!"

We went inside and to my surprise; there is a big circle of students waiting for us to start the play.

I sat with the "Annoying-four" then to my surprise I saw Edward there. He smiled and I gave him his polo.

Game started.

Instruction is simple. Alice will start the spinning of the bottle, whoever the bottle points, Alice will give a dare. Then the dared person will be the next to spin the bottle and dare whoever the bottle point. And so on and so on.

Alice started it and it pointed to Emmett.

"Ok Emmett, I want you to jump of the lake!"

"W-H-A-T? IT WAS COLD!" He complained.

"Dare remember?"

Everyone went outside shouting! Emmett jumped and we all laughed when he came back….shivering!

"I'll kill you alice if the bottle pointed at you!"

"HAHA em, as if that will ever happen!"

We went back to the cabin and continued the game.

It pointed at Jasper. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Jazz! Bad luck for you!" Em said.

"Just say the dare big head" Jazz said and everyone laughed.

"Ok little dork, eat the "Orange-Ampalaya" drink the weird guys are selling outside!"

"Geeh em! The smell of that kills me!"

"JUST GO!"

They asked a student name dork to buy that. He went back with a cup of it…We all shouted when jazz looked like he was killed after drinking that.

"Remember this day EM!" Jazz said as he spin the bottle.

It pointed at Alice.

"Easy babe, hug me!"

"Thanks Jazz" She hug him. That was super easy.

Al spinned the bottle and it pointed to Rose.

"Rose slap Emmett"

"what?"

"just do it!" Emmett looked like he was the biggest loser ever.

Rose spinned the bottle and it pointed to me.

"Lucky bella, we want you to…hmmm…kiss Edward"

"Whoah…no kissing"

"No rules bella"

"FINE! Just not in the lips"

"CHEEK!"

Everyone said aww as I kissed him in the cheek. Edward just laughed.

Very Embarrassing.

I spinned the bottle and it pointed to Edward. I can't think of something but…

"Ed, buy me a large pizza and an ice tea. Kinda hungry" He laughed and when he came back, he had a large pizzaS. Bunch of them, we all applause and ate as he spin the bottle.

It pointed to mike.

"Mike kiss Tanya" We all laughed. Didn't noticed Tanya was here

She cried like a baby when mike kissed her at the cheek.

Mike spinned the bottle and it pointed to Tanya, we all laughed as he told her to hug him.

Mike really like Tanya.

The game stopped when all of us are sleepy, it was 2 am.

Edward walked with me and told me goodnight once we reached my cabin. I thanked him about the pizza and he just said it was nothing.

I went to change my outfit to my pajamas. I got my diary and wrote:

_Dear pink diary, _

_Sorry if I didn't wrote a thing yesterday._

_It was just because, I was with Edward whole day and night!_

_We spent the time together at a falls near this camp. _

_Then when we came back, we are caught by students_

_and locked us at a jail booth. It was all set up by the "Annoying-four"_

_Haha. But today is fun, not so much I think. Half of it._

_It is sad because my prince didn't even call._

_I even checked my miss calls yesterday but nothing was in it._

_Maybe he's too busy in the palace._

_Is he thinking of me?_

_Well my day was half fun because I became friends with Edward._

_Well hope he won't be back to the guy I was irritated to._

_Xoxo, Bella (So tired..hehe)_

I'll call my prince tom to ask if he will still be here by Friday.

I closed my eyes and sleep.

Thursday.

So, what will I do today? I went outside my cabin and tried almost all the booths, well I didn't dare to try the "Weird food booth", the "kissing booth", and I stayed far from the jail booth. I went to the shooting booth so I can get some stuff toys. I payed and tried, Of course I know how…I'm a princess. I used to shoot birds with my father when I was a kid. I got the biggest pink bear.

"Nice" Edward suddenly said.

"I didn't know you're in there"

"I was watching you, your very good"

"Thanks"

He shoot too and he got the biggest blue bear.

"Want this?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes bella" he smiled.

"Ok but can you hold it first?"

"Haha sure"

We spent all day together again. I got so many stuffs and foods. We won and he gave me all the price. Funny. If I were going to this everyday, people might be angry with us for stealing all the prices.

When I came back to my cabin, my phone suddenly rang.

"Yes?"

"Bella?"

"Oh…prince ed?"

"yep"

"Oh what's up?"

"I'm on the plane now. See you tom"

"Oh"

"Stop with the Oh bells, its funny"

"Oh sorry…oops"

"Haha stuttering ehh?"

"haha funny. Ok I will. Take care"

"You more, bye"

THIS IS IT! I'm going to see him. Although I'm kinda sad for Edward. I mean, If I saw my prince, my relationship with Edward will change. Of course I wouldn't spend my day with him anymore. And what if he saw me with my prince? Will he stay away from me? I don't know. I suddenly felt like scared or sad. Why am I feeling this?

Friday.

The day I've been waiting for.

I went outside smiling and so happy.

My friends didn't know about my prince going here today.

I went to eat some breakfast then hang out at the lake then ate lunch. I went to play into some booths and ate dinner. Weird. I didn't saw Edward today. At least I don't have to explain to him why I am so happy.

I went to the falls all by myself. No one still knew it, I think. No one is in here. I just sat at a rock looking at the water as it fall.

"I'm like the water falling for you"

This is my prince? Gosh.

I looked over and said "hey"

To my disappointment, it was Edward. Of course it was him.

He's the only person who knew this too.

He sat beside me. "You look sad"

"I was waiting for someone but he didn't showed up. Guess he didn't want to"

"Maybe he's busy?"

"He said Friday night here"

"Its still Friday and night"

"HAhaha yeah but he didn't call today. I mean maybe tom?"

"No its today" I looked because he sounded serious, and he was.

"What do you mean?" I'm really

"I…I'm sorry" What?

"Ed, what are you talking about?"

"I lied bella. I lied."

"Ed, I don't understand"

He stared at the water.

"I'm not the guy you knew, I'm…I'm the guy you wanted to see today"

"Is this some kind of joke Edward? Is it? Cause its not funny. And your not the guy I am waiting"

"I'm not kidding. I am prince Edward"

He still didn't looked at me. I was very speechless.

Then it all made sense. That same name, that same voice, the way he laughed, he smiled, his eyes. How…how come I didn't know that? How come I didn't realized that?

Tears fell down my face but it just didn't made sense. Lied?

"Edward, Prince Edward, what did you mean by lied?"

He looked at me but I can't look at his eyes.

"I lied. I knew everything about you since the day you left to study at NYC"

I felt like the whole world was dumped into me.

Then my anger burst.

"So you mean, those calls…all this time at the camp, your lying at me?"

"Yes bella, And I'm sorry if I didn't told you"

"w-why?"

"You were angry with me as Edward…I can't let you be angry with the prince you knew. I thought that if you forgive me, you will not be angry with the real me when I told you about it"

"Well your wrong…you should have told me! WHY?"

"bella I didn't meant it! I just wanted you to forgive me first!"

"I forgive you the first day here at the camp, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I know you'll be angry at me bella, I just wanted to spend some time with you before you became angry with me "

"I can't forgive you"

"What can I do to earn your forgiveness?"

"DIE EDWARD! DIE! I hate you Edward, I'd rather see you die than marry you. I can't marry someone who keeps on lying with me all the time! i can't believe you can actually do that to me!"

I know I hit something but what he did to me is much much more painful than that.

I run back to the camp and I know he's following me, I ran faster than I can to get out of this stupid camp.


	18. Chapter 18 Bad News

**Chapter 18**

**Bad news**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I ran faster to follow Bella.

She ran towards the road in front of the camp then I saw a bus.

Its weird the whole world seemed to be slow or maybe it was my adrenaline rush.

I saw bella stopped, shocked because the bus is going to hit her.

I run towards her to wrap my arms around her so I'll be the one hurt.

At least if I died, she'll be happy and I'll earn her forgiveness.

Then the last thing I said to her is "I'm sorry. Forgive me please".

* * *

><p><strong>APOV (Alice)<strong>

We are all shocked. Everyone saw what happened. They ran and everyone followed then the bus supposed to hit Bella hit Edward. He sacrificed his life for her.

"CALL 911!"

Everyone dialed and called while me and my friends went to them.

"Don't touch Edward much; he might have some broken bones. Just get bella out"

The bus stopped and apologizes; bad luck for him Em punched him.

The ambulance quickly got into us and I saw Edward. It was impossible for him to be alive after this. He was hardly breathing and his face is full of blood. I saw Rose crying and I went beside her.

We went to the hospital and Bella was really okay. She looked like she wanted to cry but she's stopping it. I asked her what really happened and that's the time she cried. They had a fight.

"It's ok bella"

"HOW CAN IT BE OK? I'M SO STUPID! I SHOULDN'T TELL HIM TO DIE FOR ME TO FORGIVE HIM! I SHOULD FORGIVE HIM BACK THERE! IF I DID, THIS WON'T HAPPEN! I SHOULD BE THE ONE IN THERE, NOT HIM!"

She's blaming herself.

"bella, bella stop! Do you think Edward wanted you to be like this? He needs you. Don't give up"

She looked at me then sat at the chair.

I prayed and prayed. After hours waiting, a doctor came out and told us

"He's in coma. He had a blood clot on his head and broken bones. His head is hit pretty hard. Let's just pray for him" Then the doctor talked to Rose.

Bella burst in cry and so Rose. Jasper and Emmett are in the police station with the driver.

I called Queen Esme and I can't speak to her clearly after she heard the news, she handed it to King Carlisle and told us they'll be over here.

Hours later, The doctor allowed us to visit him.

Me and Rose allowed bella to go in. I told him I'll wait for Jazz here.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I went inside the room and as I saw him, all the anger was gone. It was replaced by guilt. I even heard Rosalie talking to the doctor, the doctor said it was impossible for him to survive….I..I can't live without him.

"Edward" I spoke as I cry. Tears won't stop.

"Come' on. Open your eyes"

"Ed, I look like a coward here" I laughed. A very sad laugh.

"I know you can hear me…Please. What I told you earlier was a joke. You shouldn't listened to me. I..I don't want you to die. I can't let you die because of me. Why did you do that? Why did you put yourself in danger just to protect me? I thought you promised me there's no goodbye on us? Then why are you not waking up? I'll hate you forever if you don't wake up! I love you. And I'm so stupid to say I hate you! Don't leave me please. Just don't" I cried so much. I hold his hand and stared at him. There was no response.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV (Alice)<strong>

Days have past and I didn't had my birthday party. I am so sad. This is the worst birthday I have! Edward's mom and dad agreed on not telling their people about this until Edward was back to normal. Everyone is hurt because there is a least possibility he'll live. And I know Bella will die once Edward did. Jasper and Emmett is with Edward since they were kid. They're always at the same school. It felt like the whole world died.

Bella didn't come home since the day he was in accident. I just gave her the things she needed because she wanted to stay at the hospital. I think she'll be crazy once he died. Every day I saw her staring at Edward like she didn't saw anything but him. She didn't talk to us until we talked to her.

Mom wanted to talk to Bella so she left the room.

No one was here for the first time but me. I went beside the bed and spoke.

"Edward, if you could only see that everyone here can't live without you. Bella, my sister, She has no life! Please Edward woke up! Fight for my sister or I'll be mad at you! Please! For bella!"

Then Bella was back and it was my time to leave the hospital and go home. Bella stayed as always.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Every day I tried to be alive. Every minute I tried not to cry. Every second I tried not to blame myself.

It was 4:00 am. I hold his hand and hug him

"Edward, If I die, will you be awake?"

Suddenly he squeezed my hand and I almost jumped in happiness.

"So you heard me? I love you and I'll be strong! I will not give up until you wake up! Edward I forgave you"

Then His heart beat was gone. I ran towards the nurse station. They ran and I felt like everything went like a blur. Doctors trying to make him alive.

I suddenly remembered what I told him:

_He asked me "What can I do to earn your forgiveness?" and I answered him "DIE EDWARD! DIE"_

I shouted to him. "I get all my words back edward! I don't want you to die! I don't forgive you yet"

Then like a miracle his heartbeat was back. The nursed and the doctors looked at each other then at me.

They checked him then went back to their business.

"Edward your so unfair! Why did you do that? Do you really want me to die! If no wake up! I'll only forgive you if you wake up!"

After hours, I told his family and my family what happened. Full of shocks happened to their faces.

Days passed again.

It was 12:00 and it was a very nice night for me.

I kissed him then looked at him. "Edward, Happy Birthday!"

I cried again.

"PLEASE wake up! I can't take this anymore! Edward! It was your birthday today! I have cake here" Still no response. I went to sit at the chair when his hand grabs mine. I looked surprised. He grabs my hand?

"Why can't you just wake up? Edward. I can't stop crying"

Just as the time my tears fell accidentally to his hand I saw a tear on his eyes. Then he opened his eyes.

I don't know what I felt but it is something I never felt before. Super Happiness I think?

I hugged him. "I love you"

"I love you too" He answered.

"I miss your voice" I told him as he wipes his hand to my face.

"Don't cry" He smiled.

I pressed the button so the nurses will gonna check him. I kissed him and I was very glad he was really awake.

"If I know you'll be like this, I should trip over a bus a couple times" He joked.

I punched his arm and he said "Ouch"

"Sorry. Don't ever do that to me! You don't know how much I'm in pain! Why did you do that anyway? Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?"

"You said you'll forgive me if I die" He mumbled

"And you actually believed that?"

"Of course"

I burst in cry again.

"Don't cry bella. I'm here. Alive and I promise you I won't leave you forever"

"Promises are meant to be broken" I told him

"Not on us" He smiled

"I believe you" I hugged him

"Happy Birthday"

"Thank you" the doctor came in. He checked Edward and told me he will be better.

When his family and my family came back, shock faces were soon replaced by happiness! We celebrated his birthday at the hospital. This day is one of my unforgettable memories. Him being alive, not leaving me. I went to excuse myself to change my outfit. It was my first time to look at a mirror for months. I look like a mess but at least now there's something in my face that you'll say I'm not a zombie anymore.

Thank you Edward for not leaving me.

* * *

><p><strong>Xoxo, Ryry<strong>


	19. Chapter 19 Away Again

**Hey everyone! Sorry! forgot to tell you all that their ages are the same on the movie or in the book so…yeah. =]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**Away again**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

A week has passed since Edward's birthday. I finally convinced myself he is going to be alright, now that the Doctor already told us he can go home tonight. I started packing his things and my things. After packing, I went to sit at the corner of the room beside the window. Bad part of this is he is going to be back at LA to finish his studies and me on NYC. We haven't talked about that, how can we? If all this time his room is full of persons visiting him. Last Monday to Wednesday, his family and mine can't visit because Edward's classmates visited him. Some girls even tried to flirt to him. Saying "Oh Edward I hope you'll be ok. I'm so worried" while other said "Get well soon. You still have to date me" then winked. Edward just smiled and told things that made those giggled. I got irritated of Tanya always being here. I started to think she and Edward have something but I didn't ask. The girls just got curious why am I with Edward but good thing they didn't asked. Maybe they can't handle the idea that the heartthrob Edward is already taken by a plain girl like me. A sometimes geek. Thursday up to Today, his family and mine are always here, morning to evening. How can we talked privately? Hmmp. I saw Edward watching a TV series. I looked around the room and noticed the people in here. They just hang out here, Alice is playing Angry Birds at her iPad sitting on Jazz's lap while my parents and him talking about not telling the public the real us until we finally decided to. Thankfully the room is not that crowded, Rose and Em are not here because they have to study.

"Bella"

I turned my head to my left to see if its Edward. He smiled once I met his eyes.

"Yes?

"Come here"

No one even bothered to look at me as I went to sit beside him or no one noticed me.

"What is it?" I whispered so no one will hear our conversation.

"What are you thinking back there?"

"Just stuffs. It's nothing" I lied and I thought he will believe me.

"Really? I saw you. You're in deep thought there" I knew he knew I was lying. I looked at his hands holding mine as I spoke.

"I was just thinking when can I have you alone. I mean, we still haven't talked about us…about us being separated again"

"You are worrying about that?" I raised my head to look at him. He didn't looked that sad not unlike me. In any moments I wanted to cry and him, he can even smile.

"And your not?"

"We still have time to talk like now. No need to worry" He smiled. I knew he's not sad I will leave him again.

I tried talking low so no one will hear what will I say. I also tried to hold my tears and Edward saw it.

"Can I asked everybody on this room to give us a minute? Please? " Edward said and everyone just went outside. I waited for the door to be closed before I spoke.

"Hmmp. I knew you didn't care about me. I bet you won't even miss me. I thought you'll worry about me leaving again, about us not seeing each other again. Because I am"

I started to get out of the bed because I don't want him to see me like this, I can't cry in front of him.

But just like before, he caught my hand and stopped me.

"Can you please sit here again and listen to me first?"

I sat and waited for him to speak. He put both his hands on my cheeks and looked at me.

He looked hurt.

"Not because I said there's no need to worry means I don't care and I won't miss you bella. Did you ever think I will risk my life for you just for fun? All I did was because I cared and I love you"

"And the girls? If you love me you won't flirt with them"

"Flirt? What did I did?" He looked surprised.

"You even made them giggle last Monday. I didn't know what you said to them. Yea right, I don't have the right to ask you. I'm just a planned fiancée for you since you were born"

"What are you saying bella? You don't believe me I love you just because I made a girl giggled?"

"I just don't know how can I trust you not to be with a girl when you go back to your school"

"I already told you Bella I LOVE YOU, and there's nothing or no one that can change that. Of course I will be sad that you'll leave me again and I will leave you again. But there are still ways for us to see each other again. It's just a month before we both graduate. We can always chat, So stop worrying bella. I will never replace you in my heart"

"I'm sorry" That's all I can say. I can't even looked at him.

"Sorry? For what Bella?"

"For not trusting you. The fact that you said I don't have to worry, I should stopped saying things and for asking this stupid questions that made you mad. I didn't mean it. I'm just stressed out I will never gonna see you again after tonight. A month! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I-" I started crying so much

He stopped me by hugging me.

"Mad? Bella, I'm not. I will never be. After what happened to us, It's definitely okay for you to ask. You're my fiancée and you have every right to ask me. You don't have to be sorry"

"But I am Edward! I'm sorry really, even you risking your life, I'm sorry! I feel very guilty!"

"I thought we've discussed this already Bella"

"I'm sorry"

"Stop it Bella. We only have hours left together. We should be happy before we go back to the old us. We shouldn't be like this"

"I'm sor-"

He immediately cut me.

"Didn't I just told you to stop that bella?"

"Okay. I will."

"Can you promise me something?"

"Of course Ed, what is it?"

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself because I'll blame myself if something happens to you"

"And why would you?"

"Because bella…"

"Edward, don't blame yourself always. Ok I promise you nothing bad will happen to me. Promise me the same Ed"

"I promise"

"Promise me too you won't flirt again"

"I didn't flirted with them Bella"

"Just promise me!"

"I promise"

"Besides of girls, why does Tanya always here? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Bella! I have a fiancée besides I already told you our first date didn't go any good"

"Then why is she here?"

"I don't know with her. It would be rude if I told her not to go here anymore"

"Good point" And we both laughed.

"I love you Bella"

"What is it again? Sorry didn't hear" I pretended but the truth is I just wanted to hear it again.

"I LOVE YOU BELLA!"

"I love you too edward"

He kissed me then Edward whispered to me to open the door and let our family to go back

I knew they were listening because once I opened the door, they almost fell meaning their heads are on the door.

"We didn't mean to" Alice said

"Yeah she just dragged me" Jazz said

"I am only leaning on the door" My dad said

"I -" Mom started to talk but I cut her off

"Why does everyone started to explain? Did I ask?"

They looked embarrassed and I just went back beside Edward.

Hours have passed and Alice went downstairs to pay for Edward's hospital bill. I stayed beside him hugging him and chatting. I knew my tears will be there again as soon as a nurse went here and get his needles out.

Edward is playing with my hair when he spoke "Sad much?"

"More than you know"

"Me too. I can't even live without a second hearing your voice"

"I'll miss every minute without your arms around me"

"Bella I'll call you every time I can"

"Sure"

I went to get my camera at my bag and picture both of us. Edward told me if I can send him some and I said yes. I was remembering every moment of this. It was hard to go away again. If I knew he was the prince I should never got into another school.

Like what I expected, a nurse came in. I noticed Edward is kinda nervous and he is scared at needles like me. Funny.

We started to get up and I saw paparazzi's outside the hospital. Edward's family asked us to went to a limo at the back of the hospital and they will handle the crowd outside. I walked with Edward holding his hand. This is it. Bye bye moment again.

Once we were outside I saw Edward so sad. He hugged me tightly and I did too. He even kissed me long enough to make me cry again.

"Bella, stop crying. We'll see each other again"

"I know. I just can't help it"

"Call me once you get there"

"Edward….I don't wanna go" I didn't let go of his hand.

"You have to. It's just a month, we can both wait"

"Ed…bye?"

"There's no goodbye on us remember?" He kissed me again, one last kiss and a hug

"I love you" I told him

"I love you too"

I went inside the limo crying like a baby.

I watched him until I can't see him. Why does we always be apart? Hell, I hate this one month! Wish it was hours not days!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this because I do! xoxo.<strong>

**PLEASE review =]**


	20. Chapter 20 Stuffs

**Chapter 20**

**Stuffs**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Sunday.

Its been days since I last saw Edward. I made myself busy as possible not to think of him but he's creeping back into my mind. We barely chat, maybe twice a week. We're both busy finishing projects, requirements, assignments and lots of stuffs. I can't afford not to graduate. It is hard for me to keep up on the topics because I've been days absent before. Good thing is the teachers here gave me make up projects for my grades.

I looked on the clock. Again, like everyday it was already 2 am. Why does time seems to be fast? I hate it. I only have hours left to sleep before I wake up again and attend classes. I didn't even notice I only have a week left before the graduation. Gosh…My head hurts like hell.

I went to get my diary. Its been months since I wrote something on it.

_Dear Pink Diary,_

_Sorry for the hold up. I haven't been writing on you much._

_The thing is I've been so busy with all this stuffs at school._

_Btw, Me and Edward became us. I mean, together like a couple._

_I finally knew he was the prince i loved and that he saved my life._

_I miss him. Here I go again, stop crying Bella._

_I hope he thinks of me too. _

_I gotta go. Need some sleep. _

_Xoxo, B._

I went to my bed and closed my eyes.

_Kring. Kring._

Hmmm….What was that?

I opened my eyes and saw the alarm. What? It was already 6? I just slept. Grr. HATE THIS MONTH FOR REAL. I stood up and did my daily routine.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Monday.

I haven't called Bella lately. I've been so busy and I thought maybe calling her will made her freak, she's so focused on her studies. The school gave me an exception to pass me and graduate if I came back at the basketball team. Of course I'll agree. Everyday almost after classes, me and my team practiced. Our coach is very supportive too. The game is on Friday. I hope I win because I don't want a bad reputation for me….when my family told the public about the real prince's identity.

"Hey Edward" Tanya shouted.

Here she is again. She's always finding me. Why does she act like my girlfriend?

"Get away" I mumbled and my team laughed.

"Looks like you can't get away from you girlfriend Edward" My friend told me as I sat at the bleacher.

"She's not my girlfriend. She'll never be"

"Ohhh…hahaha" They all said.

"Hey Edward, you available today?" Yeah right, eventhough I am, I'll never spend it with you.

"Sorry Tanya but I got plans" I went to get my bag and left.

I always did that to Tanya. Can't she realize I don't like anything about her….even a little bit.

After I got shower, I went outside the dorm and went to the library.

I dialed the first number I really wanted to call whenever I'm in the bad mood.

"Hello?" That angel voice will totally make me happy.

"Bella, its me"

"hey Edward! What's up?"

"Bad day"

"Well I think you think I should change that, right?"

"Haha Bella, you really knew me"

"Of course I am. So what happened?"

"Tanya" We both said.

"Tanya again?" She asked.

"Yes. She acts like my girlfriend. Finding me everywhere, asking if I'm available, saying to people she's my girlfriend..blah blah blah"

She got quiet and I think that was bad.

"Bella?"

"Oh yes, what is it?"

"Bella are you out of your mind today?"

"Nope. Ok so Tanya thing. What do you want me to do?"

"What's with all of this Bella, you never asked me that"

"I was just asking"

"Your jealous aren't you?" I can't help but smile

"No, no. Its not like you return her thing but I'm…kinda mad at her"

"Your jealous. Why are you mad at her?"

"I'm not. Your whole school thinks she's your girlfriend. Its just irritating. No one even knows about you and me but our family."

"That's jealousy"

"if you keep on saying that Edward, I'll make your day worse"

"Hahaha"

"Why can you just not talk to Tanya?" She asked.

"I barely said a word to her so yeah…I don't know how people thought we are together. People ask me everyday…its really annoying"

"What does she want from you anyway? There are lots of girls in your school"

"Money what else. You really sound jealous bella"

"Ok I am! If you can just feel what I felt about your whole school thinking it was Tanya and not me"

"Don't worry…The important thing is us. I'm gonna see you in a week and 3 days!"

"Yeah..I'm excited! So how is your mood this time? hahaha"

"Better. Thanks"

"Edward, really sorry but I gotta go. I have to go to my next class"

"Ok, Take care…I love you Bella"

"I love you too"

Then the call ended.

"Bella?" Tanya and his girls were on the end of the shelf.

"Go away"

"So all this time it was Bella? You cheated on me Edward!" She shouted. Everyone looked at us. People starting to crowd us. Where is the librarian?

"Why did you did this to me Edward? I loved you and you'll just replace me with some kind of geek! What did she told you for you to did this? Why Edward? Why?" She started to act like crying.

That made me angry. Geek? Loved? Cheat?

"CHEAT? HELL TANYA! YOU KEEP ON SAYING YOU WERE MY GIRLFRIEND WELL IN FACT IT WAS BELLA! ALL YOU WANT FROM ME IS MONEY!"

"and now your blaming this to me? Money? I have money!" She scolded me.

"OH REALLY? THEN WHY DID YOU DRAG ME TO PAY FOR YOUR SHOPPINGS ON OUR FIRST-LAST DATE LAST MONTH! I NEVER SAID YOU WERE MY GIRLFRIEND! WHEN I CAME BACK FROM THE HOSPITAL, I BARELY TALK TO YOU! "

Everyone is so silent. I even saw some students' videoing us. Tanya is very speechless. She didn't thought I'll say the truth to all the students here.

"Stop pretending to be my girlfriend Tanya, I don't even like a little bit about you"

Everyone laughed and I saw the librarian going to us. I quickly got my bag and ran away to the other side. I didn't wanna be in trouble now that I'm going to graduate next week.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Friday.

Last day of school. I'm so excited! I'm going to see Edward tomorrow after graduation! I can even attend on his. Gosh! I already passed all my grades and I can't believe I'll graduate! I have to call him!

_.._

Weird. Edward never misses my calls. I tried again.

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" A girl asked.

"Uhmm who are you?" I asked.

"Who are you?" Huh. And now she's asking me? Seriously.

"Edward's girlfriend"

"Sorry but I am his girlfriend"

"What the hell are you talking about…can you just give that phone to him!" I started to get mad.

"No way"

I slammed my phone to the wall. What the. How..What just happened?

Maybe I dialed the number wrong. I dialed again and just like the last call it was a girl's voice who answered. I didn't spoke. I just ended the call again.

Who is that? Why does she have Edward's phone? Where is Edward? Why does she say she's Edward's girlfriend? Is he…cheating on me? No, It can't be. But I can't deny to think he does. So that's the reason Edward haven't called to me much even chatted on me because of another girl. I know he's a heartthrob back there but I didn't expect him to cheat on me. No! it really can't be! He loves me! But what if…not? Gosh..Bella!

I called Alice to check. She's my sister, she won't lie to me.

"Hello? Beautiful Alice here"

"Alice where is Edward?"

"Bella?"

"Yes"

"He's at his practice I think"

"Is he with another girl?"

"What bella? What are you saying? Of course there are lots of cheering squad there and a few girls cheering!"

"No I meant as in with him"

"I don't know"

"Can you know?" I hope yes.

"Bella, he saved your life just to earn your forgiveness so don't think he'll ever cheat on you"

"Just please because….ok never mind. Bye"

"Ok bye"

He can cheat even without my friends knowing it..but I trust him so much. I can't jump into conclusion, but what I heard earlier made me feel he did. I have to know it.

I called him again and this time it was him.

"Yes?"

"Edward"

"Bella! You have to hear this…I'm gonna-" I quickly cut him off

"Stop it. Save it for later Ed, Who is the girl who answered me earlier?"

"Girl? What girl?"

"Oh come' on. Don't act like you don't know"

"But I don't bella"

"Someone answered me earlier. Just minutes before you answered. Check your call history I called. She said she was your girlfriend"

"Girlfriend? No bella, I left my phone here inside my bag at the bleacher. Many girls are sitting near it so maybe someone opened my bag and answered you"

"I called twice. Is it impossible you wouldn't realize?"

"Bella, I'm practicing"

"Tsk Tsk. Too many lies Ed"

"I'm not lying! Bella, I will never cheat on you"

"Prove it"

Then I ended the call. I quickly turned it off because I knew he'll call.

I won't cry because of that. I don't know what I should believe. His side or what I heard. He really have to prove it because right now, I'm thinking on him lying to me.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I got surprised by Bella's call and all she said. I was going to tell her I'm going to her graduation tomorrow but she quickly cut me off. Prove it? How can I, if I didn't know who that bitch is. I noticed everyone near my bag and their expressions. A nerd were reading the book and I didn't even know why she's here, cheerleaders were talking to each other, my team mates practicing, then there was the girl who looked at me smiling. Tanya. I knew it! I knew it was her. She quickly went out before I can even talk to her. Now bella's mad at me again. Stupid Tanya always the reason of our fights. I have to prove to Bella it was really Tanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I'll update soon! Xoxo! Please Review!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21 First Date

**Chapter 21**

**First Date**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

**Friday.**

6 pm.

Ok, I promised myself I won't cry. And I'll try my very best not to. Tomorrow is my graduation and to be perfectly be honest, I'm not that happy. Even though I will finally graduate with an honor, I'm still not that happy because I just hate Edward like right now. I know it's hilarious because I totally love him like evah but I just don't know why he did that. I trusted him.

Suddenly, someone knocked at my door. I opened it and to my surprise it is my sister Alice. I hugged her and let her come inside my room.

"Hey! It's too late for you to go here" She ignored me.

"So Bella, GONGRATULATIONS!" She said the word congrats as the same time someone came in my room. It was Rose, Jazz, Me and….I waited for seconds but no Edward. Then I remembered he's busy practicing for their upcoming game tomorrow.

"Waiting for Ed?" Rose said.

"No. Why should I?" I tried to lie but I can totally see it didn't work.

"Bella, we know what happened. And we can totally say he did not cheating on you"

"Who says he did?"

"You" All four of them said. They sounded like I'm crazy.

"I did not said that. I told him to prove he's not cheating. But that doesn't mean I believed his cheating on me"

"Did you know it was Tanya?" Jazz said. Tanya? Wait what?

"Even if it was Tanya, how can Ed let her get into his phone"

"He's PRACTICING!" They shouted.

"Hey hey, why are you guys defending him? If he didn't do anything then he must be the one I'm talking to"

They got silent then stood up.

"I gotta go" Both Jazz and Em said. They just blurted out of my room.

"Bella, we just wanted to tell you that we don't want you and ed be like this. You two have been through a lot worse. Do you know how hard it was for him to prove it was Tanya? What do you want him to do? Drag Tanya here to say it to you?"

I didn't answered.

"Ok Bella. Just think about what we said."

"Yeah ok.."

"Alice, where are you all staying for the night?"

"At a hotel here"

"Oh ok…be safe"

"You too"

I suddenly thought about that. Yeah, how can Edward prove that to me? If it was Tanya…crap. I'm such a dumb girl being as jealous as always. But that won't make me forgive him that easily…My mind is aching now. What am I going to believe? My friends and him or….what I believed?

I called his phone but it was out of reach. I dialed his phone on his dorm and at last, someone answered.

"Yes?" I felt like my whole jaw fell down. It was a girl's voice.

I didn't even speak because I knew it was Tanya.

I really can't believe this. A girl on his room…I don't any explanations coming from Edward. Right now, I can't feel anything about him but anger.

A knock interrupt my thoughts. Maybe Rose or Al forgot something.

When I opened the door it, I got surprised. It was Edward.

"Bella"

I didn't answer. I am too much angry to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Bella" I said but she didn't answered.

She sat at her bed and looked at me, emotionless. She's not crying or anything.

She didn't answer me so I thought maybe she's still angry.

"Bella, it's not what you think"

Still no response. She's just looking at me, straight to my eyes. I don't like this.

"Bella, listen. She opened my bag and I didn't know it. I'm busy practicing"

No answer. Hell, this is the first time she acted like this on our fights.

"Bella…I will never cheat on you"

She stood up and went in front of me.

"Well I think you just did" Her voice cold.

"What your thinking is wrong" I told her.

"Yeah right. I knew I'm always wrong and you're always right" She said to me.

"I didn't mean like that Bella"

"Why can't you just say the truth to me? If you wanted her, then pick her. You don't have to worry about me. You don't have to lie. You don't have to pretend"

"Pretend what?"

"Pretend that you love me"

"I am not pretending nor lying. I did everything I can Bella to be with you. Do you think all of that is a joke? I love you"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" She shouted. But what made me scared is her face. She's very angry. No tears coming from her eyes, this is not Bella.

"Why can you just believe me? I already told you the truth!"

"Because I tried and tried and tried to believe you Edward. Now everything is all cleared up. You and Tanya have something…I can totally say it. Why she hurt me the first day we got close, why she's with you when you're at the hospital, you keep on bubbling about her following you at the phone..Don't you think I got irritated that everything we talked about involves Tanya? Last night she had your phone and now she answered your phone from your room! What do you want me to think? I'm not so stupid like you think. Just let me go, if you want Tanya"

"Bella that will never happen! She's following me! WE DON'T HAVE A RELATIONSHIP! What phone from my room?"

"Don't lie to me. I just called and she answered it"

"I am here Bella! HERE!"

"Then why is she on your room?"

"I don't know! Bella, believe me please!"

She didn't answer and I hugged her but she didn't make any response. She didn't push me or hug me back.

"Just tell me if you don't want me anymore" She told me…with cold flat voice.

"I always want you"

That's the time she cried.

"I'm so tired Edward. I want to believe but I heard what I have to"

I hold her face to see her expression, her eyes.

"We keep on fighting but it's nothing to me Bella…nothing. All I want is you. Only you"

Tears still came down from her eyes…I wipe it with my hand and leaned my forehead to hers..

"You know I don't feel anything about Tanya. She's the one following me. I'm really sorry if all this time you think I'm cheating on you but even if you ask the annoying-four, they'll tell you the truth"

"Yeah I heard"

"And please, don't change your feeling towards me. Because I don't. I will always love you"

"I won't"

"Bella can you forgive me for hurting you so much?"

"Look I already forgave you...I'm sorry. It's not you, it's me. I should have known she'll do it. I'm very stupid-" I immediately cut her off. I can't make her blame herself so much.

"Shh your not. Don't blame yourself. Its normal for my fiancée to be jealous especially when she heard another girl's voice from the her fiancé's phone"

She laughed. "Yeah…right"

"I promise I will not hurt you again. Thank you Bella for forgiving me"

"And another one, if she will make us fight again, I will gonna hurt her. I don't think I'm going to hold my temper once she did something again"

She's really incredible. I've never heard of a girl forgive her fiancée just like that. She always did that to me. I just laughed at her when she said she's going to hurt Tanya.

"Bella do you mind me taking you to a dinner tonight?"

"Like a date?"

"Yes, funny to say…it's our first date"

"Hahaha…Ok"

When we went outside, Bella got surprised at a brand new car she saw. She raised her eyebrows to me.

"I didn't want my fiancée to walk on our first date…besides I'm a prince. I can afford anything" I smiled and she just looked at me like I'm insane.

"And your going to leave it here with who? I mean once you came back on England"

"I have a cousin here named Jeremy. I think he'll be happy to have this. It's his birthday next week"

"What a lucky cousin" She mumbled.

"I'm luckier"

"Why's that?"

"Because I have you" She blushed then laughed.

"Ok If you wanna be there before I get sleepy or hungry…you should start driving now"

I drove smiling. Yeah maybe I looked insane but I just can't believe we're back to us again. Both happy I mean.

I stopped at a restaurant Bella should always hear of. Not because people are always here but because celebrities or rich people are the only one who can afford eating here. I've seen it on a magazine at the airplane before I got here at NYC.

I held Bella's hand as we went inside. Only three couples were eating here, and they're about to finish. The waitress smiled and led us to a table for two.

We ordered before she started speaking.

"You know I miss eating at a restaurants like this. I never had time before, Thank you"

"No problem"

The food was delicious. Honestly, I can't wait for her to finish her food. I've been planning this moment for a month.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

After me being so dumb and stupid, I finally realized Edward really loves me and he can't afford to cheat on me. I know that idea is impossible for a prince like him but what he did today makes my heart float. He went here just to talk to me…some guys won't do that.

Hmm…I'm still nervous about this dinner. I know this is a simple date but I just don't want something bad that will ruin our first date. STOP FREAKING OUT Bella! Just finish your food and don't act like you're not a princess.

After a few seconds, Couples went outside just as i finished my food. I looked at my watch and saw it was already 8:00 pm. I looked up at Edward who smiled at me.

"What?" I asked him but he didn't answer. Instead, he held my hand and put a small box. I looked at him then I suddenly realized what was inside it.

"Is it?" That's all I can say…I'm so speechless right now.

"Bella, I know you're my fiancée since we were born or maybe before it and I just thought that maybe I should give you this"

"But Edward-" He cut me off and told me "Bella, It's just a promise ring….a promise that I will never replace you in my heart...And that I'll marry you. Also it represents that you're my fiancée" He smiled and in that moment tears just came down at my eyes. He opened the box and a shining ring was all I saw.

"Edward is this the ring I always wanted? How…How did you know?"

"I went to ask for some advice from Alice. She told me about this"

"But Edward…It costs too much, you should have spend that money for our wedding ring"

"Bella, don't worry about how much it costs. I'm a prince remember?" He whispered.

"Yeah yeah, I just can't believe you brought it"

"Bella? Can you accept this?" I smiled and just as I was about to answer, someone from my back shouted.

"BELLA DON'T!" I looked to see who it was and to my surprise it was that villain Tanya.

Edward saw it and I saw him about to went and maybe…just maybe punch her. I quickly stood up and stopped him. "Ed, don't" I whispered then looked at Tanya.

"Do you really have to go here just to follow my fiancé?" Once I said that, Tanya froze. Guess she really didn't have any idea.

"WHAT? LIAR!" She shouted.

"Tanya, this is a first class restaurant. And I'm right here, you don't have to shout" I smiled at her, a devilish smile.

"No way Bella! He loves me and I love him back! There's no way an EDWARD will fall in love with a girl like you" Tanya told me angrily.

"You bitc-" Edward spoke but I cut him off by a simple "Shh"

He just looked at me then obeyed.

"Tanya…just go away and leave us alone or else"

"Or else what? JUST SAY IT BELLA! YOU'RE AFRAID I'M GOING TO STEAL EDWARD FROM YOU! You stole him from me! Ever since, he was meant for me!"

"Yuck Tanya…really eww" I got my bag then held Edward's hand. I went to the exit to go away from this annoying little girl.

"I'm still talking to you!" Suddenly she pulled my hair. That just makes me fall backwards. Edward is really mad right now, never saw him like that. Like earlier, He really wanted to hit Tanya. Edward helped me get up and was about to go back to Tanya but I run towards her and pulled her hair too. She looked at me looking like hell and I just slapped her. Yeah I did.

"That was for the thing you did on me on the cafeteria back on LA"

Then I slapped her again, "And that was for me and Edward's fights because of you"

And she thought I was going to slap her again, No way. I kicked her stomach using my knee.

"THAT WAS FOR PULLING MY HAIR AND FOR RUINING MY FIRST OFFICIAL DATE WITH EDWARD!" I am very angry with her but Edward stopped me.

"Let's go Bella"

Edward was now holding my bag and led the way through the car. I even heard Tanya shouted "I will sue both of you! ARGH!"

I threw my bad at Edward's car but didn't went to sit inside.

"Bella?" Edward asked but I didn't answer. I'm too much angry to speak.

He went beside me and waited for a few seconds before he spoke again.

"Are you still angry?"

"She's a bitch Edward! I hate her! How can she ruin our first date?"

"I know. This is my fault-"

"Can you please stop blaming yourself Edward? It's not helping me! Just shut up!"

"Ok, sorry" He sounded very sad.

"Hey…hey! I didn't meant what I said. I'm sorry! I was just so angry!" I hugged him and I felt his arms wrapped around my waist.

"No worries" But he is still upset. I know it.

I kissed him and in that moment, I knew he's not sad anymore and I'm not angry too.

"I'm really sorry, can you forgive me?" I asked him with puppy eyes.

"Only in one condition"

"What's that?" He smiled and get something from his pocket.

"You forgot to wear this"

"Ahaha yeah"

He slide the ring to my finger and it just suits perfectly.

"Thanks" I reached to my toes and kissed him.

"I love this…your so sweet" He smiled.

"Ahaha you too bunny!"

"Bunny? Hahaha, come on. You should sleep early, graduation tomorrow remember?"

"Oh yes"

When we reached my dorm, he walked me to my door.

He hugged me tightly and whispered to my ear "Goodnight. Sweet Dreams, I love you"

He gave me a goodnight kiss and I replied "You too. Love you too, Take care"

"I'll be here with Em and the rest of them"

"Ok, Bye"

"Bye" He smiled and went away.

I closed my door then ran to my bed. I shouted, good thing I'm using my pillow as a cover on my face. He might hear me.

Can't believe what happened tonight! I really love him! No doubt.

* * *

><p><strong>OK! PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>


	22. Chapter 22 Graduation

**Chapter 22**

**Graduation**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

**Saturday.**

**6:00 am.**

I woke up as early as I can. Not because I'm excited but because I have to do some things I haven't done yesterday because of our date. I still haven't picked the right dress and shoes. I haven't charged my camera too.

I ate some breakfast. After washing the plates, I packed my things. I'm going back to Costarica tomorrow. Oops, I haven't told Edward about it! I'm not going to tell it to him until tonight. He'll be sad if he knew it.

I ate lunch and quickly showered. After dressing myself up, I got the chance to look at the clock. It's already 4:30 pm. I went outside and walked to the gym.

**5:00 pm.**

I got at the gym and looked for my family. I mean Edward and the funny-four. Yeah right, I changed their names from annoying-four to funny-four because I think they don't deserve the annoying thing anymore. Apparently, I didn't have a chance to go to them, our teacher already made us fall in line.

The program ended faster than I thought, I run towards them with a wide smile on my face. I really can't believe this moment! Edward went to my side as his hands slid themselves around my waist, bringing me closer to him. He whispered "Congratulations". Just as he was about to kiss me, Alice interrupted us with a flash from her camera. She started to giggle then ran away.

"Forget her, she's always doing that since she was born" He whispered to me so that the others won't hear it.

"Alice is Alice" I giggled as Edward hugged me tightly.

"HEY BOTH OF YOU!" Rose shouted.

"Huh?" Both me and Edward mumbled.

"Stop whispering to each other, we should get going" They started to walk to the exit leaving me and Edward confused.

"Rose where?"

"Just go with us"

Me and Edward looked at each other super confused. Where? I didn't have any plans. Wait, Uh-oh. I still haven't talked to Edward about me going back to Costarica.

"GOSH!" Rose shouted then came back to us, glaring at us.

"Why are you two not moving?" She asked.

"Rose, where are we going?" She sighed then answered me.

"Graduation party for you Bella!"

"Where exactly?" I asked her again.

"At a resort me and Edward's parents have near your school"

"I didn't know we have that" Edward said.

"Of course you don't. You didn't have any interest on knowing our properties. Hey Bella, We already sent all the invitations and I think in less than an hour, those students will go there so we should probably be there" Rose rolled her eyes.

"I will Rose, I'll just have to go get some things at my room" I didn't want to argue with her so I just told her I will attend.

"Fine" She walked to Emmett's car.

"What are you going to get?" Edward asked.

"Edward, I'm going back to Costarica tomorrow. My mom wants to, so I should go give the guards my things" He nodded but I know I saw something in his eyes….sadness. Guess we will be separated again. His expression when he heard my words was heartbreaking. My heart ached because I knew it was I who was causing him pain.

When we came back at my room, I got surprised by royal guards and maids finished arranging this. My things are already with them. People are staring as I walk to them.

I asked why are still here and they told me they are going to accompany me home.

"I can't. I have plans today" I told them and they just can't obey me to leave me.

I called my mom and she agreed on me staying for tonight.

After minutes, we left my room. Hmm…I'll never going to be here again. We went to the resort with the help of Alice bubbling on phone.

Party started seconds after I arrive. I quite enjoyed it. Everyone greeted me and I did too. The difference is they spoke like they knew me well but in fact I never talked or seen some of them. I suddenly thought that it's a good thing Jacob wasn't here, yes I forgave him already, but still if Edward saw him…he might punch Jacob. I don't know why but Edward seems not in the mood today. He's acting like he doesn't want to see me. He's been avoiding me, either he'll say he's going to talk with Alice or Rosalie or he'll going to do some important thing. He haven't talked to me since I told him about the going-back thing.

I started to think if I did something wrong. When I walk beside him and started to talk, he'll just look straight and as if he's not listening to me or he doesn't know I'm there.

Is he…no, no Bella it's not. But what if? What if he's mad at me for leaving him tomorrow? What if he's upset that I acted rude at the restaurant earlier? What if he doesn't want me anymore? Gahh. Bella, stop being so negative. He loves you. Hold on to that.

I went to the bathroom and when I came back, I didn't saw Edward anywhere. I've asked my friends but no one saw him. I started to go upstairs where students are not allowed. It's so quiet here. I went to the rooftop, just to check, and to my surprise he was sitting at a bench looking at the stars.

I sat beside him and he didn't notice it.

"Ed" I whispered.

Still no answer. This just hurts me, I'm going back tomorrow and he's not speaking to me. I can feel tears coming.

"Edward" I said, trying to control my tears to disappear.

He looked at me surprised.

"Bella? I'm sorry…I didn't know you were there" He said. He looked hurt…why?

"Edward, Speak" I looked at him straight in the eyes.

He just looked at me…still hurt.

"Tell me why are you acting like this? I'm your fiancée right? You trust me right? Tell me what's wrong"

I really wanted to take away his pain.

"I don't know" He shook his head looking away from me.

"You can tell me everything"

"I know it's crazy but I just can't look at you...I mean I feel hurt. Sad. Why do I can't stay with you always? Why does you have to go or I do?"

I frowned at him but apparently he can't see it, He's looking down at our hands.

"Edward, you should have stopped this. Look at me. Do you think I don't feel the same? Of course I do want to see you always but be matured. Instead of acting like this, why can't you enjoy this moment with me? Stop thinking and worrying about that. It's not like you're not going to see me again…am I correct?"

He looked at me and nodded. He smiled and I knew I can always make him change his mind because I love him and I know him well. We went back to the party and enjoyed it. When I got sleepy, I didn't need to tell Edward because like me, He knew me well too. He walked me to my room. Even though he is my fiancé, He still gave me my own room for privacy. I got my diary on my bag and started to write.

_Dear Pink Diary:_

_Today I graduated. At last! The party made me tired but I guess_

_It's very helpful. I had time with Edward. _

_Grr…guess I have to leave Edward again. Can't we have at least one week together?_

_Well, Al said we will when we got married but how long will it be before we got married?_

_Haha, I can't count it._

_I have plans. Yes, I told Edward I'll be going back to Costarica tom but_

_That doesn't mean I can go to LA to watch his game. _

_I'm going to surprise him if my mom allowed me._

_Xoxo, Bella._

I went to change my outfit to my pajamas and sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV <strong>

I finally woke up after Bella said those words…This is the last time we are going to fight. Last night weren't exactly a fight but I don't want her to be sad. Why did I act like an idiot yesterday? Time to change that.

I went to cook some breakfast for Bella and for the other four. It's too early but in any time they might wake up.

When I knocked at Bella's door…no one answered so I thought I should go in and wake her up. She told me she has to wake up early for today's flight.

I placed the food at the table beside the window and kissed her cheek.

She stretched and opened her eyes. When she met my eyes, she smiled.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty" I told her and she laughed.

"Morning. What time is it?"

"6"

"Oh thank god you wake me up"

"Hmm" I went to get her food and place it at the bed.

She looked at me surprised.

"Breakfast in bed…I miss this!" She started to eat then suddenly she looked at me.

"You cooked this?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Maybe?"

"Hahaha…I didn't know you knew how"

"Well I guess I have secret talents" She laughed at that.

"Why aren't you eating?" She asked me.

"I'm not hungry" Actually, I'm contented watching you eat.

"You bet, come on" She suddenly popped a food into my mouth. Hmmm it tastes good.

We ate together and watched some TV and talk about some things. She started to fix some of her things at 8 am.

I already talked to the four and they will wait for me here after I accompany Bella to the airport.

"Ed?"

"Yes love?"

"Do I look ok?" I smiled at that.

"Of course you are…always"

"Haha…ready to go?"

I nodded and held her hand. Of course we are a bit sad but not unlike before. We're not crying or anything. We just wished to be together soon.

We arrived on the airport and I promised Bella I will visit her after graduation. She just smiled then kissed me goodbye.

"Take care, Love you" I hugged her tightly.

"Love yah too" She told me as she walked to the airport, waving her hand to me.

That afternoon, Me, Rose, Al, Jazz and Em went back to LA. Ugh, tomorrow is my last basketball game. I'm getting nervous, if my team didn't win this game, I'm dead.

"Hey dude" Jasper suddenly said. We were here at the cafeteria at the school.

"What?"

"You're so quiet"

"So?"

"Whatever man….you look really nervous. Hahaha"

"Just shut up"

"You better should" Emmett warned him. He's with my basketball team.

"Ooh. Sorry" Jasper said.

"Where's my sister?" I asked Em.

"Talking with someone on phone"

"Oh ok"

"Why?" He asked.

"I just don't know if we will go back to England after I graduate…if I graduate"

"HAhahaha" Em and Jaz just laughed.

When we go back to our own rooms, I quickly called Bella to check if she were ok.

"Hello?"

"Hi" I can feel a smile on my face.

"Edward! I'm sorry if I didn't called you…I just finished having a talk with my father"

"Ohh. It's ok love"

"Goodluck tomorrow!"

"Thanks"

"Oops, gotta go. Love you! Mhuah! Mhuah!"

"Love you more"

Then I ended the call. She's happy now that she's with her family again.

* * *

><p><strong>HI EVERYONE!<strong>

**Thanks for putting my story on your favorite stories and me on your favorite authors! Also, thanks for reviewing and reading this!**

**Ok, this is still a long story and I have lots on my mind so that means this is not yet finish! Of course!**

**Anyboo, SORRY FOR A LONG PAUSE ON UPLOADING! JUST BUSY WITH STUDIES! I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN I PROMISE! JUST PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Hehe! **

**Xoxo, ryry**


	23. Chapter 23 Surprises

**Chapter 23**

**Surprises**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

**Sunday.**

"Mom?" I asked as I entered the palace. I know it's kinda ridiculous to ask mom in a palace.

"Your highness, you finally arrive" Angela bowed to me.

"It was a long ride Angela"

I started to walk upstairs to my room.

"So, Princess Isabella how is your graduation?"

"It was fun. I celebrated it with my siblings, some friends and Edward"

"Ohh Prince Edward"

"Yes"

When we reached my room, I asked her for some food. She left eventually.

I miss my room! After a few seconds, I heard a knock.

"Isabella?"

"Dad?"

"Yes, Bella can I come in?"

"Sure"

My dad went in my room and sat at a couch near a window.

"How's your graduation?" He asked.

"Great. Can't believe though"

"Why did you ask your mom to let you stay on NYC last night?" Oops. I didn't told them I was with Edward.

"Rose and Alice made a party for me and I can't ditch them"

"Rosalie Cullen? The princess?" He asked again. I remembered I haven't told them I knew Rose and the others at LA…another oops.

"I met them in LA before"

"So your with Edward last night?"

"Yes…all of them"

He didn't spoke and I guess I should make him go now. It's irritating to have a dad at your room. Haha.

"Dad, I think you should go now. I'm going to sleep"

"Ohh" Embarrassed, he went outside.

The food arrived. Just as I was about to eat, my phone rang.

_"Hello?" I asked._

_"Hi" Edward spoke._

_"Edward! I'm sorry if I didn't called you…I just finished having a talk with my father"_

_"Ohh. It's ok love"_

_"Goodluck tomorrow!" I told him._

_"Thanks"_

Then I heard another knock.

_"Oops, gotta go. Love you! Mhuah! Mhuah!"_

_"Love you more" _

"Yeah?"

"It's your mom"

"Mom come in"

She sat beside me and I hugged her.

"Gongratulations Bella"

"Thanks Mom"

"I was just gonna ask when will you want to expose who you are to the public? Our people are keep on asking"

"Mom, I already told you on my birthday"

"But Isabella, you can't"

"What do you mean I can't?"

"People are demanding to know who you really are. They aren't contented by your appearance on your last birthday. Some rumors are spreading"

"What rumors?" I frowned.

"That the palace only paid that girl to act as you. That you are already dead."

"What? That's insane!"

"You can't say that to the press"

"Ok mom, I will just…just give me time. I will ask Edward when he wants to"

"And why will you do that?"

"Mom, If I'm going to reveal my true identity and Edward won't, The press will keep on asking me about him"

"I guess"

"Mom can I go to LA tomorrow?"

"For what?" She asked.

"I wanted to surprise Edward on his game besides my siblings are in there, so no worries"

"Okay Bella. I'll be the one who will talk to your father"

"Thanks mom"

"I'm going to leave you now. I have important things to do"

"Ohh ok"

Hmm…My plan is all set! Edward here I come! Hahaha

* * *

><p><strong>TPOV (Tanya)<strong>

"Hey girls" I told my friends as I arrived at the mall. Geeh I can't believe my parents haven't given me money yet. I need new clothes. Grrr, If bella wasn't with Edward…I'm using Edward's money right now.

"Hi Tanya " Sheena said.

"Looking Good like evah" Mina told me.

"Thanks yah'll. Let's go to the magazine shop, I need new tips for my clothes" Actually, that's the only thing I can afford right now.

"Sure" We went to the magazine shop.

We spent minutes there finding the perfect magazine to buy.

"Tanya, Tanya look!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Look at the cover, It was Princess Isabella Marie of Costarica and Prince Edward Anthony from England seen being cozy behind the palace on the princess's birthday"

"So what? Why do I care?" I told her.

"Aren't you interested on celebrities and stuffs?"

"They're not popular" I mumbled and they laughed.

"Maybe in your eyes…they are popular! What with all those hidden identity"

"What do you mean hidden identity" I asked.

"Since they are 9, they didn't show up to the public until now. It was because their parents wanted them to have a normal life out of paparazzi. The cool thing is they are engaged since birth"

What an interesting story.

"I guess I wanted to buy that"

"But its an old issue, months and months ago"

"So what? I wanted to buy this"

When we got to the shopping stores, I made an excuse that my sister need me. I don't want my friends to know I'm poor.

I went straight to home. They are all aren't here, hmmph. I'm all alone again. Grrr. Out of boredom, I went to my bed and started reading the magazine. Well lucky Princess, she can have all she wants. She have a prince and she can live happily ever after unlike me. I kept on staring at her shoes, it was beautiful. If only I can have one of those someday. What caught my eye is her necklace. It's very familiar…I think I've seen it somewhere. But I haven't seen that princess and I even don't know what she looked like.

That night before I sleep, I remembered that necklace. I gasped as I remembered whom I saw that. Bella Spilner. No, No! SHE CAN'T BE A PRINCESS! She's just an idiot girl who keeps on stealing ED-wait a minute. Princess Isabella and Prince Edward? Bella and Edward? I smiled at that. It all came on my mind.

Why she told me they are engaged. Why they are eating dinner at a very luxury restaurant. Why is she having a low popularity. Why Edward picked her instead of me.

I have a plan.

I laughed…an evil laugh. Hahahahaha

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

**Monday.**

Reading in the library instead of practicing. I just don't want to be tired later when I play basketball.

"Edward?"

Someone asked from my back. I looked behind to see Tanya standing.

I just glared at her, wishing she will knew I don't want to talk.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry"

I searched in her eyes and I think she's saying the truth.

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything"

"Forgiven"

"Thank you Edward…I hope we forget the past and be back like before. Friends?" She handed her hand and I shake hands with her.

"Deal."

Hours past and I got ready for the game, in less than 5 minutes the game will start. Whooh. Bit nervous, If only bella is here…

"Hey handsome" A very familiar voice whispered to my ear.

I looked behind and It was Bella.

"AM I DREAMING?"

"So your dreaming about me?" She teased me.

"Bella!" I hugged her and she laughed.

"Miss me much? It's just a day!"

"Yes but a day is longer for me than you think"

"Hahaha…goodluck! I'll be cheering here with Alice and all of them!"

"Thanks" I gave her a quick kiss then ran to play.

All the time, a huge smile was on my face. I'm determined to win this…for Bella. I don't want her to be disappointed.

The game ended with 47-50 score. WE WON! It was a close fight but my 3-points shoot made our team won! I run to Bella and hugged her.

"I can't believe it! I'm going to graduate!"

"I'm so proud of you Ed!"

Rose congratulated me and Emmett. Al and Jazz did the same. We had a celebration at the cafeteria. It was coach's idea. Me and Bella keep on laughing when we talked about Tanya's appearance at the library. We just couldn't believe she will apologize.

"Edward, I'm going to the bathroom. Wait for me here"

"Ok"

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I went to the girl's bathroom at the building next to the cafeteria laughing. To my surprise, Tanya was there putting make-up. I washed my hands beside her.

"Bella" She said.

"Tanya" I told her looking at the mirror.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for ruining your date and all the things I cause you to be hurt"

I am super surprise…WHAT? A Tanya will apologize at me?

She laughed at my expression..a devil laugh.

"Do you really want to believe that?"

"Tanya…I don't trouble so stop making pranks to me"

"Ok"

I walked to the door to get out here when she said "Princess Isabella wait up!"

I froze. What? What?

"Princess Isabella Marie Swan of Costarica, can I have an autograph?" She smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about Tanya"

"Don't be stupid! I know all of your lies! Thanks to your necklace!" She laughed again.

"I think your having a mistake. I'm not the only one who has this"

"Yes you are. I searched it. It was a designer necklace from Prince Edward's mom…and he gave it to you"

How did she know all of those?

"You may be thinking how did I knew all of this. Simple, Your name and his are the same on the royals. The only difference is last name. And all the clues are in there. You have a sister named Alice Swan who is now studying here…isn't it weird you two are close? Same with your brother Emmett who also changed his last name. Like you Edward and Rosalie changed their last name too. All of you are pathetic not to hide your identity with no clues"

"Tanya, it might be just coincidence" I tried to convince her it wasn't me but she wall all convinced.

"What a perfect coincidence! I will tell the press about this and I'm gonna be rich and popular!"

She started to get out as I ran towards her.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to stay away from Edward…to tell him you don't love him! I'll give you week! Understood? Or else I'll reveal your secret identity"

I can't…I can't do that. But I have to. But I love Edward and I can't hurt him like that…I can't give him to Tanya. I'm Bella, and I'm a princess. I'm smart and I have a plan.

"Ok Tanya. Just don't tell anyone"

"I won't. Nice talking to you" She smiled as she walked away.

"Bella" Edward said.

"Hey"

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Of course"

"Sit here" He made me sit at the bench beside him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You look pale" He mumbled.

"It's nothing"

"Nothing? What happened? Are you feeling sick?" He looked very curious.

"Edward, I have to tell you something" I stared at him as he waits for my answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Tanya is really a bitch right? What will Bella tell Edward? Is this the end of their relationship? <strong>

**Review please =] **

**Xoxo, Ryry. **

**Going to update as soon as I can!**


	24. Chapter 24 Smart Choice

**Chapter 24**

**Smart Choice**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

_"Edward, I have to tell you something" I stared at him as he waits for my answer._

"What is it?" He asked.

"Tanya spoke to me"

"About what?" He frowned.

"About us"

"What about us?"

"She wanted me to stay away from you"

He kept his face calm but I can see through his eyes that he is hoping I wouldn't do what Tanya wanted me to do.

"I knew she's not yet changing. She can't do that right?" He said.

"Edward, she knows our real identity because of my necklace. I'm sorry" I looked down at our hands. I know this is my entire fault.

"Don't blame yourself. You and I both know that someday someone might recognize us. I think we should talk to the press before Tanya did"

I finally looked at his eyes.

"Edward, I…I can't" I never thought about my last week as Bella Spilner, an average teenager who has a normal life. And she will be gone and I'll be back to reality.

Edward put both his hands on my cheeks making me look at him.

"Bella, We have to. We'll going to spend our last days as normal persons together"

"But Edward, I'm not ready yet. I wanted months"

"We have no choice…"

I sighed. I know that. I just don't expect it to be that soon.

"I have an idea…and I think this might work" I smiled at him.

"Tell me"

"How about let's pretend" I bit my lip out of boredom.

"Pretend that we broke up?" He asked me.

"Exactly. Look at it. After your graduation tomorrow, it's already vacation. She can't follow where your are at all times. We can fight in front of her tomorrow and leave that night back to England. We'll have time, we don't need to expose to the public who we really are"

He smiled.

"I always knew you were smarter than me"

"Hahaha…yeah right"

"In the mean time, Let's go now"

"Where?"

"My things are packed now and someone from the palace will get it tomorrow. My room tonight are full of boxes and stuffs, we can't sleep there. Let's sleep in a hotel"

"Ok"

I told Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett we have to go. When we arrived at a hotel, Someone welcomed us giving Edward our key card. I raised my eyes to him questioning him why does someone already knew we were going to be here.

"I called him when you excused yourself to the bathroom earlier" He explained.

I am too tired and I have jet lag. Thankfully Edward let me cling to him as we went inside the elevator. He pressed the button 9.

"Tired much?" He asked.

"It's a long day. Can't blame me for shouting your name louder than the girls beside me. They cheer on you too much! Hahaha" He also laughed at that.

"Thank you Bella for today. I really appreciate you being with me"

"It's what your fiancée should do" I joked and he chuckled at that.

Edward hugged me tightly and kissed me goodnight before I went inside my room.

After shower, I changed into pajamas. Good thing, the hotel has things like this.

I went to my bed quickly closing my eyes.

Now, We have to fake break up tomorrow.

Grrr…Really hate Tanya. If I weren't a princess, I'll be killing her now. Not that I really know how.

**Tuesday.**

I opened my eyes as someone knocked at my door. Why does Edward have to wake me up so early? I thought his graduation is in afternoon? I quickly ran towards the door opening it.

"Edward?"

"Bella…Tanya is on her way up to here. I saw her downstairs" My smile faded when I heard that.

"Go hide at the bathroom"

_Knock. Knock._

Edward quickly hid at my bathroom.

I opened my door faking a surprise expression on my face.

"What do you want?"

She didn't answered instead she went inside my room. I closed my door and faced her.

"What?" I asked her again.

"You don't have to demand bella, remember…I know your secret. Don't make me angry" She winked as she sat at my bed.

"Whatever" I whispered.

"Hey, what did you said?"

"Nothing"

"I saw you and Edward last night sitting at a bench after I walked out of the bathroom. What are you two talking to each other?" She raised one of her eyebrow.

I sighed and made a lie. Hope she'll believe me.

"I was talking about my plans on going back to Costarica"

"With him?"

"Nope. He seems hurt because it is my first time to plan something without him"

"You two fight?" She pressed the subject to get details.

"I can't just make Edward mad at me. He never did. He let that go and we sleep here which explains you know all this stuffs because you know I am here"

"I'll be watching. What if you two are just fak-"

"I won't. I don't want to risk things" I cut her off.

"So how's you and Edward doing?" She seemed to believe on me. Stupid. Hahaha

"I've been planning on breaking up with him tonight at the graduation program" Making myself think about that even though we will just fake it makes me feel hurt. Tanya seemed to noticed and she smiled.

"What is your excuse?"

"That someone told me he kissed another girl at the party yesterday when I was gone"

"Good Bella. It's good you will do that earlier than I thought. Remember, don't even think on mentioning my name to him. I'll be watching you" She quickly went outside.

I screamed with my head pressed on a pillow! GRRR! I really hate her!

"Mind telling me why do you look like that?" An angel voice whispered on my ears.

Guess I forgot to lock my door after Tanya went out.

"TANYA! She's getting on my nerves!"

"I heard"

"You do?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"You forgot I was only at your bathroom, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah, God! She really are a devil!"

"But tell me, How long will we pretend?"

"Until you and I decided it was the right time to go in public"

"Alright"

We went downstairs to eat breakfast then we spent some time together at my room. Chatting about stuffs. After lunch, I helped Edward prepare for his graduation. I was so happy for him, like me, he finally made it! Hahaha. We got at his school 10 minutes before the program started. I quickly went to sit beside my sister Alice. I have fun videoing Edward until it was Tanya's time to get her diploma. I quickly not recorded it. Hahaha.

I already told Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper the plan so that they will not ruin it. When the program ended, Edward looked at my eyes meaning we have to this now.

Edward went to me and hugged me. I didn't hug him back and from the corner of my eye Tanya was watching.

"Bella is there something wrong?"

I stared at him making him flinch. Gosh Edward, you're such a good actor!

"How can you do this to me?"

"Do what?" God! He really looked surprised.

"You cheated on me" I shouted on him. Hell, I'm a princess…I'm a great actress too! Well that's what I think. Hehehe. Tears are starting to build on my eyes. I was just imagining if this is a true fight.

"I didn't Bella! What are you saying?"

"You kissed a girl yesterday when I excused myself!"

"Who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter Edward! What matters is us!"

"Why do you believe them instead of me?"

"Edward, This relationship is not working"

"What do you mean?"

"I…I don't love you anymore"

"What?" He looks heartbroken as my tears fell down.

"We're over"

He looked at me then walked away. I sat at the chair continuously crying. Alice sat beside me with Rosalie as Emmett and Jasper followed Edward.

"Bella, My brother will not do that" Rose said. I saw Tanya looking at me.

"Shut up Rose. You don't know that"

Alice whispered to my ear "Nice Acting. Hahaha"

"Go away!" I shouted.

They both stood up and went away. Minutes later, Tanya sat beside me and clapped her hands.

"Very good bella. You know, I never knew that someday you'll do what I want until today. It's heartbreaking to see you and Edward broke up but apparently now that I knew he is a prince, I needed his money. I should be married to him. Thank you so much bella! I promise you, your secret is hidden in my heart" She smiled and laughed and walked away.

As if Tanya, As if. You will never steal Edward from me.

I looked around to see if Tanya was anywhere near me, she was gone.

I got my phone and quickly texted Edward.

_Edward, I'll go to your palace in England tonight. Don't forget to tell them I'll be going there or else, they won't let me in. Haha. In the mean time, go sleep here tonight and follow me there tomorrow. If we both went away tonight, it's a bad idea because Tanya might find out the truth. Don't go near me today. I know you can wait until tomorrow. Be careful. Remember, anything that I said about our fake fight isn't true. I love you, B._

I also texted Rose, Em, Al and Jazz not to go anywhere near me tonight. I quickly called the palace for the royal plane. I don't want to ride at a plane that isn't safe…I mean, I wanted some alone time while I figure things out. Tanya is smart on things like this, and my secret is in danger when she found out the truth. I have to be smarter. I have to win this fight.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Bella really cried when we fight. Honestly, If she didn't told me this is a fake fight, I will believe she's really hurt. I saw Tanya sat beside Bella. I didn't know what she said but she's laughing when she walked away from Bella. Whatever she told Bella will never work. No one will going to separate me and Bella. We've been through a lot.

Seconds after Bella and Tanya's little talk, I received a text message from Bella. I texted her back agreeing on her plan. Yes, we have to be safe. But we can't keep this together; she should decide when does she want to tell the public what Princess Isabella really looks like.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

That night, I kept on waiting on the airport for the royal plane to arrive. It was already 10 pm and I was quite sleepy. At last after a few minutes, someone told me it arrived and I can go there now. I texted Edward that I am already on the plane. I quickly slept at the plane.

"Madame, We already arrived at England" One of the bodyguards woke me up. I looked over and I can see an airport.

"Whoah. I slept all the way"

The limousine is already outside the plane when I step out. Everything is arranged. A girl named Mina told me that Prince Edward or should I say my Edward…hahaha…told her to accompany me to the palace. It was really amazing that I am so excited. It was my first time to be here, I never visited London!

I ate breakfast on my way while Mina introduced herself more. Her parents were trusted by the Royal Family that's why Edward's mom wanted her to be his assistant. She was blonde and quite cute. Gosh, am I that affected of her? I mean, who knows how long have been together? I mean she's his assistant, she always have communication with him. Speaking of, have they been together before?

Stop it. You can't be jealous of every girl involved in your fiancée's life. OK?

* * *

><p><strong>I know I say this a lot but please review. I love to know what's inside your mind :)<strong>

**Hope all of you enjoyed reading this and I'll be updating soon again!**

**Xoxo.**


	25. Chapter 25 England

**Chapter 25**

**England**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Ms. Isabella, Here we are. Welcome to the palace"

Ms? Ok so she really didn't knew I'm a princess.

I texted Edward telling him I am already at the palace. He told me have fun. Have fun? Gosh. I'm so nervous. I never had a long conversation with his parents and today, I might have that. The bad thing is I'm not with Edward today…he'll be here tomorrow. He have some things to fix there.

Mina became my tour guide, introducing me the parts of the house. I stopped when she told me Edward's room.

"Can I come in?"

"Ms. Isabella, Edward told me not to let anyone go inside his room"

Edward? Are they that close for her to say Edward instead of Prince Edward? I never had someone working for me to tell me Bella or Isabella. They used to call me Princess or Your highness. It's a sign of

Respect. But I really don't know how Edward treats his staffs or whatever you called it.

"He won't be mad at me or to you. I promise" I told her.

"Ms. Isabella, most of the girls told me the exact same thing. Edward still became mad at me so sorry but no. Now can we please go to your room? I'm sure you're tired"

Most girls? What does she mean? I felt a little pang of jealous again. Stop Bella, If Edward did had girlfriends before, you should understand him. You've been gone for years with no communication with him.

I walked behind her as she explains my way to the room.

"Here we are. This is one of the guest rooms. Your things are already fixed inside. If you need help, please just call us. There is a telephone inside and the numbers are there. Please feel free to go anywhere here at the palace" She left me the key.

When I opened it, it was like my bedroom at my palace. Simple but still luxurious. The color of the bed is gold and pink which suits me. Haha. I did everything I have to not to be bored. Rest, Watch TV, Play a game on my iPad, take some shower, eat, read books. I didn't realized it was already night. After I ate dinner, I went to bed and sleep.

2 am.

I felt someone lie down next to me and wrapped its arms around me. I quickly panicked and jumped out of the bed. I opened the light.

"Bella? Are you alright?" There. It was Edward. Shit.

"Ed? Why are you here?" I asked him rubbing my eyes, yawning

"I just got here, I thought you were at my room but Mina said you were here" He leaned forward to reached me out. I sat beside him.

"She said no one was allowed to go in your room"

"She said that?"

"Yes"

"Guess I forgot to tell her"

Yeah, forgot to tell her not to tell me about your other girls.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your sleep, I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you were very deeply asleep"

"Hmm"

"I think you should sleep again, let's talk later" He smiled then kissed my forehead.

I drifted to sleep in his arms.

8 am.

I yawn then opened my eyes.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty" Shocked, I sat then looked at Edward.

Oh right, He was here last night or I guess this morning.

I wrapped my arms on his neck, hugging him.

"You miss me" He said, laughing.

"Of course I do" I told him.

"Mind to eat breakfast with my parents?"

"Sure…where are Rose and my sister?"

"Rosalie is on Seattle with Emmett having alone time while your sister and jasper is in Costarica"

"They went back home?"

"Yeah"

We went downstairs to the kitchen. Edward became so close to me. He even stopped walking just to hug me. Breakfast with his parents was fun. They asked me what is our plans, when will we tell the people the truth, they even asked us when's the wedding day. Well I still haven't thought about that.

After breakfast, he walked at the palace talking and chatting. Suddenly the thought of what Mina said occurred to me.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" He said as he sat at chair. He pulled me to sit at his lap.

"About what mina said…about the girl" The idea startled him.

"What about them?"

"She said you brought some here, they told Mina they wanted to stay at your room too. That's the reason she didn't let me. She didn't want you to be angry"

"Where's the question?"

"Did you love them?"

"Love, those were my ex girlfriends. I never loved them; I was just having fun those days"

"But bringing girls at the palace is dangerous…didn't you think they thought you were prince Edward?"

"Believe me, all of them didn't realized"

"Ok"

"Anything else?"

"None"

"You're different today" He mumbled.

"Why did you think so?"

"You're not jealous…you speak calmly"

"Those are your past life. Whatever I did, I can't change it. It doesn't matter anymore. I've learned a lesson from our fights Ed. Even if you bring hundredths of girls here, I wouldn't be jealous anymore. I still know deep inside my heart that I'm the one you love"

"I guess you love me more than I thought"

"That's because you underestimate me so much"

He kissed me quickly.

"Nope"

"Whatever Ed"

We spent a month at the palace. I never became bored with his company. We already planned when we will say to the media the truth. After we go to our vacation in Hawaii, we'll be accepting some interviews together.

"Bella, Bella wake up!" I stretched and saw Edward. I was already sleeping at Edward's room. I used to sleep in his arms.

"Why?"

"Tanya is here"

"WHAT?"

"Shhh, the guards stopped her at the gate but she insisted on going here. She told me if I didn't let her in, she'll tell the truth to the media"

"Where is she now?"

"Downstairs"

"What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"Can you hide at the closet? Please? I'm sorry. She wants to go here"

"OK"

I stood up then went to the closet. Before I hid, Edward stopped me and kissed me. He's really sweet.

"Sorry again"

I hid and I can still see him through the tiny holes of the doorknob.

Then Tanya came in the bedroom. What surprised me is she hugged Edward. Edward froze then started to take her off him slowly.

"Tanya…what are you doing?"

Tanya pouted. "It's been a month. I just wanted to see you"

"Why?"

"Where's bella?"

Edward frowned. He looked sad. Nice acting.

"Why are you asking me?"

"She's your girlfriend. Duh"

"We broke up last graduation"

"Ohh sorry, anyway, I'm going back to LA today. You wanna come?"

"No, I'm busy here. Sorry"

"Well then just give me a kiss"

Edward looked at her like she's insane.

No Edward…don't. Please. Don't. Just Don't.

"What?"

"You keep on asking me Edward. Remember I know your secret…I can spill it anytime I want if you don't do what I want" She smiled.

Edward thought about that.

Then what happens next hurts me badly.

He leaned over with closed eyes. Their lips met and I saw all of it.

It was like a quick kiss because Edward stopped it as soon as their lips met.

It was like the feeling of being cheated on. But I know Edward wasn't cheating.

"Another one" Tanya commanded.

Tears were already falling from my eyes. I sat with my hands holding my mouth to stop them from hearing.

"No Tanya. I have meeting with my parents. Please go now" I heard Edward said.

"Fine. But this isn't our last meeting, bye!"

I heard her walked away. I quickly wipe my tears away and composed my face.

I heard the door closed then seconds after, Edward opened the closet looking at me.

"Is she still here?" I whispered. Acting like I didn't saw anything.

"She was gone"

"What happened?"

He hugged me tightly.

"Ed…why?"

"Aren't you mad?"

"Why would I?"

I looked at him and he looked like he wanted to cry but he was holding it.

"I kissed her, I don't have a choice! I'M SO SORRY!"

I didn't answer. I just kissed him passionately.

"Now it's gone" I smiled.

"Sorry"

"I cried because I was shocked. But like what I said, I know I'm the only one you love. You will never replace me. I forgave you"

"Thank you so much! And thank you too for kissing me and taking away the feelings of that kiss. It's gross"

I laughed at that.

"Poor Edward" I teased him.

Then he kissed me, he didn't pulled away until I needed to breath.

"Silly" I told him

"You teased me"

"Ah" I sounded like I couldn't believe him.

"Love your right. No one will going to replace my heart but you. I love you"

"I love you more"

"Disagree. I love you much more"

"Whatever"

"Hawaii?"

"When?"

"Tomorrow. I can't take Tanya anymore"

"Fine. Tomorrow then"

We spent hours being sweet together.

You may be lucky that you stole a kiss from my Edward but that would be the last. You won't be able to command us after our trip to Hawaii. I'm ready to be in public. I'm going to fight back Tanya.

* * *

><p><strong>HEEEEEEEEYYY! Ok so did you all like it? PLEASE Review Review Review! Oh and please read my bestfriend's story <strong>**secretly in love with my bestfriend by ****ChristinePetrova**** ! Her story is already at my profile - favorite stories.**

**Much Love, Ryry**


	26. Chapter 26 Hawaii

**Chapter 26**

**Hawaii**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I always wanted to know what Bella's thinking is. It is just because of what happened between me and Tanya. The weird part about Bella is, she didn't looked hurt or that's what I guess. We never talked about it…I never wanted to but I really wanted to know what she felt.

She's my fiancée, my girlfriend, my soon to be wife. We've been through a lot and I wanted to take away all the pain I've cause her, the reason why I offered her a vacation at Hawaii. I hope this trip would be good for both of us.

"Love, you ready to go?" I asked her when the maids are already finished putting our bags at the limo.

"Yep" She walked next to me with a huge smile on her face.

"You sure are excited right?"

"Haha….yeah! Of course!"

We both didn't mind the plane trip. We were too comfortable at the royal plane. Bella got her camera and took pictures of us. Good thing there's a wifi here, we will never be bored, haha.

Mina was with us only here on the plane. She's arranging my schedules including the press conference we were planning.

"Look Edward" Bella said and I looked over at the window to see the beach.

After arriving, a car is already in there and I said goodbye to Mina and so is bella. Bella understood she's like a sister only to me. We went to my mom's private resort. Once I placed our bags at the room, bella held my hand and ran to the beach. I watch her have fun swimming, I also took pictures of her. Good thing her camera is water proof and heat proof. I swam too and had so much fun making funny faces under the water. It's really fun to picture every moment of this, it's like there is no bad thing going to happen…Seeing the princess of Costarica smile makes my heart float. I should have done this earlier so Tanya won't be able to kiss me.

We didn't realized it was already sunset, We went out of the water and I let her go take some shower first. After her, I showered too. When I got out, Bella wasn't at the bed. I thought she should be sleeping right now, tired. I got downstairs to smell a delicious food.

"Looks like someone's cooking dinner huh" I told her then laughed.

She looked over and gave me a plate. I took a bite as I saw her wait for my reaction on how the food taste, and surprisingly, it was really delicious. I never knew she can cook like that.

"You should it some, it's really delicious" I smiled at her and relief came to her face.

"So your nervous about my reaction?" I asked her as she took a bite on the steak.

"I always thought you'll pretend it's delicious even it's not but I like what you said, it's delicious"

"Ahaha where did you learned this?"

"Mom taught me"

"Hmmm"

We didn't talk much because we are very hungry. I realized we never had lunch and snacks, only breakfast. After eating, we went to sleep early. The flight and the swimming thing make us too tired.

At first, I pretended to sleep but after a few minutes I opened my eyes and saw her very perfect face. She's like an angel, I could never lose her. I am so lucky I'm her fiancé; I stared at her face as unconsciousness drew to me.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

When I woke up, I didn't open my eye. Instead, I rolled over to hug Edward but Edward wasn't there. Just an empty space. I quickly stood up and found him at the kitchen.

"So you're returning the favor to me?" He chuckled.

"It was just something I wanted you to taste. It's my own recipe" He shyly smiled.

"Really? An original breakfast recipe?"

"Yep" He said pronouncing the "p" pop.

"Can I have it now?"

"Just a few minutes" He said.

I realized there is a flat TV at the dining room.

I went there and opened it. I tuned the channel to CNN and shocked came to my face as I keep hearing the news. There were paparazzi's following us, not exactly us but our limousine. It was yesterday's video when we went to the royal plane. The good thing is it's only my and Edward's back which was taken, there's no face exposure.

"Prince Edward together with a girl went to the royal plane in England to Hawaii. It was said the girl was his fiancée Princess Isabella. We never had a chance to took their faces on the camera but sources already said the two were so perfect looking"

"W-H-A-T!" I shouted and I heard Edward run to my side.

"What's the problem?" I pointed him the TV and I volume it up.

Edward run to get his phone and asked the publicist of the palace.

"How did that came out" He put the speaker up so I can hear it.

"We are very sorry your highness, but I didn't know anything about this. They didn't contacted me or any from the palace"

"Do something!" Edward half-shouted.

"We're going to talk to CNN and if it's in risk, this will go to the court. They don't have the right to publish any stories from the palace without contacting our permission. We will do anything sir"

"Just make sure they will not publish our faces"

"Yes your higness" Edward stopped the call and looked at me.

"It will be fixed, don't worry"

I sighed and turned the TV off. We ate breakfast and the waffles were very good. As I ate, I remembered something. I stood up and Edward looked at me.

"What? It's not delicious?"

"No, no. It's not about the food"

"What is?"

"Tanya" I whispered and at that moment I knew he can understand what I was thinking. Tanya must have heard this news already and in a few minutes, she might be contacting media.

Edward called the publicist to check everything. He also told the guy about the Tanya-thing and made us sure he will contact every media not to talk or entertain a name called Tanya Denali.

But this will not make me comfortable, someone already saw my face…edward's face. I know after a week, I'll expose my face but I didn't knew it can be this early. I still have 6 days! It's unfair!

The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello Eddie?" Tanya. How did she got the number?

I run towards Edward to give the phone to him.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Tanya?"

"Who else?"

"What do you want?"

"You know I'm starting to think you are so unfair! You came to Hawaii and you didn't invited me? That's an ouch-ouch thing. That hurts! Well I hope you'll having fun with Bella-" I quickly cut her off.

"Bella?"

"Don't make me stupid! It's already in the news"

"Me and Bella broke up a couple of months!"

"Then tell me who it was!"

"My personal assistant Mia"

"Who the hell is that? Look, your making me mad! STOP LYING! You'll regret going to Hawaii because it less than minutes, paparazzi would be there!" Then she stopped the call.

"Bella we should go now?"

"What?"

"Tanya's calling the paparazzi and she said in less than minutes, they'll be over our house"

She quickly understood and I didn't pack our clothes. I just got her camera and her bag. She locked the resort's door. Good thing there is a car at the garage, I started the engine and when I opened the garage door, Shoot. Lot's of paparazzi's started to take a picture. The car is dark tinted so Bella hid her face with an eyeglasses and ducked her head making her hair hid her face. I did the same as we successfully get out of them. I drove to the airport and the plane was already there. On the plane I contacted all the media for a press conference.

"You sure you can do this?" I asked her.

"Yeah…I mean we have no choice. I can never hide myself after this"

I hugged her and mumbled sorry.

"No sorry Edward. This is the right thing, besides let's just accept we can never have one week free again" She laughed and I laughed too.

"Just don't upload those pics" I laughed at what she said.

"Of course" I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Xoxoxox, sorry for the long pause! <strong>

**REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27 Popular Couple

**OH PLEASE READ my bestfriend's story! It's a really nice story! :)**

**.net/s/7463039/3/secretly_in_love_with_my_bestfriend**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

**Popular Couple**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I'm never going to like the paparazzi thing…I mean what's the use of them picturing us….Argh! I really hate Tanya for this.

When we arrived at England, people are already gathered in front of the palace. They have these banners of Edward's faces. And the cute part is there is a banner saying "Princess Isabella got a competition". Girls already knew his face and mine, they're screaming his name!

Edward doesn't seemed to mind them at all, like he's used to this kind of popularity. Suddenly I remembered he's a heartthrob at LA and been known for his basketball team. Edward took my hand as we went inside the palace.

"Edward! Bella!" Esme hugged me and Edward. Carlisle shook my hand and greeted Edward welcome home. They don't seem upset about our sudden exposure but instead, they look pleased.

"Dad, I'm really sorry but paparazzi -" King Carlisle cut him off.

"Son, you know this would happen soon…and now that it was, there's nothing you could do to get back to your old life. This is your real life so don't be sorry" Wow…I wonder when could I talk like a royal one…hahaha

"People are waiting for you Edward, I think you should talk to them now so you and bella can go to the press conference and to get that done soon" Esme suddenly said.

"Ok mom" He replied.

Edward led me upstairs as Mina walked behind us.

"After this, you two should change outfit. The clothes are already fixed by Gustavo, they're at the closet. Then please go to the third room downstairs on the left hallway, you two should answer more questions at the press conference and after that, a dinner with your family. Tomorrow you'll be with your father at the opening of the new hospital. You can bring Bella too. And after that, you have all the afternoon and evening with you" She smiled and went away.

And before the maids open the door, I took a deep breath.

When they opened the door and me and Edward went to the terrace to face all of them, I really got surprise. Millions of people went wild, shouting so loudly, my ears almost burst. I smiled as the flashing of the camera's hungrily pictured us. My eyes and ears are now aching. I looked at Edward who looks like having fun unlike me. He seemed to notice me looking at him, he squeeze me hand and smiled as me.

"Ahem" When people heard Edward with just that word on the mike, every one of them got silent. I smiled at that.

"I appreciate all of you to come and meet me" He was not yet finished when a girl shouted.

"Are you really Prince Edward? And is she your fiancée?"

"Yes and yes" All of the girls, I think…shouted.

"I'm going to answer more questions at the Buckingham Palace reception and press conference later"

"WE LOVE YOU EDWARD" a huge crowd shouted interrupting him again. He chuckled.

"Oh and I would also want you all to welcome Princess Isabella Swan of Costarica" I thought girls would hate me but they also cheered.

"Want to say anything?" Edward whispered to me.

"Nope" I whispered back. He laughed.

"Well I guess, I should go back now. Thank you all for being here and listening to me" He really sounded not like a prince. Hahaha

Everyone gone wild again, flashes of camera's got back again. We smiled and posed for minutes before going back.

The second the door got closed, I sighed.

"Tired much?" He asked me.

"It's been a very tiring day. I hope this conference would be done sooner and the thing with the hospital tomorrow too!" I mumbled as we walked to his room.

"It would be, don't worry…you heard Mina, we have all the afternoon and evening tomorrow to relax"

"Hmm"

Just as I was about to get in Edward's room, Mina stopped me.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Your higness, you should get ready. I will take care of Bella, her dress is in this room and not your room. And also, bella's personal designer and make-up or hair artist, Gustavo will also fix everything to make your fiancée more beautiful" I chuckled at that and so is Mina.

"Girls" Edward laughed and kissed my forehead before I went to the room next to him.

"Gustavo! How are you?" I told him as I sat at the bed.

"Your highness, I'm good! Well look at you! At least now, you don't have to hide your face anymore! I picked a Strapless Ruched Neckline Knee Length Dress, It would make you very elegant and decent today" He quickly told me. **(Look for the dress at my profile)**

"Thanks"

"Ok, we should get ready! We only have 30 minutes in fixing you! Go to the shower room now while I picked a nice hair style! Wear the dress after you got showered, it's already hanged in their. Don't forget to brush your teeth!"

"Oh..alright" That's all I have to say.

I showered and gosh…the water makes me so calm. I'm feeling nervous earlier but at this moment, it just went gone. Ugh, I really wanted to sleep but I guess, I needed to face them since Tanya already gave us no choice.

After showering, I brushed my teeth and wore the dress. Wow, it was super beautiful. I walked outside the bathroom and Gustavo gasped.

"Wow! I told you it would make you more beautiful" He clapped as he saw the dress suits me perfectly. I smiled at him.

"Wear these shoes" As I wore them, 4 girls went inside my room.

"Uhmm who are you?" I asked them thinking if they are Edward's fans.

"Oh Princess, this is my assistants…kelly, mich, cassie and Diana. Girls these is our new model for the night"

They led me to the chair and quickly went into business. Kelly painted my toe nails while Mich on my hand nails. Cassie is doing what Gustavo said about my hair, straightening the upper and middle part to make the lower part of my hair the only curly one. Diana, put light make up on me telling me I don't need it anyway. After only 10 minutes, they are done.

I looked at the body mirror to see a goddess in front of me. This isn't me! This girl is a lot more prettier than me!

"Oh my gosh! Gustavo, Girls! Thank you all so much!"

"No problem, just doing our jobs" They all told me.

Then a knock on the door interrupted our laughs.

"Your highness, your presence is needed at this moment"

"Ok" I shouted.

"Don't forget not to trip! And please, be comfortable there!" Gustavo gave me advice as I went outside the room to meet Edward.

He looked at me with wide eyes. He smiled then stared at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You look beautiful tonight"

I blushed, looking away.

"Come on" He kissed my hand then led me downstairs.

"You look handsome too" I told him when we were almost there.

"Thanks"

I stopped at the door.

"I'm nervous" I told him.

"Don't be. I'm here" He smiled then leaned and suddenly he was kissing me.

I chuckled at that. What if paparazzi took that? That would be very embarrassing.

"Ok now?" He asked.

"I think so"

"Open it" He told the guards and the moment the doors became open, the flashing of camera's were also in there. I smiled and at the corner of my eyes, Edward too. We both are going to be used to this and we're going to have fun.

If that Tanya thought that telling the paparazzi about the real us will make her stop me and Edward being together, No way! She just made a huge mistake. This is my life and so is Edward's. I'm not going to stay away from him anymore. Never.

* * *

><p><strong>OK! I was about to make this longer but my mom told us we are going to the mall so I guess I'll update tomorrow! <strong>

**Don't forget to review and read my bestfriend's story. It's Secretly in love with my bestfriend. It's on my favorite stories at my profile! **

**Xoxo, Ryry.**


	28. Chapter 28 Questions

**Chapter 28**

**Questions**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"We all welcome to you, Princess Isabella Marie Swan of Costarica and our very own Prince Edward Anthony Cullen"

Everyone stood up and clapped their hands as me and Edward took our seats.

The reporter from US was the first one to asked.

"Prince Edward, Where did you spend your past years studying?"

"I lived at LA, California with my sister Rosalie"

"And you Princess Isabella?"

"I've been studying at Costarica, in my place, but last year I decided to go to LA, and there I met him again. We didn't know each other's faces and I got mad at him that moment which makes me to study to NYC"

"Can we know what is the reason of you being mad at him?" Another reporter asked.

"Personal reasons"

Even that is my answer, they still took down notes.

"Prince Edward, Why did you suddenly decided to face the people and make us see your face? Even Princess Isabella?" A gay reporter asked.

"Things became out of our hand when someone revealed the truth to the media. We both decided, it's no use of hiding and it is time to finally do what we should" Edward said.

Every after answer, a question is directly been asked at us.

"Is it true that you two had vacation at Hawaii? And you just arrived today"

I am the one Edward let to answer.

"Yes. We decided to visit Esme's resort and me and Edward never really had any vacation together"

"Have you seen the pictures of you two at Hawaii together?"

I looked at Edward.

"No" Edward simply replied.

"We are happy you two are very sweet and having fun but can we asked if you two had any fights that leads on breaking up" A tall man asked.

Edward waited for me to answer, I guess he won't say anything.

"Almost. Our last fight was before my graduation I guess"

"May we know why?" I looked up to Edward, and I know he can simply understood what am I asking. I'm asking if I should tell them, Edward smiled.

"Every relationship is not perfect, like ours. I became jealous at a girl who answered his phone two times. It's hilarious"

Everyone laughed at that.

"Whoah. So Prince Edward, who was it?" Suspicious and curious eyes were on him.

"It was a girl who really likes me since we were 9. She used to pretend my girlfriend, telling her classmates that I'm her boyfriend. I didn't know she had my phone, I was practicing basketball that time" Edward replied.

"Are you jealous of girls Edward talked to?" A guy asked me.

"Well I guess it depends on the situation, if he is just talking to her then it's okay BUT if he's whispering on the girl's ears, putting his hands over her shoulder or simply hugging her, that's the time I have the right to get jealous right?" Everyone laughed.

"Not going to happen" Edward contradicted looking at me straight in the eyes.

Full of laughters echoed the room.

"Are you over protective of Princess Isabella, your highness?" Someone asked.

"I'm not over protective boyfriend

"But he is protective, as a matter of fact, he saved my life making him in coma" I didn't meant to let my voice have sadness in it. I'm sure Edward heard it because he squeezed my hand.

"Wow. What happened back there?" I didn't want to talk about this that's why Edward is the one who answered it.

"It was the day I told her I am the Prince Edward, I've known her for so long but I didn't told her making her mad at me. She run away from Princess Alice's birthday and almost got hit by a truck. Luckily, I hugged her before that happened, the reason I got in a coma"

"We are very lucky you survived that. You two really are a very nice couple. My question, what are you two planning to do after tonight? Are you two going back to studying?"

"We haven't discussed that yet but I think we would be home-schooled. We need to fulfill our duties"

"Is that the engagement ring you were wearing Princess Isabella?"

I smiled at that.

"Yes" I answered.

"Well are you two going to attend some premieres?"

"It depends" Edward answered.

Few question were asked before I whispered to Edward, I wanted to eat. It was already midnight.

Edward whispered to the host to stop it and let the guests and reporters eat too. We made our way out of the room to tell Queen Esme, we are sorry for the delayed dinner. She replied it's alright.

We went upstairs and Edward went to his room to let me changed into my comfortable outfit for the night which is the pajamas and a tank top. Gustavo already left the palace and he left a letter saying he'll be back tomorrow.

I was just about to go to bed when I heard a knock.

I opened it to see Edward.

"Oh, Sorry for not telling goodnight" I told him, kissing him on the cheek.

He looked at me confused.

"What?" I asked him.

"Goodnight? You haven't eaten a dinner"

"I'm sleepy and there's no food. I don't want to go back downstairs"

"You're not" Then he took my hand and we went to his room. There were already some foods and my tummy quickly got mad hungry. We ate for minutes.

After finishing my dinner, I went to sit at Edward's lap.

"I'm going back to my bed now, I'm really sleepy" I involuntarily yawned.

"No"

"Why?" I frowned.

"After everything tonight? Why don't you sleep here? I miss your arms" Then he wrap his arms around me.

"Haha, I thought you don't want me to sleep"

We toothbrushed our teeths.

"Come on, let's sleep now, I don't have enough energy" I mumbled silently going out of the bathroom.

He stopped me by holding my hand.

"What again" I frowned. I'm really sleepy.

"Goodnight kiss?" He grinned.

"On the bed" I started to walk but he stopped me AGAIN!

I groaned.

"I need a shower, go to bed and I'll be there, I promise"

"K, K" I kissed him lightly on his lips before going to bed.

The foods were already taken out by the maids I guess.

As soon as I let my head fall on the pillow, my eyes already closed.

I was a little unconscious when I felt his arms wrap around mine.

"Goodnight, Love you" He whispered at my ears.

So lucky to have him, it would hurt me to lose him. I wish we are always like this, sweet. No problems, not caring about the public seeing us being cozy together.

"Love you too" I whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>I love this chapter! Hope you do too! <strong>


	29. Chapter 29 Enjoying it

**Chapter 29**

**Enjoying it**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty" Someone whispered to my ear and kissed my forehead.

I slowly opened my still sleepy eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Gustavo told me you should be awake now, they'll going to make you presentable again"

Edward said.

I sat and looked at the clock.

"6 am? I thought the opening of the hospital is 9?"

"Yes, but you will eat breakfast, shower and make-up stuffs" He commented.

I groaned. Like I have any choice.

"Come on, mom's waiting for us downstairs"

He held my hand and started to walked.

"Whoah whoah wait Ed, Look at me! Are you insane?"

"You look pretty as always"

"No Ed…I just woke up! Can't I fix myself for a minute?"

"Your hair looks okay; you don't have any dirt on your face…come on"

"ED!" I still protested.

"You don't have morning breath alright?"

I laughed at that and let him win.

When we gone downstairs, they are all already at the dining table. Me and Edward sat at the right side facing the Queen while the king at the middle. I realized it was Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper beside the queen. I smiled at them, I didn't know they were here.

As we ate, The king spoke.

"So are you all are coming with me?"

Alice was the first one to answer. She said absolutely with much excitedness. I on the other hand just smiled for he already knew I am coming.

"Edward, I am so happy you finally given the public the chance to see you and Bella" Esme said.

"I am too Mom" He simply mumbled.

"How about you Jasper? Emmett and Rosalie? You all need to tell the public"

"Auntie, I am sure they don't need a grand thing to expose themselves, when they go with us later at the opening of the Hospital, People would know who they are already. We will answer some questions there" Alice answered the Queen.

We all chatted there for minutes. Lucky me, I finished my food earlier than the King. As a tradition, once the King finished his food, all of us eating with him will stop eating whether we are finished or not.

After the breakfast, I went to my room and Edward to his'. A knock interrupted me when I was already at my room. I opened to see it was Mina.

"What can I do for you Mina?" I asked her.

"Gustavo called, He cannot come. He is sick; do you want me to call for a make-up artist or a fashion designer for you?"

"No thanks. I think I can handle my own"

She was about to say alright when Alice came to my side.

"No you won't. I'm going to make you pretty today" She clapped her hands and closed the door, not minding to say thank you to Mina.

"Alice, I don't need help really. You have to prepare for yourself"

"No rush Bells, We have 3 hours of fixing ourselves. Let me see the closet"

When she opened it, she felt more excited. I just sighed; she's going to make me her Barbie again. HAha

I didn't know there were more than 500 dresses, shoes, bags and girls stuffs here. Gustavo usually make me close my eyes as he fix me. It was my first time to see the closet.

"Queen Esme told me not to wear a long dresses or something so I'm picking up this"

It was a white and black dress which she partnered with a belt, a necklace and white bag. Like I have a choice to say no to those heels. **(SEE PICTURE AT MY PROFILE, CLICK SECRET IDENTITY LINK)**

She put light make up on me. She didn't do anything to my hair because she said the curliness of it is perfect.

"PERFECT! LOOK!" She really look excited as I face the whole body mirror.

I gasped as I saw what she did to me. Not in a bad way, I didn't realized I can look like this. I look so beautiful!

I hugged her as I said thank you.

"Oh bella, you'll gonna ruin your dress. I gotta go prepare. If your bored, go to Edward or better stay here"

I laughed at her as she ran towards her room. I looked again at the mirror. I really cannot believe this.

"Knock knock"

I looked around to see Edward. I smiled at him. He looked cute on his outfit **(SEE PICTURE AT MY PROFILE, CLICK SECRET IDENTITY LINK)**

"You look beautiful as ever" He smiled and I hugged him.

"Thanks, You too"

"Beautiful?" He teased me.

"Haha, I guess not. YOUR HANDSOME!"

"hahaha thank you"

"Ok so what time is it?"

"Just a few minutes and we'll go downstairs. You will not believe how many people are around the hospital. It's hilarious"

"Hmmm"

We watched TV for minutes. Every channel I pick, news were all about us. I was clicking the button up when I stopped when I saw something.

"_Princess Isabella and Prince Edward seen being cozy together at Hawaii. It happened the day before they confirmed their selves as the royal couple"_ Then there is some pictures of us, especially when he kissed me when we were swimming, and when he hugged me from the back in the terrace.

I quickly hid my face at Edward's.

"What?" He laughed.

"THAT'S EMBARRASSING!"

"So your embarrassed about us?" He said teasing me again.

"No" Then suddenly I remembered something.

"Love, those pictures, they were taken by paparazzi's the day before Tanya told us she is going to tell the media. And the pictures when we were going to the Royal plane to Hawaii….it's not just coincidence. Tanya planned all of this"

"I don't understand Bella"

"ED! Tanya already knew we didn't break up that's why she came here and kissed you in front of me. She knows I am watching. And she already told the media about us! The reason they took pictures of us being so sweet together"

"Maybe your right. But why did she do that? I mean, what's the use?"

"I really don't know…but don't you think, she did that so that the paparazzi can take pictures of us without us being aware of them. Gah. If I knew I won't kiss you while we were swimming. My mom told me to be decent. What would people would think?"

"People already knew we were soon be married. It's not a bad image for us to kiss or something" He mumbled.

"I really don't know what's Tanya is thinking"

"Don't think about her, she won't do anything to us again"

But he can still see the fear in my eyes.

He gave me a quick kiss that made me look at him.

"Hmm?" Was all I can ask?

"You are thinking so many things. I am always going to protect you no matter what, so don't be afraid"

Those words soothed me.

We went downstairs as I completely forget Tanya.

Edward is right, with all this body guards, she won't even give me a single touch.

All the princesses and princes went to only one limousine. We all agreed to. Alice took pictures of us and them, really having fun. She really loves being a princess even though the royal duties are so hard.

King Carlisle cut the ribbon when we arrived there, making all the people clapped and cheered. We went inside and the Priest blessed every room.

Mina went beside Edward to say something. After a few seconds, He came to me and told me we are scheduled to visit a school's program nearby.

It was only me and Edward because Alice and the others are talking to the media, answering some questions. We told Edward's mom and dad that we have to go now.

We went to the school completely enjoying it. I don't know being a princess is something I would enjoy. Seeing kids smile in excitedness as they saw us.

When we are walking to the gym, I suddenly stopped to see a room of children. Since I was on High school, I got fond of children. They are so cute.

I looked at Edward and told him I wanted to stay in.

"I can stay with you"

"No it's okay Edward, I'll be at the gym later" They are going to hold the program at the gym.

He smiled and left me some bodyguards.

I went inside and talked to the teacher if I can stay for a while at the room. She agreed.

"Are you Princess Isabella?" A girl named Cassie asked me.

I sat beside her.

"Yes I am" I smiled at her. She is so cute with her blonde curly hair.

"I like your dresses, mom promised me that I will wear the masked costume you wore at your birthday on Halloween" She clapped her hands.

"Aww, that's so cute"

I talked to some kids too until I realized that there are lots of camera's picturing me. Good thing, I kept on smiling all the way.

I just stayed there for 10 minutes because I am sure other students are waiting for me too.

I went to the gym and they gave me a round of applause.

I sat beside Edward at the stage. Later on, He gave a speech which made girls shouting like hell. Cannot blame them, Edward's too handsome. Haha. Later on I gave mine and they gave me this cool expression like I inspired them so much.

When we came back at the palace, Mina came rushing to us.

"OH I AM SO SO SO SORRY!"

"What?" I frowned.

"A late letter was emailed to me. It is an invitation to the very known event which is Princesses and Princes' Ball of the year"

"So?" I asked.

"You two are obligated to come. You are the hot issues and you have to meet some royals too to strengthen the relationship of England and Costarica to other countries"

"When is it?" I asked her.

"Your highness, tomorrow night"

"What?" Feeling shocked. When can I have some 1 day rest? I groaned and Edward just put his arms around me.

"Yes your higness"

"Thank you Mina, You can go now"

I groaned again.

"Do we really have to attend? I hate royal gatherings, you know that"

"You heard her"

I sighed, yeah I have to. Maybe it's not that bad at all.

Edward gave me privacy for tonight. He told me I can sleep at my own room here at his palace.

I called my mom.

"Queen Renee speaking"

"Mom it's me"

"Oh bella! How are you?" Weird, she didn't sound mad.

"MOM! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT TELLING YOU I WILL TELL EVERYONE WHO I REALLY AM! I DIDN'T EVEN CAME THERE FOR CONFIRMATION! I AM SO SO SORRY MOM! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"Bella honey, why are you saying sorry? We already knew that time will come, your grown up. You don't have to wait for our decisions. I am so proud of you"

"Really mom? You're not angry?"

"Do I sound angry?" She laughed.

"Thanks mom"

"Well I guess you'll attend tomorrow?"

"You already know the ball?"

"Of course. We do have our own too. All Queens and Kings tomorrow too"

"Really? Oh…I didn't know. Have fun I guess? Haha"

"Thanks honey, say hi to Alice for me. Love you both, I gotta go"

"Ok mom, love you too"

I stopped the call and changed to my sleeping outfit.

Before sleeping, I went to get my diary and wrote. I haven't written anything to it for weeks.

_Dear Pink Diary,_

_Forgive me for forgetting you._

_I am so busy now that I already told everyone the real me._

_Edward and I became stable now, no fights happening. Just fun and love._

_Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper told everyone about them too._

_I am currently here at England, and I have to attend the ball tomorrow._

_Grr, I hate heels. Why do I have to wear them? Hahaha._

_Even though I am happy, a part of me is still scared._

_Tanya won't stop until she makes me and Edward apart, I know it._

_I don't know what she wants from him._

_Money? She can talk to me and I can give him. _

_Love? No I don't think so, she didn't love Edward. Well I guess._

_Stop fidgeting Bella, like what your fiancé said, _

_He won't let anything happen to you._

_Forget Tanya, Forget everything she did to you Bella._

_Nothing will separate you and Edward. You know that._

_Hmm. I guess I have to sleep now, _

_Night night._

_Mhuah!_

_Xoxo, Bella…Princess Isabella :)_

I slept so deeply that night.

* * *

><p><strong>:) Review please! And read my friend's story, Secretly in love with my bestfriend! It is so damn cool! <strong>


	30. Chapter 30 Goodbye?

**Chapter 30**

**Goodbye?**

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I looked randomly at the big window beside my bed. It is still dark…I guess I woke up earlier than usual. I wanted to take a bath this early but my body is still tired from everything that happened. I need to take more sleep. I tried but after I can't.<p>

And then an idea crossed my mind. I took my phone and called Edward.

I was surprised that Edward answered it faster than I thought.

"Bella?"

"Who else?" I replied, teasing him.

"It's still early…why are you still awake?"

"I woke up, I don't know why…and then I can't sleep"

"Maybe you just miss me"

"Hahaha, well why are you awake too?"

"I'm thinking of you"

"Me?"

"Yes, you princess"

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yep. Hey, you should really sleep now…big night later"

"I know…well I'll try again. You should sleep too, you need the same energy I need"

"You first"

"Ok, goodnight?"

"Morning. its 2 am" He corrected.

"I'm gonna end my call now ok?"

"Yeah"

"Love you"

"Love you more" He simply replied.

Successfully, I slept again and woke up 7 am. After taking a bath, I went downstairs. Edward and the whole family are already there. We ate and chat for minutes, it was fun. I spent the rest of the day with Edward…of course.

"Maybe you should get ready for the ball" He suddenly mumbled.

I sighed and jumped of the couch.

"See you later" I said as I went out of his room to mine.

As usual Gustavo is already there.

"Hey" I told him.

"Your highness! You're just in time! Ohh, what happened with you?" He frowned. What is he saying?

"What do you mean?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Your eyes…haven't you sleep yesterday?"

"I do…I'm just so tired that I accidentally woke up in the middle of the night"

"Well maybe I should fix those"

He made me sit and started with my hair. Alice came rushing through the door telling me things to help her. It was first time for her to say those…she knows everything.

"Baby Pink or Mint Green? I can't decide! I both love them"

"Baby pink" Gustavo answered her before I could.

"You think so?"

"The dress will look good on you princess"

"Thanks! YAy!"

Then she run away, Gustavo is already finished with my hair and He moved to putting some make-ups on me. Just an eyeliner, foundation and lip gloss. He also painted my nails, he said people, especially photographers will going to take pictures of everything.

"Tada!" He excitingly held a dress in front of me. It was a red gown. **(See picture on my profile)**

"O-M-G" I whispered.

"Love it?" He asked.

"Of course I do! Who wouldn't?"

"This is your gown! Go take this and put it up!"

I went to the closet and locked the door. After carefully putting it, I gasped when I saw myself. I looked amazing! This couldn't be me!

When I opened the door, Gustavo clapped and smiled.

"See I told yah!"

"Thank you for making me look like this" I smiled back.

"My pleasure. Oh and wear this" He gave me this high red heels.

"This will hurt my feet" I complained.

"Well then this maybe?" It was still high but not so much. I don't have a choice but to accept it.

"Ok, all is well. I already put some things you'll need in the pouch. If you need help, just call me. I'm staying here" He smiled and I thanked him again.

I went outside and to my surprise, Edward is already there waiting for me. He smiled as he saw me.

Without a word, he pulled me and kissed me.

"You look beautiful" He smiled and I laughed.

"What's funny?" He asked.

"You have a lip gloss on your lips"

"Ohh"

I handed him my handkerchief and he chuckled.

"Prince Edward, Princess Isabella" A maid suddenly distracted this.

"Yes Carol?" Edward said.

I didn't know he knew the name of every staff his family have.

"Your parents wanted both of you to go downstairs now"

Edward just nodded and put a hand at my back.

When we both went downstairs, I heard gasps. I looked over to see everyone, My parents, Edward's parents, Alice with Jasper and Emmett with Rose.

"You look beautiful Bella" My mom hugged me and Queen Esme too.

"Well I guess we all should get going" King Charlie suddenly muttered.

"I agree or all of us would be late" Carlisle said.

All the "Princesses and Prince" used one limousine and so is the "Queens and Kings".

My parents and Edward's are going to the other side of the country for a celebration too which is the "Queen and Kings Unity Ball".

Alice took pictures of everyone inside the limo, she is having real fun because this is her first time to attend this with all of us together.

"Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice" Rosalie slowly said.

"Yes?" All of us asked.

"Me and Emmett are going to marry each other before the year ends!" Me and Alice both shouted "Congratulations" while Jazz and Ed said "you go man".

I really am happy for Edward's sister. I knew that they are meant to be together just like me and Edward.

It was not a long ride, guess the event center was not far from the palace.

"Ok, THIS IS IT!" We are all excited for this, I mean meeting other soon-to-be-friends which are royals too! It was like a premiere when we came out of the car, it is because we all have to pose for pictures before going inside the huge almost-like mansion for the dance.

It was really fun; we all danced and chatted with everyone. Interviewers cannot interrupt us, they are only allowed at the second floor. Royals are the one who will get up there when they wanted to be interviewed.

Edward pulled me for a dance after I ate dinner. It was a slow dance but I love it. Edward didn't talk for a while, and so am I. I just stared at his eyes, cherishing this moment. Of course, as expected, Alice didn't forget to take a picture of us. We ignored her and continued dancing. After a few minutes, he finally broke the silence between us.

"I wish this night won't end" He murmured quietly so that others won't hear it.

I peeked from his shoulders, some royals are getting tired, well that's what I thought. They went out of the floor and I noticed that only a three pair of royals are dancing, Me and Edward and some I didn't know who.

I rested my head on his chest and whispered "Yeah me too"

"I love you bella" I smiled at that.

"I know, I love you too"

"Never forget that" He whispered at my ears.

"I won't"

It was only me and Edward at the dance floor now. I didn't know the reason why but for the first time in my life, this didn't make me embarrassed.

"Bella…"

"Yes?"

But he didn't spoke, making me look at him. I put both my hands in his cheek for him to look at me.

"Promise me one thing" He muttered.

"Anything"

"Promise me you won't leave me"

"I promise"

And he sighed.

"I already promised that before, what makes you to make me promise that again?" I asked out of curiousness.

"I don't know, I just…I wanted to hear it again"

"There is nothing that's going to separate us…not even the whole world. You know that"

"I'm so lucky to have you, I really didn't deserve you"

"Whoah, where does all of this coming from? We are both lucky to have each other and no...you deserve me more than anyone in this room"

He rested his forehead at mine, both of us closing our eyes.

"Thank you for tonight. I really appreciate everything"

"Thank you too. You made this party more interesting than the usual"

I could feel his quiet laugh.

"I don't know why I'm acting like this…like I don't want you to get out of my sight. It's like I just wanted to put my arms around your waist forever"

I chuckled at that, he's so sweet. I could even feel the blush coming out of my cheeks.

"I also felt the same way"

"I'm nervous"

"What?"

"I…I told you, I don't know why I'm acting like this"

I could feel his hold on me tighten.

"Edward, look at me" And he did. I almost forgot what I should say when I looked at his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere alright? Stop that. I will be okay, nothing is going to happen to me"

I waited for seconds before he smiled and gave me a peck on the lips. People clapped and that startled it. So what, they've been watching us?

"Your blushing, you look cuter again" Edward lightly joked.

"Stop teasing me and how about we get out of the this floor or I'm going to faint"

"Faint? Alright"

And he led me to get some drink.

"Edward, I have to go to the comfort room"

"I'll go with you" He smiled and I laughed.

"Seriously?"

"What?" He asked.

"Girls comfort room?" I chuckled and he seems like he finally understood.

"Ohh" He laughed too.

"I'm going to be okay, you don't have to come with me"

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely" I said.

"I don't know. Maybe I should go with you, I'll wait outside the room"

"You don't have to"

"Alright, I'll wait here" He smiled and kissed my forehead.

At first, I was kind of lost. There's so many room but when I asked the guy, he told me the way.

It was so quiet; if I'm a freak…I might be so scared. I put some make-up when the door behind me opened.

I looked at the mirror to see Tanya. Tanya? The heck? I thought only royals?

But then I saw her ID. It was a fake reporter ID.

"What are you doing here?"

"You're not the only one invited, you know" She walked next to me and stole my lipgloss.

"W-o-w. I didn't really know you are so girly"

"What do you want?" I frowned.

She just smiled and the other door behind her opened too. To my surprise, it was Jacob.

"Jacob? Jacob! What are you doing here? Girls comfort room!"

They both laughed and it all clicked at my head.

"I'm sorry bella, but I have to do this" Jacob said.

"Do what?"

Then he launched over and put a handkerchief on my face. It made me dizzy and the last thing I remembered is Tanya laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Alice" I pulled her at the side so we won't interrupt the dance.

"What?" She asked me quietly.

"Can you check Bella for a minute? At the comfort room?"

"Why?" She frowned.

"She told me she'll go to the comfort room but until now I haven't seen her"

She thought of that for a minute.

"Maybe she'll be here for a minute, just wait" She said.

"No Alice please, she's been gone for 15 minutes"

"What?"

Then she got silent.

"Alright"

She started to walk and I walked at her back.

Jasper saw it and run to ask me where we are going. I told him and he said he'll go too

When we got to the comfort room, Alice is freaking out.

"Edward, she isn't here!"

"Calm down Alice" Jasper said.

"Calm down? She left her pouch here"

"Alice relax. Maybe she used the other way, and maybe she's already there"

Jasper called Emmett to ask and he replied to him that Bella was not in there.

I called for guards to find Bella quietly. I cannot let the interviewers and other royals to know this.

I tried to call her but she isn't calling. After 20 minutes, the guards told us they couldn't find her.

"EDWARD! MAYBE SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Alice is crying already.

What? No..NO! kidnapped? By who?

"How could you let someone kidnapped her?" I almost punched one of the gueards.

"Edward you can't blame the guards. This ball is so crowded!" Rosalie told me.

"Crowded? This is their jobs to take care of the visitors who will attend the party!"

"Look Edward calm down! We're going to find her" Emmett said.

I called Mina to send me my car in less than 5 minutes.

Good thing, I can always depend on her.

Then I received a text message.

_Edward, I'm sorry but I have to leave you. B._

"OMG, no! Bella can't do this" Alice read the message and cried more.

"Alice, this isn't her message"

She frowned. "Are you insane? The number was from her!"

"Alice listen! I know Bella more than you do! She never ended a call with a letter B. And she just promised me not to leave me"

"So she's kidnapped!" Rose and Alice tried to call bella again and again. I also received a call from Mina, she said that the car is parked at the back of the mansion.

"I'm going to find her. If you saw her, call me"

They nodded saying they'll going to find Bella too.

I drove everywhere just to find her. No signs of her.

After hours of finding her, I parked beside the lake. I closed my eyes.

Who can do this to me? Some guys who want ransom money? No, they should be calling me right now if that is the case.

Tanya. Tanya, yes it's Tanya.

I have to find her.

I immediately call my PA mina.

"Yes Edward?"

"Mina, I want you to access the government files, get help, I want you to look for the records of the cameras at the streets…everything! Detect Tanya Denali; I think she's the one who kidnapped Bella, PLEASE MINA! I need less than an hour. I'll go back at the palace"

"I will Edward"

"Thanks" And I ended the call.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I opened my eyes and saw a very unfamiliar place. It's so dark and I tried to stand up but my hands are tied up to the chair.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" I shouted at the old house.

"Looks like your awake now princess" At first I didn't recognized who it was until a small light make me realized who it was. Jacob.

Then I remembered everything.

"Jacob, get me out of here!"

"Why should I?" He sat beside me.

"Why are you doing this? WHAT DO YOU WANT! I'll give you anything!"

"Don't listen to him Jacob" A whisper from the other door came out. It was Tanya.

"Of course I won't" Jacob answered back.

"Can you leave me and my darling here for a minute?"

Jacob nodded and went outside the door.

"Look who's stuck now" She smiled then ouch! She slapped me.

"What the hell do you want from me Tanya?"

"YOU AND EDWARD planned everything! He shouldn't be with you!"

"You can't change what is destined to be!" I spat back making her slap me again.

"I am the one who should be at your place! Those dressed! The money! Edward! Everything! Why do you have to steal everything?"

"I didn't steal anything from you! You want Edward? You never loved him! What do you want from him!"

"You always get what you want! I wanted to be at your place!"

"You want dresses? Fine I'll give you thousands! You want money? Fine…get my pouch and I'll give you a check! 900 million? Deal!"

"You didn't really get what I'm saying do you?"

"Then tell me" I can't believe I'm not afraid of her, maybe because I'm angry at her.

"Your popularity! Every TV channel, every magazine, anywhere! I hear your name! I wanted to be like that!"

"You will after everyone knows you'll the one who kidnapped me"

"YOU-" but she didn't continue it. She went to the corner of the room and got something. Then she hit me at my face.

"BITCH!" I shouted at her, my cheek bleeding.

"You deserve that!"

"I didn't do anything to you! Can't you see? I was born to have this not you!"

"Exactly! And all you have to do is die and I will replace you!"

"Can you hear yourself? Do you think they will let you!"

"Shut the hell up!"

Then she got my phone and dialed something. She put it beside my ear as I wait for someone to pick it up.

"Bella! Where are you?"

"I don't know Edward…I don't know! Help me! Tanya-" I was crying badly now.

Then Tanya cut me off.

"Hey eddie"

I could hear Edward's voice.

"Let her out of there bitch!"

"Ouch"

"What do you want?"

"Simple, give me all her money. I'll wait"

"WHERE?"

"I'll tell you, for the mean time…get the money ready!"

"Fuck Tanya, I swear if you hurt her-"

"Oops, already did!" She evil laughed then cut the call.

She didn't say anything at me. She just went out.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Did you detect where the call came from?"

I asked the detectors and they said yes.

"It would take a minute to locate the exact area your highness"

I nodded and prayed silently. I swear I'm going to kill Tanya.

Alice, Rose, Jazz and Em were already here.

"Sir we already detected where she is"

I looked at the monitor to see a map. Bella isn't that far from here.

"Mina call the cops. Let them go there"

"I think you should go with them Edward"

But I didn't listened to her. I got out of the palace and drive to the old place they said bella were.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Jacob suddenly went inside.

"Bella"

"Jacob, what do you want? So now what? You're an ally of Tanya?"

"I don't have a choice"

"What do you mean?"

"She promised me she'll give me money to cure my father"

"How much did she promise?"

"Half of money she'll get from you"

"Jacob, come here"

Jacob went to my side.

"I already forgive you for what you've done to me. You've been my friend and I don't want to ruin your life. Do you think you'll be free after this incident? No! You'll go to jail and your father will going to suffer!"

He became silent.

"Listen to me, help me get out of here…I'll give you money. I won't let you go to jail! You don't have to suffer! I promise that. I'm a princess, I'm rich than Tanya. She's not rich! She's selfish…she won't give you even a coin"

He frowned.

"How can I trust you bella?"

"I've been your friend. Please Jacob, I know you don't want to do this"

"Your right bella"

He started to get my hands free; once they were…We silently started to get downstairs.

We were almost at stairs when someone hit Jacob's head.

"Run bella!"

Then Tanya hit Jacob again with a bat.

I run even though I'm wearing a gown and heels but this made me fall. What a bad timing. Tanya pulled my hair but I didn't give up. I kicked her but this didn't help me. She made me get out just as I saw Edward punched her straight to the face. She fell down, sleeping now? and I hugged Edward, feeling so safe.

"It's going to be alright" He whispered and led me to the door.

"Wait Edward…Jacob is here"

"We have to go now"

"I can't leave him here!"

"Stay here" He whispered and kissed me.

He was gone for minutes then came back with Jacob. Jacob is already awake but I think still dizzy.

We run towards the door when I heard Tanya.

"Stop or I'll shoot both of you"

She had nose bleeds but she had a gun on her hand.

"Stop this Tanya" Edward said while I wake Jacob more.

"No, shut up! Go there" She pointed to the corner, her back at the open door.

"Why are you doing this Tanya?"

Then she cried!

"My father died because I don't have money to cure him! I can't make the same mistake! I can't let my siblings to be hungry!"

"We'll going to give you money, just don't do this"

Then she stopped crying and laughed.

"I'm not stupid to believe you"

Then bang. She was on the floor. I was so shocked that I froze. There were cops outside the place who shoot her. I cringed to Edward and cried. I am so afraid at that moment.

Cops searched the whole house as I sat at the ambulance car. They cured my cheeks while they checked Jacob's head. Tanya weren't dead yet, good thing. She has to suffer the consequences she made. She has to go to jail.

There are lots of paparazzi's but the guards made sure they won't go near us.

After stitching my head, I went to hug Edward.

"Thank you"

He smiled and kissed me passionately making the hungry cameras to take pictures of us.

"I am so glad your okay"

"Me too, Good thing you came earlier"

"I...I didn't know what will happen if I lose you."

"You won't" I promised him making him smile.

"Come on, we should get home, I'm sure your super tired"

He put his arms around me as we went to the limo.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY SO THIS ISN'T THE END! I'll give epilogue :)<strong>

**Hope you all like this! Mhuah!**


	31. Epilogue: The ending

**EPILOGUE:**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Pink Diary,<em>

It's been six years since the last incident happened; we've been in the news almost worldwide for 3 months. But after that, I finally regained my confidence when I attended some things I should. Edward never left me again. That year, Rosalie and Emmett got married and now the King and Queen of Costarica. They have 4 children, 2 boys and 2 girls. Alice and Jasper is now at Monaco, they haven't planned on getting married because they're finishing their studies and stuffs.

Oh and like I promised to Jacob, I didn't made him put into jail because really, he didn't do anything bad. He even helped me. I also gave him the money he needed. He's still living in NYC and got a wife. We became close since then.

Tanya. Well Tanya was going to live in the jail for life. But I guess not, she became crazy, insane or mad. She's now at the mental hospital.

People wrote some books about our life. It was fantastic, they just love us even our children. Ryan and Rachelle are always part of the magazine. I feel very close with these people, like they're part of my family. I finally got used to the popularity, the duties and the HEELS! Haha. Gustavo is still my make-up artist, designer stuff whatever.

I already have a foundation which is help kids foundation. A foundation to help street kids without home and food to eat from different countries.

Me and Edward on the other hand, already got married four years ago. Oh, and Alice gave us a wedding present which is a scrapbook where all our pictures were in there, I even laughed at the picture of me and Edward at the jail booth. We have 2 children now, a 2 year old boy; we named him ryan and a six-month old baby girl Rachelle. Ryan can't wait for Rach to grow up. He said he's going to play with her. I think Ryan is very protective of her; I wouldn't be surprise Rachel will have a hard time finding the right guy his brother will approve. Hahaha. Nothing changed between me and Edward's relationship. I'm contented and so is he. He never got mad at me; he never loses his sweetness to me and vice versa.

Anyway, tomorrow is a special day for both of us. King Carlisle finally decided to give Edward the crown. He's going to be the king of England and me as a queen.

_Xoxo, Bella_

"What are you writing?" Then someone kissed my neck from the back.

I looked over to see Edward smiling.

"Nothing"

He looked over to the diary I was holding.

"Alright, I understand now" He smiled then pulled me from my sit.

He kissed me for minutes before we heard an angel crying.

We both laughed and went to Rachel's crib. She's such a cutie.

"She looks really like you" Edward murmured.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely" He smiled.

Then Ryan came running holding hands with Jacob's daughter.

Me and Edward looked at each other before laughing again.

They looked like me and Edward when we were young.

I never believed in fairy tales but I do believe in happily ever after because those happened to my life. I'm never going to regret saying I do to Edward because we are both meant to be. I was born to be with him and him to be with me.

I guess our life is a love story then…

One thing I'm one hundred percent sure is…I love Edward.

And I know he love me too.

THE END.

* * *

><p><strong>XOXOXOXO!<strong>

**I can't believe I'm going to end this story…I just love it! ='[**

**Hey thanks for the sweet reviews I'm receiving…It really makes my day. =]**

**I love you all! Thanks for reading this and appreciating it!**

**Thanks for putting me as your favorite author.**

**Thanks for putting this story as your favorite story!**

**Sorry if sometimes you think I'm having a wrong grammar…**

**And well, This is not my goodbye at fanfiction…**

**I just love writing and sharing my thoughts so I'm going to create another story!**

**Xoxo, Ryry! Mhuah!**


End file.
